Dark Clock
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: In the vampire world there is a clock attacked to your wrist to tell you your soul mate. Every vampire has them and all find their soul mate to be another vampire. But when Rolly's clock finally goes off she cannot believe what she sees.A dwarf, Kili, and believes that her clock must be wrong and she does not want to accept it. Rolly joins Thorin's company and bring new dangers.
1. Chapter 1

The smell was the thing that had drawn is to them. Their scent would have been hard to _not _smell, even from miles away. It was funny how the scent of a Dwarf can be smelt even after they have left the area hours later. They smelt horrible, like they had not had a proper bath in _days _but we were tired and had not eaten in days, which meant that we were also desperate. There were many dwarfs and few of us, _good_, that meant that there would be plenty of food to go around for all of us. I did not remember the last time that I had eaten dwarf and I did not want to think about it any more than I actually wanted to eat the poor fools, but what had to be done had to be done. After all, it is our nature to hunt and kill anywhere life we can find, we are vampires.

I did not care how much effort it would take to bring down a whole party of dwarfs or how many of them would scream – I needed blood and I needed it soon, or I would go _insane_. When we got in close enough I smiled as I took in the scent of their blood, the way their hearts were beating at a rapid pace, they were all circled around – they knew we were coming. I loved the idea of having a fight, though Father had always said to never play with my food, I loved the rush that the kill after a good fight brought to me. I opened my mouth and allowed my hands to retract from their place in my mouth and turned to Isembard, my brother, and nodded as he did the same to the person on the other side of him.

I was the leader of our small party of vampires, the teens of the city, that always went outside of the city walls for too long and did too many bad things. I was the one that came up with the whole idea of running away from the city and going into the world that was around us, knowing all of the amazing things that it had to show is; all of the different types of food that there was around that the people inside of our city did not allow us to have, the beautiful plants and flowers and trees, the animals that fly above our heads that the tiny animals that scurried around our feet, and the monsters who hunted us down as if we were not people, the elves. Though elves were the most amazing thing on the planet to eat, they were also the only thing that knew of us and tried to kill us.

The party and I have met many over the years that have seemed peaceful, though we are called the teenagers we are really almost one-hundred years old. We have met the good and the bad through the years, watched from the trees as all war broke out among different peoples and feasted on those were were not yet fully dead when the battles broke, we healed some that our hearts grew too close to, and we helped with the death of many. That's how I had met he and his family, a whole group of wandering Dwarfs, when their land, his kingdom, had been stolen from him. I healed some of the dying, I spoke to him through most of the night about his past and about some of the things that went bump in the night that he did not know of, it was the first night that I had went out on my own and the last.

" Rolly, do you really want to take on that many of them all at one time. They know that we are here and they will be ready to attack us!" Balëgrist said from the other side of me, his eyes were blackening and his face seemed like it had shrunken into his features.

" More than ever before. We all need to eat before we go back home or they will never allow us to come back to them! Now common, we have to get this over with." I sighed as I peaked my head around the trees and could smell the smoke of a recently put out fire.

" Speaking of that, you know that our families will be looking for us soon after full nightfall." Balëgrist stated with fear in his voice. " Besides, I have a day till I am supposed to find _her_ and I want to smell clean for it."

The clock. It was a horrible thing that was implanted into every vampire or vampire baby when they were born. It told your the exact moment that you would meet your one – your soul mate. Every vampire had a soul mate and this was the thing that would tell you what day, hour, minute, down to the second that you would meet them at. I never believed the thing though, I had seen plenty who were with their _soul mates _and they hated each to the to the point where they wanted to stake each other. Mine had changed many times before, mostly because my _one _had nearly died three times since I had mine implanted and each time I could _feel _the way that they were dying and it killed me inside, whoever was a fool of a vampire enough to nearly get killed three times would never be able to make it in the lifestyle that I lead and would be dead within a week of meeting me. I usually never looked down at the stupid thing anymore. When I was a kid I was thrilled because it said that I would meet my soul mate when I was six, when I was four it changed to the date that had not fully changed since then. I never knew why it had changed so dramatically and I really did not care about it either, love was for the weak meaning that along with it so was having a soul mate. But in that moment, hearing that I would most likely lost one of my closest friends to his soul mate made me look down at my and scoff, it read that I only had a half an hour till I would meet mine. Deep from within I smiled as I looked down at it and felt my twinge of hope flutter through my body, but hungry followed it quickly.

" Well then we better get this over with and get back to the city before they find us and god forbid _either _of us miss out first meeting with our loves. !" I hissed as I held up my wrist to show Balëgrist my time. I could hear the dwarfs speaking lightly. " This is going to be so fucking good. I go in first and then you all will follow, I get first bite." I smiled as I lunged from the trees, jumped as high as I could into the air and hit right in the middle of the circle, the sound my feet made was the only thing that made the dwarfs turn around to see me waving at them.

" Hello boys." I smiled as I allowed my fangs to show and was almost hit with a sword as it came barreling down at me. " Well, that's not very nice!" I said as I dodged it by moving my hand and wrapping it around the dwarfs large hand as he looked me dead in the eyes.

" Rolly?" The dwarf spoke back to me and I looked at him closer in the eyes and instantly dropped his hand.

" Thor-" I was cut off by the blow to the back of the head of what felt like a rock.

" Enough!" Thorin stated as he gave a glare to whatever was behind me.

" That was not very nice." I hissed as I turned back to whoever it was and could see a younger dwarf starring at me in horror. " Is he one of your, Thorin?"

" Sadly." Thorin sighed as I could hear him placing his sword back into his holder. I allowed my fangs to go back to their normal spot as I looked towards the dwarf who had grown so old." What brings you this far out of the city, Rolly Zeazal?"

" What brings you this far away from your _home, _Thorin Oakenshield?" I smiled as I turned to face him once again.  
" Rolly?" Another voice called and I circled around and nearly jumped in my place to see another dwarf that I knew.

" Balin!" I called out as he nodded and smiled. " What is this, a family reunion?" My smile instantly dropped as I caught onto what this way. " No, no! You are not planning to go to the – oh you are! Thorin are you insane?!" I whipped back to him but another thought broke my train of though- instinct took over.

There was a heard of deer flocking from a fire two miles in the opposite direction of where we were, they were getting further away. Their blood was flowing through the veins and it nearly called to me, sang its beautiful song to me as they ran, and I could feel my fangs retract once again as I closed my eyes. I could _smell _them, could feel every beat of their hearts as they ran. I knew that it would not be long before I would be chasing after them as I could hear the others from my party start to take off in the direction of the dwarfs. They knew that it would not be wise of them to ever strike someone before I had, they learned that lesson a long time ago. But then I heard something else, something that caught my attention, the voice of two younger dwarfs screaming through the fire too far away for the others to hear and it instantly made my eyes fly open.  
" Is your whole party here?" I questioned as Thorin looked around. " Thorin this is no time to hide anything from me! Is your whole party here or not?!" I screamed at him as he looked stunned.

" Where are Kili and Fili!" A voice asked from behind.

" They are with the horses." Thorin hissed as the looked towards the way my people were going.

" Fuck!" I yelled as I looked looked from Thorin to the rest of the faces in the group. " I do not know how long I will be, but I will bring back your Kili and Fili if I can. There is a fire three miles south from here and a heard of deer running from it. My people are running that way and if they find them before the deer, their instincts will not be as sharp as mine and they will rip them to sherds before having a second to think about what they have done." I yelled before taking off into the woods, my motions too quick for them to follow as I could hear their footsteps following. " They are going to make me late for meeting my soul mate, bastards." I laughed as I ran quicker into the woods.

I thought that I could hear the footsteps of my friends ahead of me, I was getting close because I could hear the dwarfs getting closer and closer and I knew that I would have to jump to make it there quicker. I looked above me to find that there were plenty of branches that could lead me faster towards the boys than I would be able to make it on ground. I flung myself into the trees and started to walk around in the trees like it was my second nature and with a sigh of relief I could see my friends as I passed by them and jumped to the ground and nearly landed on the two dwarfs below me. I did not have time to look at them, did not have time to even think before the party had surrounded me and the two, I wrapped my arms behind me and hoarded them in as if I was a lion protecting my cubs. Glaring at my friends, my clan members, I could see the monster that had been set free within them all. Eight monsters against one with two confused dwarfs was something to be very, very afraid of.

" Leave. Now. They are not to be harmed under my orders." I said through my teeth as I could hear the sword being pulled out of the blonde dwarfs behind me. " The deer, go. Now." I hissed as I could hear something that scared me coming from behind.

" Did you call for the elders?" Burznedlorwen questioned as she looked around the three of us.

" No. . . I have not had the time to think about calling the elders!" I hissed as I looked from behind and could hear the steps that could only be of vampires running towards us.

" Those are not the elders." Isembard muttered to himself as my heart dropped.

" Tathar." I said as I pulled the dwarfs behind me and instantly my clan made a circle around them that they did not approve of.

Tathar Elanessë had been my second in command over all of the clan years ago. We had a large group that would go out before any of the elders go up and would wonder around the woods, killing what we found and destroying any small huts that we found along the way. We were in our adolescence phase where killing, fucking, and hunger were the only thing that we could think about. It's when our fangs grew out and we wanted to use them for everything that they were supposed to be for. Tathar and I had been very sexually involved with one another, some would even go out on a limb and say that we were dating, though we were all sex and no romantics. But after a long time, it seemed like I could not stand to kill another living being when it was not 100% necessary and it almost hurt to kill them for the fun of it anymore. I told this to the group one night and half agreed with me and the other did not - with Tathar being on that side of it. He screamed at me through most of the night until it lead to us tearing our clothes off and the next morning I had moved the half of the group and followed me to the other side of the city where we would go off on our own. Since then we have been in battles each time that we met one another, though none would die from these battles because killing another vampires was the most upheld law in our peoples culture.

" Good golly, Miss Rolly." Tathar said as he emerged from the darkness and smiled as he did so.

" Not like I hear _that _enough times." I rolled my eyes as I crossed my eyes and starred at him.

" Rolly?" One of the dwarfs said from behind.

" Quite." I hushed at them as I looked towards the vampire who smiled.

" Since when do you care about _protecting _those things? It seemed like you all would be _dying _for a good kill right about now." Tathar stated as he leaned on a tree.  
" Killing, yes, but a dwarf? No." I hissed as I took out my necklace of fangs from under my shirt and smiled to him. " How are your people doing since the last fight we had, Tathar? Has it been hard for them to eat?"

" Very, but I think some good old dwarf blood would do them _so _well back home." Tathar stated as he allowed his fangs to shine through the night. " Hows that wrist clock doing, Rollywaters? It's getting to be just about that time."  
" You remembered?" I questioned with a smile coming to my face.

" I remember everything about you." Tathar said as he tapped on the tree and a few vampires came from it. " Like how you used to love the taste of blood after a battle, so why don't I just do the honor of cracking these pretty little boys skulls opened and then savor as I watch your monster side take over and savor in the fact that I will know that I beat you in the one way that you will forever regret?"

" No." I hissed as I wrapped my hand around my belt to feel the wooden stake resting there.

" Oh, you would not use that. I mean _kill _your own, your old clan, over dwarfs?" Tathar laughed as he looked down to my hand. " I would be surprised, Rolly, really I would be."

" Then leave right now because if you come near these two you will regret it." I advised as I looked around at how few he really had with him, all the ones that had not been de-fanged the last time that we had met.

" I think that this would rather be fun!" Tathar nodded and as he did so his boys went on the attack coming from every direction from the trees above.

Tathar had been fooling us when he only brought down so few to begin with. I flung myself at anyone who made it between the others and the dwarfs that were behind me. I did not stake them though, it was still a moral code that I would not break unless necessary. As I turned though something happened that I could not believe or expect, the dinging of the clock on my wrist went off as my time was over and as I looked to the dwarf with the bow all I could do was stare as he starred back at me and my wrist in question. I did not know his name, but it felt like in that moment and that moment I did not care about anything in the world because I knew _everything _about his life within seconds. I could feel my mouth hang open with a smile coming from the comers as I lowered my stake and he lowered his bow. We started to move for one another like I had seen so many vampires do when their time was up before as if our bodies knew what they were doing without even thinking about what was happening around them. But just before we were able to touch, another vampire knocked the dwarf to the ground and instantly sunk his teeth into the dwarf.

" Kili!" The other screamed out for his brother and I looked from him to the dwarf as another instinct took over and I jumped on the vampire and jammed the stake right into the vampires heart, his body instantly splattering into blood between Kili and myself.

" Rolly!" Burznedlorwen screamed as it seemed like the whole battled ended with that. " What have you done?"

" You'll pay for what you've done. I guarantee I'll watch you burn in the sun." One of Tathar's men yelled as he went flying behind me and went into the woods.

" No! Tathar!" I screamed as I looked to him and could see the panic on his face as well.

" Ereinion!" Tathar screamed after his person as he looked from me to the ground and we could all hear what was coming.

" No." Isembard muttered as he ran to me and started to try and clean the evidence off of my body.

" Brother, take the dwarfs back to Thorin's company. Go, now, protect them. All of you!" I declared as I looked around. " I do not need you to see this."

" Rolly. . ." Burznedlorwen said as she moved over to me quickly and placed her hands onto my face. " You found your soul mate and was only protecting him. They will understand." She was more trying to convince herself than me.

" Go now. It's an order." I stated as I could hear them getting closer. " Now!" I screamed as they grabbed the arms of the dwarfs and started to lead them away.

" What are they going to do to her?" Fili, the brother of the one that I. . . I was soul mates with questioned as he looked back.

" They will kill her." Balëgrist mournfully stated.

" No!" Kili roared as he turned and tried to run back to me but was pulled away by one of my followers.

" Rollywaters. . ." Tathar called to me as he moved in closer and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

" You go as well. They may try and kill you as well if they find you. Tathar, leave." I smiled as he cupped my face lightly.

" I will get you out of this." He stated as he lightly touched my neck and then disappeared into the night.

" Until next time." I whispered as I looked in all directions and noted that all the vampires plus two dwarfs were gone by the time that the elders had appeared.

" Her! She is the one that killed Nátulcien!" The vampire uttered every word with despise as he looked at me.

" Rolly. . . what have you done." One of the elders, my grandfather, questioned from within the group.

" Let me explain!" I cried out as I held up my hands.

" She has the girls blood all over her! She has nothing to explain for!" Another elder expressed as I felt hands wrap around my wrists and pull them behind my back.

" No please! Allow me to explain!" I pleaded as I looked to my grandfather. " Grandfather, look to my wrist-"

" Rolly Zeazal, you are under arrest for the murder of Nátulcien Essember, this act will lead to the true death by sunlight." An elder said from behind as he wrapped silver chains around my wrist that made me instantly scream out in pain.

They slowly drug me through the woods, making sure that any other vampire from my clan or any other, that was out at this time would be able to see them making a public figure out of me. My tears were staining my face because of the silver going through my wrists, just below my clock, the pain was almost unbearable. I could hear the dwarfs were near and could almost sense the eyes that were watching me from all around and knew that they elders were paying more attention to what I was doing than to anyone that was around me. I hoped that they would not do anything, leave this to the vampires, and that they would just go on with their own mission. But, of course, that would be too easy.


	2. Chapter 2

They had chained me up to a pipe from the ceiling in the middle of the empty jail that they had in the middle of town. It was funny to think that this place still even stood when all they did was keep vampires here for once night till dawn. Soon they would be allowing people to come in and say their final goodbyes to me, something that was a right for all vampires to have before their true deaths. I was scared, I could not fight it from the trembling limbs or the tears that kept coming to my eyes and yet ever fell from them. The night would be coming to an end soon and they would chain me to a post in the middle of town and leave me there to burn from the sun with nothing on my body but a thin white dress because leaving me in full clothing would be a waste of cloth. I did not want my family, or even my clan to see me like this, I was scared and should be left like that. But they started to allow, one at a time, people to enter. The first to come was my brother.

" Does father know?" I asked as he came in close and lightly touched my face and nodded to me. " But he will not come and see me like this? He will not come to see me before I meet the sun? Why?" I asked as I could finally feel the tears coming down my cheeks.

" Sister. . . he has disowned you. Father is in disgust of what you have done. . . he. . . he just needs time to think about what has happened, I think that he will come and think of something to get you out of this before the time is up." I could see the fear that was in his eyes as well.

" You need to eat, Isembard, the sun is closing in soon and you will have to go another full day without anything to eat. Go now, please." I asked of him as he shook his head.

" They are going to help you, they have promised it." Isembard whispered to me as I looked up to him.

" The dwarfs?" I asked as I could panic rushing to my body. " No! Tell them not to come for me, they will be killed if they try anything! Brother, you have to make sure that they allow me to face what I have done, I must face the true death!" I begged of him.

" No. . . I will not allow you to die just for what has happened tonight. I will not! I have already given them you cloak and some clothing. You will have my sword and will go with them on their journey. They will get you far from here." Isembard refused to grant me my final wish. " They will come for you at dawn, you know that the sun will take hours on you. Once the vampires return to their homes they will come."

" Isembard. . ." I tried to touch him with my hand but the chains kept me to the pipe.

" Times up!" The guard called in from the room outside of the cell.  
" No! You have not given me enough time with my brother!" I cried out as I looked to him and he shook his head.

" There are many that have come to see you, Sister. You will be busy until dawn." Isembard smiled as he kissed my forehead and moved from the room.  
" I love you." I cried out as he turned from the door and I could see the tears falling from his eyes as well.

" I love you as well, sister." He smiled as he gave a faint wave.

My whole clan came to see me and to say their last wishes to me. Most knew about what was going to happen and promised that when the coast was clear that they would come and search for me at the homeland of the dwarfs. Most of the girls gawked at the fact that my clock had finally gone off during the fight and wondered which vampire I had fallen for. I was in pain and did not have the heart to tell them all that it was a dwarf that was my soul mate, someone that was not even from our own species. Many cried when they first saw me the way that I was, many over vowed to get revenge for what they were doing to me – what the other broke half of our clan had done to me for calling in the elders – I told each and every one of them not to do a thing after my _death _that my brother was now in charge and to respect each of his orders. One of the final people to come in was Ereinion the soul mate of the vampire I murdered.

" Ereinion. . . oh Ereinion. . ." I said lightly as exhaustion started to wash over me from the silver.

" I will watch you burn in the sun, well I will see your guts lying where you had been standing, smell your burnt skin in the air." He smiled as he walked to me with his fangs out, slowly allowing his nails to dig into my skin and peel off random layers around my body till I was bleeding.

" I did not mean to kill her, you do understand that, I really was just protecting Kili. . ." I said weakly as he smiled to me and slammed his fist so hard into my gut that I could feel blood coming from where his fist was and knew that he had damaged something from within.

" And now I am avenging Nátulcien by making sure you die a slow and painful death, Rolly." Ereinion gave a pleasure-filled laugh as he lightly touched his fangs to my skin. " I am going to drain you just to the point to where you would kill anything around you for some blood and then your true death will be just that much better. Rolly, I hope that you burn in the sun for hours." Ereinion smiled as he drug his fangs into my upper arm, sending a scream from my lungs.  
" Baby, you have to give me a little more foreplay than that before going right for the bite." I played with him as he kept draining me, weakening me that much more.

" Because, _Babe_, I wanna know that you suffered as much as I will for the rest of time. That everyone that ever think thought of loving you will have to suffer with the fact that they loved a criminal, that they loved someone that killed one of their own, that you met your fate by the sun and that I did not even think about stooping to your pathetic level." Ereinion spat in my face as he slammed his fist once into my noise, breaking it and letting the blood drip from it and then once into my chest, right above my heart; he then started to walk out of the room.

" Nátulcien was a good girl that turned to the wrong side of the clan because of you, because of the fact that you brought her to Tathar's clan when we split. She would not have been there, craving the blood of others after having just been feeding on deer if it had not been for you and Tathar. So if you really want to blame someone then you can try and suck out your own damn blood. . ." I started to cough as looked at him, my vampire side was starting to already die. " Monster."

" You will fry." Ereinion smiled as he left, leaving me to be once again alone.

I thought that would be the last person that they would allow in here, that Ereinion would be the last person that I would see the smile of. I took in a deep breath as I heard the door open once again, took weak to even lift my head as they entered my cell and when they got closer I did not even bother to open my eyes. I was weak, I was in pain, everything about my body now screamed where the silver was touching me. I could feel the human side of me that I had never felt before washed over in waves as I could feel my muscles ache and my stomach turn from not eating in so long. As I felt the soft touch of a cold hand on my cheek I looked up only a bit to see Tathar starring down at me with a frown coming from his face. I wondered how he had gotten his way past the guards but could only smile as he knelt down to my level and lifted my head for me so that we were looking at one another. I was weak and he could feel it inside of him, where I hurt I knew that he could feel my pain, we were connected like that.

From drinking one anothers blood so long ago, we had been able to feel one another from that moment on. At any given time if I had focused hard enough I could tell you where he was and how he was feeling. When I was hurt Tathar would be able to feel it and when Tathar was hurt I would be able to feel it. When either of us were upset the other would know about it. The best thing when we were a team is that we were able to read each others minds, tell what we needed to the other without anyone else hearing, and would be able to send messages for miles away without having to utter one word. Tathar slowly brushed all of the hair out of my face, wiping the blood and sweat away with his palm and looked over my body slowly as he opened his mouth to show his fangs.

" Rollywaters. . . take what I am about to give you with all of my love." He stated as he bit into his own wrist and held it to my mouth. " And know that he will may for what he has done to you."

" No. . ." I muttered as I tried to turn away.

" _If you want any chance of making it today then you will need as much as you can possibly suck into you before they come and take you away. Rollywaters, I need you to take this from me, right now." _ Tathar demanded of me as he shoved his wrist into my mouth and instantly my fangs shot out and dug deeper into his wrist, instincts taking over. _" Good Rolly. Take as much as you can_. _I will be fine, do not worry about me, worrywart." _

Vampires blood, even to another vampire, was the most powerful thing that anyone could have ingested. It could heal whatever was hurt, could make you powerful as one could me, and could also make you higher than a kite if you ingested enough of it – though that seemed to only work on non-vampires – within the first few sips of his blood I could feel my vampire side coming back to my body and knew that I was growing stronger once again. Though I was still weak from the silver chains wrapped around my body, I knew that I would be able to handle much more of the sun that the elders would be expecting thanks to Tathar's wonderful gift of life to me. When the guards called out to Tathar I pulled away and he wiped all of the blood away from my face.

" You just remember the gift that I have given to you Rollywaters and remember that you are and always will be _mine_. I will call for my favor when the time is right, I will come back for you. Do not call too in love with that dwarf just because your clock went off for him." He stated as he roughly gave me a kiss and started to walk off.

" Till next time." I smiled as I dropped my head like I had before and he gave me a wink before starting to shed tears like he had been since he had gotten into the room.

I could smell the dew on the ground as they drug me outside and through the town one more time to make sure that I was humiliated and that the whole town knew that they were going to hang someone up by the end of the night. I did not open my eyes, did not allow them to know that I was so much more powerful that I really was, I _made _them drag me around the town. They placed silver all around my body as they hung me from a wooden pole in the middle of the town and hissed as they placed silver right at my neck so that I would have to look directly ahead of me as I met my fate. I smiled as I looked at the small crowd that had made their way with us from the walk and looked out and around the crowd I could see my clan and Tathar's clan together and knew that there was _something _that was up. My brother was in the front of the crowd and he looked like he was still about to cry as he saw me like this.

" Rolly Zeazal, you have been charged for the murder of Nátulcien Essember and for this you will burn today at sunrise for what you have done. Do you have any last words to say?" One of the elders asked as he stood at the edge of the platform.

" I will make sure that when you cross to the other side that there is a sliver bed waiting for you with your name written on it." I spat at him as I looked to the crowd and smiled. The sun was coming on quickly.

" Enjoy your last minutes." Another elder said as he passed as I spat at his feet as well.

Soon the crowd started to part leaving just my brother and the clan standing in front of me as I looked out at them and with a little motion of the hand I shooed them off and they all nodded and one by one started to leave, they were afraid as I was the only difference was that they were showing it more than I could possibly bare to show it. I was scared and sad and lonely and when that sun finally came up from the ground and touched my skin I was thriving in pain. I thought that that maybe, just maybe the dwarfs would come and get me right at that moment when the sun came up, but they were too smart for that and they knew that there may be some lone and crazy vampires that would kill them at first glance. But the sun was getting hot and soon small patched of my skin, right around where the silver was touching, was started to burst on fire and a scream erupted from my lips.

It was kind of funny, the flames would burst around me and would stay on fire for what seemed like hours and then they would sort of just die off. . . then would burst into flames once again minutes later but in a bigger patch. Even with the vampire blood that I had consumed, if I was left there for much longer I would have died. There was no way around the fact that the blood was most likely healing the small patches that were busting into flames and then would just catch onto fire once again but it would not have lasted much longer when I finally heard the steps coming from the ground near me as a piece of my cheek caught on fire and I screamed out. Most of my body either was or felt like it was on fire when I heard the sound of the chains breaking and the chains being torn off of my skin, handing large hunks of skin with it.

" Fili, get her into the shade quickly and make sure that the fire is taken care of another vampire said that he would help with the rest of this." Thorin's voice called through the vial of pain as I opened my eyes and smiled up to him.

" She's still alive!" Fili cried out as I reached out and softly took a hold of Thorin's hand.

" You. . . you came." I tried to smile but was becoming too weak to do such a thing, all of the blood that I had been given was going to try and heal my body.

" Quickly, place the cloak over her body and get her out of this town. We are not welcomed here." Another, older voice stated as I felt what much have been the coolness of my cloak being rested on my body as they rushed me through the town of the dead.

* * *

I did not know how long they had been running for, to be honest I blacked out soon after we went over the city walls, and when I awoke I could feel people poking my side and I looked up to find that there were five people hovering above and and starring down at me as I opened my eyes. I was in pain and could feel ever muscle that moved when I tried to lift myself from the ground and fell back onto it with a thud that felt like it shook the earth under my body. I cried out in pain and noted that we were in a cave someplace and that it was still sunny outside of the cave. Thorin scowled as he came back in to see the dwarfs and one halfling hovering over my body.

" She's awake!" Kili called out to Thorin as Thorin rolled his eyes at the boy.

" Do you not know that during the day hurt vampires are supposed to be _dead_." I hissed as I cried out in agony once again as I tried to hurt my head.

" They should be back by now! What is taking them so long!" Kili asked as he looked to Thorin who just shook his head.

" It seems like all wildlife through here is gone someplace else. They may be looking as far as they can for something for the girl." Thorin stated as he knelt down beside of my head and looked at me. " Rolly, you and your people helped my people when we were in need and now my people will repay the favor for you." He whispered as he softly reached out and touched my burnt hand to his lips.

" Will. . . will she be alright if she does not get blood soon enough, Uncle?" Kili asked to Thorin and I instantly made the connection.

" This is the child that you tended to so long ago. . . then that. . . that makes. . . oh. You have grown since the last that we have met Fili." I smiled as the older of the brothers starred at his uncle. " We placed in the trees around my land when we were both much younger while your uncle tended to your kid brother and mother while my clan worked to patch up your people. You have grown." I smiled as he instantly smiled as well, he remembered.

" _Rolly_." Fili whispered and kissed my forehead lightly before Kili softly pushed him away.

" You saved my life at the risk of destroying your own. . ." Kili whispered as he looked down at me and I cried out in pain. " What- what is wrong!"

" I'm, I'm trying to heal-" I let out a cry of pain as I felt like my inside were ablaze, " but there is not- fuck – there is not enough to blood to keep my healing process an organs working." I cried out as I gripped onto Thorin's hand tightly.

" She's dying still." Thorin softly said as he reached out and moved the hair from my face.

" No! There is something that we must be able to do to slow it down until they others are back with an animal." Kili cried out as his brother pushed him back.

" She needs blood." The halfling said as he looked down to me.

" Then I will give her blood!" Kili stated as he tried to take out his sword but his brother instantly threw his arm into the wall of the cave.

" You have gone mad!" Fili cried out. " A day ago you would have killed her! What has gotten into you!?"

" I will not do that. I would lose control." I cried out as I looked to him. " Then you would have to kill me anyway." I looked to Thorin and then back to his nephews.

" We're back!" Someone from outside stated and I could smell the fresh scent of blood from the carcass that they had killed and felt my fangs on my lips.

" Hurry!" Thorin yelled as they drug the body inside of the cave and I could almost feel all of the dwarfs starring down at me. " All but Kili leave, I doubt that any of you would want someone watching over you watch when you are starving."

" I doubt that Bombur here would mind, he's always starving!" Another voice called out that made them all laugh as they left.

They moved the body near to me and I could almost not think while my instincts took over and I dug into the animals body with my fangs without even a second thought to what I was eating. The blood was warm and amazing as it slid down my body and refilled all of my origins with what it needed the most. I could feel my skin and my body healing from the fight from the night before and the sun that was still shinning. My hair was starting to regain the shine that it had before and was starting to flow down to the length it had been before the fire had destroyed it. The taste of the animal did not really matter at that moment, I did not care about it at all, I loved every moment of it. As when I finally sucked the animal dry I looked up and noted that Kili and Thorin did not look scared or horrified like I thought they would have been but more interested in my healing than anything else. I must have looked like a completely different girl.

" Hello boys." I smiled with a small wave as I felt my body and powers coming to a full once again.


	3. Chapter 3

They way that the two looked at me and the way that the others did when they returned in, the way that they first acted around me – it made me feel the way that all of the other races had done before them when they first set eyes on a vampire – it made me feel like the monster that I truly was. I thought that at the first opportunity that they had that they would try and off with me because of the way that I acted and for what I was, it was something that many had tried to do before and that so many would try after this as well. But then faces from the past came and sat along side of me in the cave, faces from a time long ago when things were so much better than they were now, all smiling and happy and ready to tell the stories of their lives since the last time that we had met. Soon they were all telling the stories about family members that I had known and some that had died and some that had been born since the last we had spoken.

" What what of you Rolly? What have your people come to since the last we have all seen you?" Balin questioned from the comer of the room as the younger dwarfs walked around trying to make a fire to roast the deer on.  
" Oh . . . my people?" I felt as if I was being chocked as I looked down to my fiddling hands. " My people are . . . well they are not so well to be honest. The new government that we have is cracking down the on population all together. Since our law states that one vampire cannot kill another it means that not many of us die and since we should not be out of the city walls – though no one has ever followed that law – we cannot procreate anymore. No children have been born since just after you all left and none have been turned either. Few clocks have chimed since I was a child because of the new law and so few weddings as well."

" Clocks?" Kili asked as he dropped his pile of dead wood in the middle of the cave and sat down beside of his uncle.

" Why would a clock chime?" Fili asked as he did just as his brother and sat beside of Fili.

" The soul mate clock." I chuckled as I rubbed the one on my wrist. " It's implanted soon after birth on every vampire and every newly created vampire. It will tell you the exact _moment _when you will meet your true love, your soul mate, and from that moment until the end of time you will be together and blah blah blah. But when you meet your soul mate, that exact moment when your clock hits all of it's zero's, it will chime indicating that you have met your one." I smiled lightly as I pressed my fingers down on mine and felt the parts that were hiding it into my wrist press against my muscles.

" How long does yours say that you have?" Kili asked like a child.

" Mines chimed already." I looked down and showed him my clock blinking zero.

" Congratulations Las!" Dwalin beamed as he hit me on my back and it gave a loud and hollow thug as he did so.

" Thank you." I said as I looked to Kili.

" Who is the young Lad then?" Glion asked with a smile coming to his face as my usually pale cheeks most likely turned rosy red.

" Leave the las to have some tings to herself!" Balin said to the other as they both stood and started to light the fire.

" Um. . . here. . . your brother wanted you to have these." Kili stood as he took off a small black backpack off of his shoulder and then a sword holster off from his waist.

" Thank you for protecting them." I smiled as I opened the flaps around the bag and smiled to see the contents within.

It was really funny how different the world from within the walls of the city and outside were. The dwarfs all stood around and starred as I started to dig deep within my bag and started to pull out item after item of different things. Magic was something that is heavily practiced in the vampire world and we use it with everything from defense to the storage of our items. It was the only magical backpack that my household had and with a smile I was thrilled to find that Isembard had packed for me viles of blood that would last a good while, my black cloak that would cover all of my body within it and a hood that would shade me face from the sun, a map of everywhere that we had been and all of the allies that we had around Middle-Earth, some candles to light the night way, another pair of clothing to make sure that I would not be walking around without shoes on and in a burnt white dress, and finally I pulled it out and nearly squealed like a small girl as pulled out my necklace that was taken from me along with the rest of my clothing and wondered how Isembard got his hand on this. As I wrapped it back onto my neck I found that it gave me the strength to smile as the others looked from it to me and then went back to what they were doing before.

I was quick with packing up everything that I had and getting dressed in the silence of another part of the cave that waved off from the rest. A yellow shirt that flowed to my waist, black pants that fit perfectly around my leather black boots, and my cloak that would shelter me from the long days that were ahead. I wrapped my sword around my waist and smiled as I took it off from the holster and felt the blade across my skin and noted that it had been recently sharpened to a point and also polished by the way that it shinned in the setting sun. I wrapped my hair up lightly into a bun around the crook of my neck and threw the bag back around my back as I took for the main area of the cave to find that everyone had started to eat the over cook deer and I tried to told my breath as I walked past the now disgusting creature that smelt of burnt flesh.

" Night will be coming soon and I will be far from here as soon as it does. I truly have to thank you for saving me from the fate that I would have faced today, Thorin. I am in your debt." I stood in front of the king and gave him as small bow as he looked to me. I shot my hand out and smiled as Thorin stood and took it into his.

" You. . . you are leaving?" Kili gave a hurt look as his eyes wondered from mine to my wrist that was still in the grasp of Thorin and then back up to me. " You. . ." Kili mumbled as he stood from his place.

" If our paths ever cross again, Thorin Oakensheild, I will make sure to repay to you this debt." I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and drew me into his broad chest.  
" There is no debt that needs to be repayed between the two of us, Rolly, you are among friends and family here." He whispered into my ear as I smiled.

" I hope to hear good things about you when you become king, Thorin, very good things." I smiled as we broke from the hug and I nodded to the others that I knew and the ones that I had met as I past them.

" Uncle!" Kili cried out as he tried to reach out for my shoulder but I was still far to quick for the dwarf and moved instantly towards the mouth of the cave. " Rolly!" Kili said as he ran towards me and gripped onto me as I walked into the fading sun.

" You do not seem to understand that me being here will do nothing but bring immense danger to this whole company in the form of my people coming for me. My clan will have some plan that will keep them off of my trail only for a short while before they will learn that I am still alive and then they will come for me. I cannot bring anyone else into the damage that I have caused for me, not your friends and family, and not you." I hissed as I looked to him and he stood in shock. " You face tells everything before you can come out and say it Kili. You leave nothing to be hidden. You are a prince and that is what you have to stay and not have anything to do with a _vampire criminal _like myself." I sighed as he took a hold on my hand and smiled to me.

" And what then if I do not give a _damn _about danger because since we have started this journey we have been in nothing but danger." He smiled as he looked to me. " I mean. . . after all. . . danger is what made me find you. Danger is what brought you to me, me to you, and made this-" Kili softly ran his finger over my clock as he looked to the blinking zero's and then back up to me. "- chime in such a way as you described that it would. It is what made us meet and made me feel so much differently about everything that I have ever known before."

" You are simply aw struck over the fact of meeting a new species that nearly killed you and another that saved you life." I snorted as I looked away from him. " Besides, this thing- it. . . it. . ."

" It had brought you into my life and now you seem to think that I am simply going to allow you to walk out of it like you were never even there to begin with? That's just silly and I will not allow it!" Kili snorted as he took my hand into his. " Come along on this journey, you and be our second burglar."

" You want me to be a thief? Like steal something for you guys, because I mean if there is something that you need I guess that I would have to say that I would be much faster than of of you at taking it but I do not know what my morals would think about that, and what the hell do you mean _second_?" I asked as this brought a chuckle to the dwarf that made me smile as I looked to his lips.

" You are like no one that I have ever met before, you know that?" He smiled as he looked me in the eyes and for a moment I felt bare. " And I like the fact that you seem more offended by the fact that you are in second place for something than the title that has been giving to you."

" Well I have been called many things in my life but being second has never seemed to work for me before. . ." I smiled as I could hear another chuckle coming from the dwarf that I was allowing to hold my hand still.

" Oh, is that so?" The smile on his face made me smile even more.

" I have never come in second place in anything before, it's just not in my style. So tell me chief, if I stick around for _you_, what will I be stealing for this company?" I rolled my eyes as I could see the look of excitement wash over his face.

" Well it's more like you will have the qualities of being a burglar than actually stealing something. I just seem to think that you would be very stealthy and would be amazing to go in and find out where the dragon is and. . . well. . . helping to take back what is ours." Kili tried to act all tough and strong as he state this, which only made me laugh a bit.

" You. . . you want me to be _dragon _bait? Is that it? You want me to go into the mountain that a dragon is in and find out everything that I can from him and possibly even slay him for you?" I smiled and shook my head as I looked to my feet. " Man do the fates know how to pick them for me or what?"

" So is she staying?" Fili said as he popped his head out of the cave and looked to the two of us with a wide smiling coming onto his face.

" Boy! Get back in here and let the couple have their _time_!" A older voice called as Fili jerked back into the cave.

" I think that I am happy that I will be the second one going in after all. But hey, I guess being in a new clan can have it's benefits." I shrugged as I looked around and felt the chill in the air and did not brother me much anymore.

" Like?" Kili smiled and all I could do was laugh as I knew that he was thinking that I was talking about him.

" Well, most in there are trained in battle and could keep off a good ward of vampires for awhile. There's another minority species that may take more of the parting blows so that I will not be the one that is outed. A group means that I will not have to be keeping watch and guard for myself all of the time because trust me, sleeping and being on guard at the same time really fucking sucks, and to be honest I could really use to be around some living people once in awhile, it sucks to be among the dead for such a long period of time." I smiled as he looked at me in a confused way. " I'm a vampire remember that. I have no heartbeat and I do not need to fill my lungs with the same air that you need to. I have the hearing that is a thousand times better than any elf that you may have ever encountered and I have the sight of an owl. I drink the blood of an creature that I can get my hands on, I have fangs that could rip through your skin within a half a second – so do not piss me off – I should sleep during the day but I can during the night at some point or at dawn if I need to be placed on guard duty as long as I get some sleep or I will get the bleeds, do not touch me with anything that even had silver within it because it hurts like a bitch if you touch me with it, oh and one more thing to know about me," I smiled as he nodded and I knew that he was trying to take as many mental notes as he could, " If there is an elf anywhere near here, I will rip his head off without thinking about it because they kill my people without thinking about it and they will do it if they have the chance." I smiled as I took hand from his grasp and moved back into the cave where they were all starring at me and I shrugged and looked to them,

" I guess that I am staying." I smiled as most gave a cheer or clapped and smiled and laughed as they all stood and looked from me to Kili, who looked confused but happy.

" Welcome to the company!" Ori smile as he touched my shoulder almost in a scared way.

" Rolly! Welcome!" Balin said with a hug as I knelt a bit and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

" Welcome." Thorin nodded with a soft smile as he turned back to the outside where the dark of the night was coming on fast.

" Thank you, Thorin." I nodded as I looked around and found that it seemed like a party was starting to erupt in the cave.

Music was playing and some were singing songs and all around it seemed like there was a good time to be had within the cave. The songs were upbeat and happy and some things I caught on to the lyrics and would sing to myself as they would all sing and others I was just amazed too much by their singing and found myself sitting in awe and listening. But the person that I did seem to hunker down beside was one Mister Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit that had also come along on this journey at the request of the dwarfs. He did not say much to me and clearly did not want to be very close to me – most likely because of what I was and because he was watched me sink my teeth down into a whole deer – but I did not mind, it was not like I really was looking to start up a friendship with anyone, just more of an alliance if anything else. I did not know how long the music kept going on for before I found myself slowly sinking into the cave and wrapping my cloak around my body.

* * *

Thorin assigned Kili and Fili to the first guard duty and than it would be me looking out for the rest of us on my own – mostly because Thorin knew of my battle ability and knew that I could handle myself if anything were to happen – I did not know how long it had been since I had fallen asleep, but when I awoke I found that the Hobbit had his head resting on the very corner of my shoulder and that I had someone elses blue cloak was on my body. I smiled as I knew the scent that it belonged to and found myself huddling into it even more than I really needed to as I took in the dwarfs scent and slowly starting to drift back into the deep sleep that I had been in before. It seemed like it had been a century before I found the light tap of a hand on my hip shaking me to wake.

" Rolly. . . Rolly. It's your shift now!" Fili whispered into what must have seemed like to him as utter darkness.

" Okay. . . okay. . . I'm awake!" I muttered as I got my eyes to open and looked around to find that all but Fili had found a place on the ground and was fast asleep. " What. . . what time is it?"

" Two in the morning." Fili smiled as he knelt before me.

" You were supposed to wake me at midnight to take over the night shift, silly." I laughed as I looked to the mouth of the cave and found that Kili still stood out guarding.

" He would not allow it. Fool." Fili started to undress himself from his day clothing.

" Well I will simply have to knock him out then and drag him in and beside you when you rest then." I shrugged as I stretched out every muscle that seemed to be sore from sleeping on the ground.

" Good idea." Fili laughed as he took my place on the ground as I stood and wrapped my own cloak back around my body with my family's sword back around my waist.

I took in a deep breath and walked around the bodies of dwarfs and one large wizard and made my way into the older air that was surrounding us. A soft smile that I was trying to hide came over my face as I wrapped the blue cloak back around the dwarf's shoulders and rubbed my hands up and down his goose bumped arms. At some point during the night he had thought that I must have been cold and sacrificed his own body heat to allow me to get just a little bit more heat into my already room temperature body. I gave his hand a soft kiss as I looked out to see that the night was still alive around us with the sounds of wild animals running all around us, though there was nothing too dangers around it still worried me to think that there may be something else out there.

" Thank you but you must remember that the next time that you seem to think that I am cold, I do not usually need to gain any body heat, I'm usually at around the room temperature or the temperature

around us. It's merely a comfort thing that I have done since I was a child." I smiled in embarrassment as I thought about it but then shook my head and looked back at him. " Now go, you need your rest to be ready for whatever may come for us tomorrow. I do not need to save your ass once again from utter death." I laughed as he rolled his eyes and looked to me.

" I never did get to say thank you for that." Kili mentioned.

" Well not worry about it, it was not like I was just going to stand there and watch you die by the hands of an ex-friend." I sighed as I thought back to the vampire and knew her so well.

" I'm sorry for what happened as well." Kili tried to touch my hand but I pulled it away.

" So am I. Now go and rest, I am in no mood to speak about what happened last night anymore." I hissed as I turned to shoo him back into the cave.

" Goodnight, Rolly." Kili smiled as he turned and started to make his way back into the cave before he turned back to me and wrapped his cloak back around my body. " For comfort tonight." He said lightly as he sunk in a kiss on my cheek before finally going into the cave and going to sleep. When I could finally hear that his breathing was alike the rest of them I finally took in a deep breath of air and smiled as I could smell his scent sinking into my body.


	4. Chapter 4

I found myself loving the scent of the dwarf's cloak that he had given for me to wear, the way that it wrapped around my body and the way that I could still feel a little bit of the warmth that he had left on it from when he had been wearing it; it made me smile a bit as I looked out into the night and rested my head on the wall of the cave and sighed. I looked around and kicked the wall as hard as I could and felt like I should be screaming my lungs out and would have been if it had not been for the fact that there was more than a dozen dwarfs, a hobbit, and a wizard, sleeping in the cave right next to me that would be unimpressed if I did so. There was so much that I had been keeping built up that all of a sudden I found myself beating on the outer side of the wall, kicking and hitting at the wall as hard as I could, tears falling from my eyes as I finally let all of my emotions flood from my body by taking it out on the wall that was right in front of me. I cried out until I could not do it anymore and I could not feel my limbs, I slowly slid down the wall and cried in silence as I looked down to my wrist that was still blinking at zero and hissed to it.

There was something wrong with me, there must have been for this to happen. No one in history has even falling in love with someone outside of the common ground of vampires, let alone had a soul mate that was not a vampire and if there ever has been before then they just turned them into a vampire before there was any chance of noticing that they were no vampire. I was wrong, I was something that should be fixed. This stupid thing on my wrist must have been broken when we were fighting, it must have been hit against something or worse broken completely and went off prematurely. I was just feeling this way over him because my mind must have been telling me that I love him and that he is my soul mate because my stupid fucking clock is wrong! How could this happen to me? How could I be the only one in history to fall in love with something that has never been turned into a vampire before and that is something that most vampires do not even like? I am supposed to be in love with someone that my father will accept, a loyal and kind vampire. Not a. . . a _dwarf _and I found one night and killed one of our kind for. God, how could this happen to me?

" Everything alright out here, Las?" A voice came from the mouth of the cave as I tried to hide my tears and nodded to him without looking. " What is it?" He asked as he came and sat beside of me.

" This stupid fucking thing, it must be broke or something." I cried out as I shot my wrist out for him to see it and he nodded as he saw the blinking zero's on my wrist.

" Do not like who the fates have picked for you, then?" Bofur said with a smile as he looked at my new clothing attire.

" No it's. . . it's not that really. . . it's just that. . . he will not be accepted by my people because well. . . well he's not a vampire. I mean no one in history has ever been clocked out with someone that is not a vampire before, _ever_. I mean there have been a few people from the race of men that were almost instantly changed into vampires but I mean that does not really count and this. . . well this is so much more different than _that_." I sobbed as I tried to stop my crying.

" Well how do you feel about this non-vampire lad?" He asked as he reached out and lightly touched my shoulder.

" I do not know. I can feel the fates trying to pull us together in a way that I cannot stop it from happening, I mean hell _I killed a vampire _for him. And he has just completely succumbed to the fates wishes because of the way that he even acts around me. . . but. . . I. . . I do not know the boy anymore than I know any of you really. Hell . .. I know him less than I really know anymore, most of you guys I have met atleast once. I've met Gandalf almost every summer for the past twenty years!" I laughed as I looked to Bofur and smiled. " I just do not know how to feel about this whole stupid thing."

" Love is never stupid, Las, sometimes it can be cruel and others silly, but never stupid. Always remember that there is always a meaning behind it. Give the boy a chance, he may prove you wrong." Bofur smiled as he stood and placed his hand out for me to take.

" How long have I been out here, having a bitch fit?" I asked as Bofur gave a confused look and then just shook his head.

" Most likely about two hours, time for you to go back to bed Las. We will be traveling once again by morning." Bofur said as he took out his weapon from the place it had been hiding in his belt.

" _Evening Miss Rolly. Care to take an adventure with me before dawn? You must still be starving._" A cold chill went up my body as I looked out into the night and Bofur gave a concerned look.

" I'm fine. Really, I'm just. . . I need to go for a walk. . ." I said as I looked out into the night and smiled back to the concerned dwarf. " Before you go onto your shift, please place this back onto Kili."

" Alrighty. . . are you sure that do you do not want someone to go out with you to help and make sure htat you are alright?" He asked as he looked at me.

" I'm fine. Promise." I smiled as I took off into the night. " _Where_?"  
_" You're getting warmer!" _The childish side of his voice shone through as he flashed me a picture from his mind to mine of where he was and it was almost like he had given me coordinates and almost got there before Tathar got there.

" Good golly Miss-"  
" What do you have, I'm fucking starving." I smiled as he pulled out a boy from behind a tree.

" I could rip your clothes off right here if it weren't for this stupid fucking thing." I let out my fangs as I took the body from the vampire and sunk my fangs into the body quickly.

Thought I had healed almost fully, it would never had been able for me to fully heal without the blood of another person. I would have had to feed more, I would have been able to get injured much more often, and I would have more mental breaks like this until I finally took what I needed from one of my new friends. Hell, they would have never understood what I was doing right now or why I would have to do this and it was better for the blood to be on Tathar's cold hands than mine, I was just drinking the blood out of a dead girl. It was amazing at that, the way that it made my body feel and the way that I needed it so bad it was an amazing and euphoric combination. I dropped with the woman's body to the ground and smiled as I took the final sips from her body and laid back on the ground with a wide smiling coming to my face. It was more than I could have ever expected it to be and more as I looked to Tathar I could see that he was smiling down to me as I softly lifted my body from the ground and helped me to stand once again.

" Do not think that stupid little clock wont stop me from ripping off your clothes right here and having my way with you a thousand times over again." Tathar whispered into my ear playfully.

" Do not think that I will not stab you with a branch in a thousand different places to leave scars that will never leave your body so that all will know what you have done to me." I giggled as I moved away from his body and danced around in the pale moon light.

" Look at her body and look at her move, now that's what I call a woman! Would you agree with me, Kili?" Tathar said with a smile as he looked towards the opening in the woods.

" Kili!" I cried out as I looked and saw him standing there, looking shocked as he looked from me to the body that was at my feet.

" So you really think that you could fall in love with one of us, boy? You really think that you could stick around with a killer like us? Delicate creature is something she ain't, I'll tell you that much boy, she could rip your heart out within a second if you mess with her. But, it is in her nature, we all need what we need and kill what we. . . don't."  
" Kili. . . this is not what it seems. . .. it's just. . . I need it. . . I'm. . . I'm a-"  
" She's a monster, but then again aren't all women monsters?" Tathar smiled as he looked to me.

" I'm a vampire, we need blood and the blood on another being is the only thing that can fully heal to the extent that I was at. If I did not take the blood then, well then I would have done it another time to someone who was still alive! Kili, I would have killed someone from the company if I did not do this now. It's survival!" I cried out as I looked to Tathar.

" _Cleaver. Really, you must know about him then?" _

" Dog eat dog, boy. That's what it really comes down to in our world, Kili. If you are not one of us, then you could simply become our next meal if you stand in our way. . " Tathar smiled as he looked to me.

" If you get in _his _way. I do not partake in those types actions anymore. I feed on wildlife around us. Unless I have not feed in days, sometimes weeks, and I know that if I do not that the insanity will kick in before long. . . I do not feed on another being." I cried out to him as I wanted him to believe me.

" What happened to my cold blooded killer? The one that would murder a whole city with me within a night if we pleased? The one that lead an army with me instead of having two weak gangs fighting one another? What happened to the woman that did not care or think that the clock was real? Did you kill her too?" Tathar toyed between me and Kili.

" I grew up and out of her and realized what the fuck I was doing to others, Tathar. Just like you should try and do sometimes, grow up." I hissed as I looked at him.

" I do not care about any of it, Rolly. I. . . it scares me a bit to know what you are capable of but it's also good to know it as well. . . I really do not want to test you." Kili said from his place as it was the first I had heard him say me name. It stopped me dead in my tracks as I looked and smiled to him.

" _I really think that the fates could have picked someone with much more battle skills than this boy that they have picked for you. . . Someone who knows a few more cheesy lines that that. Ugh, the living have always been so boring to me and so full of romance. This one is foolish and ignorant of what he has gotten himself into though. . . .oh well, maybe the fates will pick again for you once I rip out his pretty little eyes._" I hissed and let my fangs show as I stepped between him and Kili.

" You even think about hurting him that I will make sure that you will suffer in every way that I know how and I will make sure that you meet the sun by my hands. You know not to doubt me, Tathar, I will do it for I have done before." I hissed.

Tathar was older than I was, meaning that he would always have the upper hand on me because of that. Within the instant he had his hand wrapped so tightly around my neck that I could have sworn that I heard something break and lifted me off of the ground. I was trashing and kicking and trying to get in the position where I would have the upper hand once again but that was never going to happen. Tathar smiled to me as he let his fangs me shown through the pale moonlight as he looked from me to Kili and then back to me and tilted his head. He did not let go of my body, did not move me but to a position where my feet were dangling off of the ground as he looked to me and Kili once again. I was clawing as his hands with my finger nails in a last ditch move to make sure that he would keep focused on me instead of Kili.

" You would really risk your life, your whole existence for _him_? This dwarf that you have barely known for less than a week? Give up on the people that love you so very much and the homeland that you have had since you were born? All for. . . _that_?Love really must make you delusional then. . ."

" Let go of her!" Kili screamed as he drew out his sword, making Tathar only laugh.

" You really think that _that _will kill me? You really have not told him _anything _about our people yet, have you?" Tathar asked as he squeezed harder onto my throat, the only thing I could do was give out a gasp of hair. " That will not kill me boy, that pathetic little blade will only hurt a bit then then I will use it to pluck out the skin I get from ripping you apart out of my teeth." Tathar chuckled as he dropped me to the ground, sending my body to hit it hard. " You take care of her, Kili, I want her in prime shape when I return for her."

" Until. . . next. . . time." I called out as I tried to catch my breath.

" Next time, Rollywaters!" Tathar called from what felt like every direction as Kili knelt down beside of me and lightly touched my neck.

" Are you. . . are you alright?" He smiled as he checked over the rest of my body.

" Throat hurts. . . but all will heal. . . soon." I chocked out as I smiled to him and touched his face lightly. No, I will not allow anything to happen to those pretty eyes." that made me laugh as he took me into his arms.

" You really should let me save you sometime you know. You have now done it twice for me in a week. . . that will be pretty hard for me to complete with." Kili smiled ash e shook his head as he started to walk me back through the woods.

" You do not have to carry me back to the woods. . . in fact please do not carry me back through the woods, I would not want to others to see me like this. . ." I coughed a bit as I looked to him and softly touched his face. " Thank you for trying to stick up for me back there though. It was very brave of you and I really do have to tell you much more about killing our kids, since it seems like you know nothing about how to kill one of us."

" Good idea, since that freak seems to think that he is going to come back for you at some point." Kili looked behind him and noted that Tathar was far gone now.

" Oh he will come for me once again. He seems to think that we are destined for one another or whatever it is. He's one big ball of crazy." I said as I rolled my eyes and sighed.

" Well. . . I guess that he was wrong about that." Kili said as he lightly took my hand from his face and held it in his own, looking down at my clock for a moment. " Since you had known him before that moment and then you met me and it went off."

" Yeah." I smiled and could feel the heat flowing to my face as I knew I must have been blushing and he softly placed his lips onto my clock for a moment before I pulled him away and ripped myself from his grip.

" What? Did I do something?" Kili asked as he looked almost hurt as I wrapped my other hand around my clock and looked to him.

" No. . . it's just that. . .we should get going." I sighed as I looked and could feel that the sun would be shinning through the trees soon. " The sun will be up soon and we will be leaving soon after that. I will need something soon enough." I said as I placed my hood around my head and moved away from him but still kept him in my sight.

" So are we just not going to speak about this anymore? Just act like fate or love or whatever it is has not chosen us for be with one another?" Kili asked as we kept moving.

" Quite, you will wake the others up." I whispered as we came near the cave.

" I do not care if they hear! I know that I feel something for you and I know that you feel something for me, otherwise you would have not have saved my life twice now and I know that I would have never even thought of bringing someone else onto the adventure with us. I do not know what to think about you all I know that is that I cannot give you out of my mind! You are all that I can fucking think about now and I have never felt this way before and I fucking love it! I do not know how you don't feel the way that I do but I will prove to you that you will feel this way!" Kili vowed as he left me alone at the mouth of the cave with the others that were awake starring at us.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking. It seemed like that was all I could do since there was no way I would be able to ride a pony that the rest were riding on and I was not going to hop onto a horse with a wizard, it would have looked horrible for my character, what little I still have of one. I was at the front of the party, scouting out the areas that were to come and making sure that with all of my senses, what little I had during the day, that I could not feel anything coming to attack. The day went by better when I was as far away from Kili and the others as I could because I did not want to have to speak to him anymore of love and romance and vampires and dark clocks because there is really only so much that a girl can talk about her traditions with an outsider before it becomes rather annoying. So scouting was something that I became good at and rather fast.

While the others sat to rest for lunch I kept a look out for things that may come towards us from the top of a hill. It was a peaceful place that I could feel the wind on my face without really having to worry about my hood, could smell the flowers that were in bloom all around the area and wished that I could reach out and touch and smell them up close. I could picture birds buzzing around and chirping to one another, going from branch to branch above and picking at their nest with little eggs nestled within them. I thought of a butterfly soaring by with all of it's beautiful colors fluttering around as a bunny ran back to it's hole to check on its young. But other than the wind and flowers, the plain that we were on seemed to be rather dead. There was no life around us for miles, it seemed like every creature that had been living here moved on and quickly. There was no trace of any people living here, but there was a very light scent of them. All of the animals were either dead around the area or had abandoned their homes and ventured elsewhere. Something new much have come in and took them all out, some predator.

I had a little picnic going myself from under my cloak which, when I stuck my head in for a moment, looked like a circus tent when it came through the town from another vampire city. I took my bag off of it's rightful place on my bag and started to dig through it to find the jars of blood that my brother had packed for me and smiled as I pulled out a bottle of Elf B- blood and smiled as I opened it and could smell everything about the person with one good whiff of the blood. A hunter, sent from someplace with many trees and lots of wildlife around him, to kill as many of us as he could – it really was a suicide mission from whoever sent him to do such a thing – I could feel my fangs come out as I allowed just the smell to come over me. I was still starving from the lack of blood I had gotten since before the journey had started and because I had not gotten a full days sleep let. I took a few sips just to make sure that I would not down the whole thing in seconds and it felt like the whole world around me stopped as I took in the blood to my body. Went I finally put the bottle down I could hear little steps coming from behind my as I wiped my mouth and made my fangs go back to their place in my roof of my mouth. No need to make them think that I'm still an _actual _killer.

" Excuse me." A smaller voice said behind as I smiled and turned to find that it was Ori standing behind me. " Would you like anything to eat, Miss?" He asked as he held out an empty plate and I giggled a bit as I shook my head.

" Thank you very much Ori, but I do not eat the same types of food as you do. . . well I do not really eat I guess is a better way of putting it. But thank you for thinking of me, really, thank you." I said as he came in a bit closer.

" I have only heard stories about vampires before. . . things that children would say to one another when they were trying to frighten each other. More like horrible bedtime stories if you ask me. They would say. . . say horrible things about vampires. . ." Ori was trying to make me seem like a good person as I smiled.

" Vampires are usually horrible _monsters_, Ori. That is why the stories were made to begin with, to keep children from venturing in the woods at night because we would eat them up. Teen vampires are the worst though, they. . . they are the ones that you hear about in those stories because the elders know how to handle themselves a bit better. Teens. . . they'll kill not just because they need it but for the true fun of it, for the thrills. Ori, vampires are horrible beings that should not have a place in Middle-Earth. We were supposed to have been wiped out with the Dark Ages but we only evolved and hide behind our city walls since then. Well – most of us hide behind the walls." I laughed as I looked out to the world around.

" Why did you not hide behind the walls?" He asked as he sat beside of me on the hill.

" Because I was a teen that need the slaughter that I could not get within the walls. I needed a thrill that I had not had since I was a child wondering through the woods. I wanted an adventure. I am part of a generation that has the biggest amount of children in the history of vampire so there were many more like me that wanted to explore, so we did it as a pack- as a clan. We have explored more of this world than I would like to think about, gone through entire villages without waking a soul and then the next one we would burn to the ground for the lust of the kill. To be honest, going over those walls was the best thing that we ever did. . . hell, that's how I met you guys. Right?" I smiled as I fumbled with my fingers under my cloak.

" Do you regret it?" Ori asked as I looked up at him.

" What?"

" Do you regret going outside of the walls? I mean if you had not done it that night. . . well you would not have killed that girl for us." He almost sounded sad because of this and he was not even there.

" Do I regret killing a girl that was going to kill someone else? No. I think I have grown more that most of the old clan has because I do not have that lust anymore. I – I guess I would have to say no, I loved going past that wall ever since the day that I first did it with my brother and the way that it grew since then. I needed friends and I got a clan. Now I have you guys." I smiled as I turned to see all of the dwarfs sitting around in a circle eating like barbarians.

" And Kili." Ori blushed a bit as he said that.

" And Kili." I sighed as I looked to find him beside of his brother giving a cute smile and laughing with his family and friends. " Cannot forget him."

" We all do know about what happened back there, Miss. You two do not have to hide it anymore." Ori beamed as if he thought that it would help saying that.

" Oh. . . pardon?" I asked as my smile began to fade.

" Whatever it is that you two now have going on because of the clock. We all know that it went off went you first met Kili, it's nothing to be ashamed of. . . many girls back home would have loved to have him. . . as their. . ."

" Ori, I know all about Dwarven culture and I know that _that,_" I said as I looked to Kili, " is not what they normally look for in a male. I mean he is strong and brave and bold and. . .a bit short. . . and cute and has beautiful, but I mean that is not what they look for in your culture. He is like an ugly goose in your culture. In mine though. . .he would become a beautiful vampire. Oh, he would be one that the girls would hound over. Those features that your kind does not like in him, they would be the things that the vampire side would take over and make even better because that is what almost all other cultures are looking for and what they find appealing that's what draws them to us. Your culture would sham it, I love it." I smiled as I ran my fingers through my hair within the hood.

" No shame in there then, Miss?" Ori said with a smile.

" Besides the fact that I am the only vampire in existence to have a dwarf as a mate. . . nah. That I killed another vampire for my mate. . . maybe. That I ran away from my people and joined a company with my mate, never to see my own family ever again. . ._eh_ probably." I smiled as Ori laughed.

" I would regret that as well Miss." Ori shook his head.

" Call me Rolly." I smiled as he nodded once again. " You should go and eat now, we will be packing up and leaving once again and you should get something in your stomach dinner will not be till we stop for the night." I shooed him off like a mother would to a child.

" What about you Mi- Rolly? What have you had to eat?" He gave a very concerned look as he stood.

" Don't worry." I laughed as barely showed one of the jars of blood I had taken out from my bag that I had placed within my cloak. " I have this to suffice until we stop tonight. It works for now but I will need something a little more. . . warm I guess. . . when we come to a good stop. Something a little more deer and a little less rabbit I guess." I lied straight to his face in hopes that he would not know the difference in blood by only a glace. He laughed as he moved away from me a bit and I let out a very light sigh.

" Enjoy Rolly." Ori said a little squeamishly as he turned and moved back to the ground as I shook my head and allowed my fangs to come out.

" Oh I will." I whispered as I started to nearly chug down the entire jug.

Gandalf surprised me when we finally came back together with a gift, that he had pulled from somewhere that I was still not sure of, of a beautiful horse – not a pony like the rest of them but a horse - she was really something as I lightly pet her black mare. Yes, she would do very well. Though vampires did not have a lot of a need for horses because we could run ten times faster than a horse and we could carry a rather large load on our own, they were still good use for just riding around for the night or when we had very large load that we needed to bring around the towns, then we would use the horses. Of course when I was very little my father had placed me on a horse and made me ride it till I was a professional without even needing to have a saddle to keep me in place. He took pride in knowing that his children always learned things before normal children did because he thought that we were _gifted _in some ways that we never had been before.

Since I was not on a horse they decided that I would take up the back for the group to make sure that nothing would come from behind and try to sneak an attack on us. I sighed in deeply as I looked back to find that I would be riding along with not only Kili but also Fili and the halfing that only seemed to complain the whole ride since we got over lunch. It was hard enough not to speed up my horse and knock him off of his and leave him behind so that I would not have to listen to him anymore than I had to at that moment. I had to rub my temples many times because of the ache in my head that he was giving me and that's when Kili placed his hand onto my shoulder and moved in closer to my horse that I would have liked as he smiled to me and leaned in even closer so that we were only inches apart from one another.

" You are going to fall." I whispered with a smile as he rolled his eyes.

" Do you know everything now?" Kili playfully questioned as he leaned into my hood and gave me a faint kiss on the cheek that made my face feel like it was on fire as he pulled away, so much so that I actually checked to make sure that it had not moved when he pulled away.

" Well call me wrong on one thing I guess." I giggled as Fili turned around to see the two of us the way that we were and smiled towards us.

" Stop with the honeymoon love, Brother, wait until we get to the mountain before you start that with your first." Fili picked on his little brother as Kili almost instantly turned a bright red color.

" _First_?" I raised an eyebrow to Kili as it seemed like his face would never stop turning colors.

" Come now, what happened to that girl a few years back?" Dori called from the middle of the group.  
" Sari?" Nori answered the question for Kili.

" She ended whatever relationship that they had after the second date. Seems like Kili didn't have it in him back then. But don't worry Kili, we all have our nights where we can't get it up." I thought that Kili was about to cry with what his brother was saying.

" Oh? And how many people have you slept with then, _Prince_? From the way that you hold yourself I can tell that you are no virgin but by that stances all on it's own I can tell that you have not had the full experience of sex before either. No. . . you want to make it seems like you know a female so well but you cannot please her fully. Can't keep it up then, Fili? It's alright I guess that it happens to _all _guys. Or atleast the arrogant ones." I smiled as Fili turned red with embarrassment and anger as he turned around on his horse and rode off.

" How could you tell that?" The halfling asked as he moved his horse back towards me.

" The way that he walks, he holds himself to a higher standard than a normal man, showing that he has had sex within the last week I would say right before this whole quest started. But in the way that he hunches his shoulder when he talks to his brother about pleasing a woman, it shows that there is something that he is unsure about when it comes to pleasing a woman so he acts like it. He never has had a woman have full pleasure before so he picks on his brother who would not know better." I smiled as I looked to him and smiled.

" Amazing." He stated as I laughed and rolled my eyes.

" It is something that I am pretty good at, vampire eyes I guess you can call it. I'm sorry I never got you name." He nodded as he tried to take on his hand and I starred at it.

" Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo stated as he looked down to where my hand should be. " Oh yeah, sorry." Bilbo said with an awkward smile as I rolled my eyes once again.

" Can't say that it happens a whole hell of a lot so don't worry too much about it." I laughed as I looked to him and saw so much of his past life within him. . . so much of it indoor. . . safe and sound. " Are you scared, being so far away from your home and being someplae that it new and dangerous to you, Bilbo Baggins?" I blurted out as he looked at me baffled.

" A bit I guess. . . why. . . how did you come up with that?" He asked as he looked around.

" It's a vampire gift I guess you can say." I smiled as we rode on talking with one another as the color in Kili's face started to come back down to it's normal color.

When we finally came to our stop for the night it was already dusk and it seemed like everyone had their place in what they were supposed to do to get ready for the night. Kili and Fili were tending to the horses for most of the night. Bilbo and many of the rest were getting firewood for the fire for dinner. Dinner was being prepared and was already starting to smell like the seasonings that they were going to be putting in to it. And finally there was Thorin who was sitting near the edge of a run down home and starring into the night that was dawning around us, into what looked like nothing to me as I moved in close to him and knelled beside of him and looked out in the general area that he was looking in and saw more of the nothing that I smiled as I looked to him and he did not look back.

" Would you like for me to do anything to help with the evening runs? I feel like I am just standing around out there while everyone is on their way doing one thing or another." My voice broke his trance as he looked to me and smile.

" No. . . no Rolly. You go get something out there that will fill you for the night and then get a full nights rest you have done enough for us today." He said as he placed his hand onto my shoulder.

" Thank you, Thorin. But if you need anything, just holler and I will come." He nodded and I took off into the woods leaving a small breeze following behind me.

I found an elk in the woods and devoured most of it before the things even knew what hit him. I thought about bringing him back to the camp with me but I knew that it would take too much to cook it all before we would be leaving in the morning and knew that it would be better to leave the carcase for nature to take care of. As I washed the excess my body off in a small stream I smiled as the through of getting a good rest, even if it was at a time where my sense were heightened and that I would be able to do so much more for the company, I was still so tired that I could collapse with the right leaves under my for comfort and I started to pick them as I went through the woods and followed what I thought to be the scent of our campfire back. I could hear everyone yelling and hollering from a far and thought that they were only doing what they normally did before bed – acted like boy and screamed and played little trick on one another – but when I moved a bit of bush I saw something different.

Three giants had half of the company wrapped around a large log above a fire and the others were in giant sacks thrown over one anther in the corner of the clearing. Our ponies and my horse were in a pen together and they were all scared as could be. I rolled my eyes as I noted that Fili and Kili were still fine, they would not be when I would finally break them out of this. Figures that because of what happened earlier that they would not be thinking too much of taken care of the horses until it was too late. I took in a deep breath and knew that it I would not be getting my well deserved fully nights sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

How could it get any worse than this? All of the dwarfs were wrapped up in these burlap sacks, unable to move and all of their weapons were in a little pile on the other side of the fire. Some I could smell were starting to get nice and toasty above the fire and the others could do nothing but watch them! Gandalf was missing from the group and it seemed like with every passing second that went by that there was nothing more that I could do, I mean these guys were giants and it takes a lot to kill such a thing even for a vampire. I took in a deep breath and that is when I caught it, only a half a mile or so away, the smell of anther fire and the light scent of tobacco coming from a very old pipe and knew that it could only be one person. I lightly smiled and hoped that in my absence that the boys would be alright, but I knew that it would be much better to have Gandalf working with me on this so I ran, as fast as I could through the woods.

Time, it was the time where I became stronger, faster, and more agile. It is the time where the monster inside of my can shine through and allow all of it's powers to be free. Every word the giants spoke to one another, every movement from the dwarfs, I could hear each and every one of them with every step that I took away from them and knew that they were safe for that moment and yet I still ran faster and faster through the woods as to a normal being I would have just been a blur or even just a sound of leaves moving. When the smaller version of our camp came into view I stopped right in front of the wizard and he did not even flinch as I stood there in front of him, he nearly looked up from his pipe and nodded so to tell me to speak.

" Giants have the rest of the company tied up and are going to eat them before dawn. Gandalf I do not know what to do or how to help them! Please, you must come with me and help them! They will die if we do nothing." I sounded as if I was pleading with the older man as he shook his head.

" I told them not to stay there for the night, that it would be a bad idea, but they would not listen. Look where it gets them." Gandalf mumbled as he stood up and started making his way all around the fire.

" So what are we going to do? How are we going to defeat them?" I asked as he looked to me and simply smiled and shook his head as he put the fire out.

" _You _are going to go distract them from eating the fools. I am going to make sure that they never hurt someone else again." Gandalf stated as he started to walk through the woods.

" So wait, you do not want me to kill anyone?" I asked as I started to follow him.

" No. Do not kill anyone." He sighed as he started to walk off in a different directions. " And get there quickly!" He demanded.

" Damn. I was really hoping to kill someone!" I muttered as I started to run back through the woods.

* * *

The halfling was talking when I made it there, going on and on pretty much trying to save everyone's life. I did not see how Thorin could not see it within Bilbo, such bravery that this creature had and so much strength and trust in his fellow company. Bilbo was trying to save the people that he had much just a little earlier than I had and still he was putting his life at stake day in and day out to protect these people and going on this adventure with them. Though he was not very good at it, he was trying to waste time by telling them how to cook the dwarfs. This is when I knew that it would be my time to come in and distract them better than Bilbo was doing. I smiled as I let my fangs come out and ran into the middle of the campsite and shoved Bilbo back into the pile of others before he even knew what happened and smiled up to the giants, letting all of my darker sides come out as I looked to them.

" Hello there." I smiled as I looked to my nails and then back up to them. " Having a little feast I see."

" What's it to you?!" The one in the middle of the group asked as he pointed his giant stirring spoon at me.  
" On nothing, nothing. I just heard that. . . what even are you?" I asked as I turned to the hobbit and gave him a wink. " You know what don't answer that question I don't like to know what my meals are before I eat them. . . makes me pity them too much especially when they are screaming." I smiled, showing them my fangs.

" What do you mean _your _meal?" The one off to the side asked as he came closer. " Do you think that you are going to steal our well deserved meal from us?"

" Oh no no no! I would never dream of stealing something like this from you. You see boys, I have been traveling through the woods a lot lately trying to get back to my clan in Esgaroth and I have been traveling for days now and I am starving, just like you three. Now I do no want the meat, I do not want the bones, but have you thought of what you are going to do with the blood?" I smiled even wider as they looked between themselves.

" _The blood_?" The one in the middle asked once again.

" Well yes, I mean if you cook them you will still have all of that blood coming from them and we all know that the blood will attack some horrible kinds of creatures – not so say that you would not eat them as well – but wolves, bears, and lets just hope that wargs do not catch of to the scent of dwarf blood it would be one hell of a fight then. Especially if there were some orcs that came long with those wargs. But I can take care of that for you guys all together." I smiled as I placed my hands at each side.

" How would you do that?" The one of the other side asked in a higher tone than the others.

" Simple boys, have you ever heard of a vampire?" I smiled as they caught on.

" You are going to drink all of their blood?" The one in the middle asked and I nodded with a smile.

" Rolly!" Kili cried out from behind as I dropped my head and placed my hand on my forehead as I could hear Thorin give Kili a swift kick through the bag.

" How do they know your name? _Rolly_?" The one in the middle asked.

" I . . . I. . ." I was trying to come up with something right on the spot as I smiled and looked to them once again. " I was in love with that _thing _when I was a mortal being. When I had a pulse and craved more than just sex and blood all of the time. He thought that we were in love the fool. A vampire came into our village and turned me, made me into what I am now. He will be the first to be drained if you allow it." I bowed my head as they discussed between themselves and I could hear footsteps from behind me of Gandalf. " Hurry it up." I whispered.

" Fine. Go ahead." The one in the middle said as I used my lighten speed and picked up Kili by the hair and dragged him away from the pile as the others started to yell and scream right on cue and I started to laugh.

" Such cute little things if you ask me, though their blood tastes like shit and I can't say much about their meat. You'll have to tell me all about it after." I winked to the one in the middle as he went back to turning the ones that were still above the fire. " I promise that I will only take a bit, then lie on the ground and act dead. You fool. Just make a lot of noise and make sure that you cause the rest of them to think that I'm actually killing you. I'll heal you later." I whispered so lightly into Kili's ear that I wondered if he heard it.

" You have a plan?" Kili whispered back and I smiled as I moved my fangs lightly onto his neck and could feel his whole body quiver.

" Stop playing with him and just kill him already!" The one with the higher pitched voice yelled.

" Yep." I said as I sunk my fangs into Kili's throat and hit a vein, allowing most of the blood that I took out to make a mess of the sack and piece of his hair as he screamed out in pain with a slight hint of lust coming after it.

" Murderer!" Fili cried out as he tried to move in closer, though I did not know what he was going to do it he did make it to my feet.

" Monster!" Ori screamed.

" Fuck." Kili muttered as I lightly kissed his neck and he dropped his head and fell to the ground _dead_.

" Not to much blood in their little bodies." I smiled as I wiped some of his blood from my mouth and looked to them as they all nodded and smiled.

" Have your pick of the rest." The one in the middle nodded as I looked around. The sun was starting to shine through the stones above.

That's when it happened, Gandalf stood on top of the giant stones and broke it in half, allowing the sun to shine through and hit the three giants and also myself as I screamed at the top of my lungs as the sun hit my skin and could feel parts of my body being scotched and start to burn. I ran from the light and into the nearing woods as I could hear Kili screaming my name and following me and I did not see the giants turn to stone, through I could hear the odd noise of it happening as I retreated into the still dim areas of the woods. My face hurt as the fire started to die down, I panicked as I looked to find that my cloak was on fire from my skin and threw it off of my body and instantly stomped to put it out. I patted out the areas that were on fire, my arms, my legs, and some of my face, and cussed out loud as I looked to find that it was black and flaky and horrible looking. The pain was horrible as I closed my eyes and tried not to cry but the pain, as well as the marks of the flames, died down until I was fully healed. I took in a deep breath and noted that I could hear a slight heartbeat near me.

" I'm sorry if I scared you back there. I had to stall until Gandalf was back and well. . . it was the only thing that I could think of when you blew my cover. I was just going to keep talking about the differences in blood and being a vampire and whatever I could think of until the wizard showed up. . . but that was blown. How are you feeling?" I asked as I did not open my eyes but could hear him kneeling before me.

" Like a fool." I laughed only a bit as I shook my head.

" I meant physically." I groaned as he lightly touched my scorched hand and instantly took it away from him.

" I'm doing better than you are. Are you going to be alright?" Kili asked lovingly as I took back my hand once again and placed his lips onto it as I shot my eyes opened and looked to him.

" You are a fool." I smiled as he looked to me from his place and smiled

" You know, I have been told that." He smiled as he looked to me and I carefully moved my unburnt hand to his neck.

" I am so sorry, Kili." He started to blush as he looked to me and placed his hand onto mine.

" I do not blame you for anything and you have nothing to be sorry for. I would rather this happen to me anytime than to someone else I guess. And. . . I. . . I kind of. . . like it." He blushed even harder as I smiled to him and allowed my fangs to come out once again. " What are you doing?" Kili asked as I could hear his heart rate starting to go up once again.

" Come here." I whispered as I took my hand away from him and bit into my own thumb and allowed the blood to seep from it. " Vampire blood can heal anything. You need to be healed before you fall over because of blood loss." I said as I rubbed my blood onto his wounds.

It was always funny to watch a living beings body as it healed. The way that the wounds would just slowly cave in to itself and the way that everything from within would heal just as quickly. Then there was always the fact that if it was their first time of being healed that they would rub at the area sometimes for hours still trying to get the wound to come back as if it was a magic trick. Kili seemed to handle it pretty well though, he sat there only for a bit and rubbed lightly at his neck and looked to me with a wide smile on his face that seemed like it was never going to go away. We watched over one another as the other healed. My charcoal skin starting to melt into the smooth skin that it had been before, the hair that had been burn off turning back into the long raven color it had been before. I could hear Kili's heart going back to a steady pace and could almost feel my blood taking over where his blood had been taking from and the way that it healed everything from within.

Kili was the one to break this off by moving over to my only slightly burnt cloak and placing it back around my body and putting my hood back around my head before bringing my back through the woods to the old campsite where everyone was sitting around and waiting. Gandalf must have told them what he told me because none of them said a word to me and all seemed to smile and nod to me as if to tell me that they were sorry and I would smile and nod back to the. Most of the older dwarfs must have known what I was doing before hand because all of them smiled and wrapped their arms around me and thanked me for thinking on the spot the way that I had. Finally Thorin looked towards the sky and then back to the company.

" We should start to leave now." Thorin stated as most of the company groaned.

" Are you insane?" I hissed as he looked to me.

" What did you say to me?" Thorin said as he walked up to me and I almost smiled as I noted that I was taller than him.

" I said are you insane. Did I stutter?" I hissed as I looked down to him.

" Possibly." Thorin came back with.

" Good, than you fucking heard me twice." I growled as I looked to him. " We are not moving from his spot until noon or possibly tomorrow. These men have not had an ounce of sleep since two nights ago, they have not eaten properly, and look at them! Some were above a fire for almost an hour! You must be insane to think that they are ready to go off and be fully aware of everything that is going on. I know that if I do not get some sleep soon that I will have little to no power left within me and most of your men may pass out. Now I know your past and I know there's a possibility for an orc pack to come along and look for us so why the hell do you think its a good idea to go off and possibly fight when your men are so weak?" He looked away to his group and then back to me.

" We leave at noon." Thorin hissed as he moved into the woods and I smiled smugly as I turned and saw Kili's face looking at shock to me.

" What?" I smiled as I moved away and into some shade.

" I have never seen my uncle back down from a fight so quickly than you just made him back down." Kili smiled as he followed me into the shade.

" I have that type of talent with people like him, it's called showing them logic." I laughed as I sat and placed my head onto a tree.

" You have a lot of talents." Kili whispered into my ear as he tried to place his arm around my shoulder but I shrugged it away.

" You have not seen too many of them just yet." I said as I allowed myself to succumb to my tiredness.


	7. Chapter 7

I could feel myself slip in and out of sleep through the day and could hear almost everyone around my snoring or grunting and moving around in their sleep. We all really needed this, just a bit of peace and silence from the world around us and for them to take in the warm day and to just sleep off the night before a bit. Kili made these little noises in his sleep and every once in a while I would feel his head fall onto my shoulder and I would nudge him away from me, his breathing kept my awake. After awhile I tried to open my eyes and start to move around, but once a vampire has started to sleep during the day it can be _very _hard to get them to wake up and stay up once again, and my eyes would just shut once again. But I was happy to find that once nightfall came that the others in the group must have felt the same way because we were still here, safe and sound, and had not been moved. Even Thorin was found sleeping under the shade of an old tree, which made me smile. We would be staying here for another night and the lazy side of me was thrilled about that.

" _Come to me." _A cold chill came across my body, waking me up from my sleep to find Kili's head had been nested into my shoulder.

" _No_." I breathed into the air as Kili groaned and lightly fluttered his eyes in his surprised new state of consciousness.

" What? What's going on?" Kili lightly questioned as his eyes were barely open as he looked around/

" Nothing, go back to resting." I sighed as I took the hood off of my head as I noted that the sun had fully set.

" _You know you want to." _

" Who were you talking to?" Kili asked and I could hear in his voice that he had been awake for awhile now.

" No one, myself." I muttered as I looked around to find that the others were starting to stir awake as well. Damn. _" No, now go off and leave me the hell alone, Tathar." _

" I heard you talking to someone, whatever it was woke you up. Are you alright?" He asked as he tried to move his hand towards my body and I instantly shot off of the ground and into a standing position before Kili even knew that I was up.

" I'm _fine_." I hissed as I looked down to me and then back around to find that the others were starring. " Just leave me alone, alright? _Please!_" I hissed as I moved away from the boy and towards where the others all had been.

" _Yikes, give him the third degree, Rolly. That's the way to win the boy over._" I could almost hear him laughing.

" _I wasn't only talking to him, now leave me the fuck alone before I cut you out of my mind. Forever._" I moved in closer to the group who had been awake the longest and smiled to them as they had made a fire and were wrapped around it.

" _You wouldn't dare, I am your only source of knowing if your little family, your clan, are still even alive. You would never dare to do that." _

" _You do not know what I would dare to do and who I have shared blood with and who I have not shared blood with in my clan." _

" _Not like we have." _His voice danced in the air.

" How did you sleep Rolly?" Fili asked, I had not noticed that he was even wake. I smiled as I sat beside of him near the fire.

" Amazingly. I think that was my full days sleep in. . . _week_s." I smiled as he looked to me puzzlingly.

" Well. . . you. . . you kind of looked a little. . . _dead_." He said without trying to sound offensive.

" _Aren't they so cute?" _

" That's because I am dead. No need to breath, no _beating _heart, in all aspects I'm deader than dead comes. I'm cold and lets face it paler than normal. It's all a sign of being a vampire. Not to mention the whole combusting when I step foot into the sun thing." I laughed as he smiled lightly.

" Is that the only way to kill one of your kind? The sun?" Ori asked from the other side of the fire as I laughed at him and shook my head.

" No . . . no there are _plenty _of ways to kill my kind if you know of them." I laughed. It was really funny how little the younger ones have learned about things that go bump in the night.

" Silver and chaining them to something, a tree, a pole, anything really, works." Balin stated and then looked to me to make sure that it was true and I nodded.

" _Extremely _painful and takes a long amount of time. . . unless the sun comes in the way first." I nodded as it seemed like a battle of the brains was growing.

" Starvation." Dwalin stated.

" Usually happens by chaining one up, sucks to be honest, vampires go _mad_." I snickered as I shook my head. " It's horrible to watch."  
" Draining a vampire of all blood." Òin more of asked.

" You know, I have never seen that happen before, but I would have to say yes to that because it's almost exactly starving a vampire." I shrugged and looked into the fire.

" Fire." Thorin stated as he moved into the group.

" One of the worst ways to die, so painful, so horrible." I said as I placed a hand around the side of my throat and could feel it burning.

" Wood to the heart." Kili said as everyone looked to him as he sat beside of his uncle on the other side of the fire but looked dead into my eyes. " That's how you killed the one that was trying to kill me. Wood straight to the heart."

" That's the way that the elves know how to kill us, they have become _very _killed at it with their archery. I think that they just kill us for sport now, but yes. A wooden stake to the very center of the heart works the best, but you _must _make sure you hit it correctly or the vampire will only be slightly stunned and _very, _very pissed once they recover." I smiled as I lowered by shirt a bit and showed the star shaped scar on the outer side of my heart. " Some _elf prince _did this to me. I would love to see what I left him with."

" Hope you wrecked pretty boys face a bit." Fili smiled as he lightly smacked my on the back. " Specially for missing a shot that easy."

" _Easy? _Not to say that I am _defending _the guy or anything, but I would _love _to see you try and kill one of my kind." I laughed as he looked at me so very serious.

" Bring one to me and I will kill it, easily." I laughed as I stood.

" Well common then, pretty boy, I'm one. Try and kill me, here I'll even take off my weapon to make it a bit easier on you." I smiled as I unhooked the belt to my sword and threw it on the ground.

" _Oh yes, go on and teach them how to kill our kind, very good idea Rolly, really good."_

" _They would have killed me, I will teach each and every person who will listen how to kill our kind. They all deserve to die."_

" _There's my Rollywaters._"

" I would, but I do not hit women." Fili smiled his charming smile as he stood from the ground and put his hands out.

" Aw. Too bad that I do." I smiled as I moved faster than lightening and stood right in front of him and smacked him so hard that his head swung. " Besides, I am no woman. Now fight me."

" Oh you asked for it now." He smiled as he got into a tackling stance.

" Rule first. You win if you get a stick at my heart, I win if I get my pretty little fangs around your neck. But don't worry, I promise I wont bite." I smiled as I moved a bit away from him and stripped off my cloak and could feel the tightness of the clothing around my body as I got into the same stance as him. " I'll let you make the first move."

" You'll wish that you didn't" Fili said through his teeth as he broke off a branch from a tree and he glared at me. Then he charged and I moved just before he hit me, sending him straight into a tree that was right behind me.

" Careful Boy, her whole body is a weapon!" Glóin stated from his seat.

" It's true." I laughed as Fili looked to Glóin for only a moment and I took the chance, shot out my fan, and ran to him, moving my hands around his head and placing my fangs on his skin. " I think I won."

" No fair! He distracted me!" Fili said as I started to laugh and moved away from him, leaving my fangs out though.

" Boo who! There are going to go plenty of things in this world to distract you with! Even being alive near a vampire is a good enough thing, battling one is a death wish!" I smiled as he got back into his tackling stance once again.

" If an elf can do it, than so can I." Fili stated and I laughed as I shot out my hand and waved him on once again and just like last time he started to run full force at me.

This time I jumped in mid-air and kicked myself even higher off of Fili's back when he passed by, sending him into the ground below. I landed on the ground to find that he was already coming back at me and charged him even faster and harder, taking the breath out of him, and sending us both onto the ground, me on top of him. Try as hard as Fili could to pull my hair or to punch or not matter what he tried, I wrapped my hand into his hair and pulled as hard as I could to expose his neck and smiled as I placed my fangs back around his neck and could feel his heart racing as he did so. I instantly jumped off and smiled a bit as I looked down at him and could see that I had turned him on, he had a rather large hard-on. But I knew that it _could _happen, it has before with many of my kills, but I did not think about it while training. I acted like I did not notice and Fili instantly rolled himself over onto his stomach, away from the others.

" You see, what you did wrong was allowing yourself to make the first attack, though vampires can be hard to see when they are moving, you will always have the upper hand by standing your ground and making them come to you." I smiled as I placed my foot onto Fili's back.

" I've tried teaching the boy that." Thorin scoffed from the other side of the fire.

" Anyone else want to give it a shot?" I smiled as I looked to the others and found that most of the younger one all wanted to see if they could out do the vampire.

One by one all but Kili came up and tried their luck at it and one by one they all failed at it. It was rather funny their fighting skills that they had, which was rather none. Though I was very happy to find that only Fili had been turned on in such a way. Soon music was being played and it almost turned into a game to see who would be able to beat me. With each new person that had been defeated there was a new lesson to learn from their mistakes, making the next person a little harder to fight. Fili, Ori, and Bofur all made it look almost too easy. The elders in the group soon joined in a well, testing their fighting skills from wars that they had been in from years that had long ago passed. They, on the other hand, were much harder to beat. A few times I thought that Dwalin was going to get me pinned and wiggled myself out. Dori tried to stab me from behind, but I somehow managed a back flip off of the tree in front of me and placed my fangs onto his neck from behind. And soon enough all but two dwarfs had been defeated when the king stood from his place on the ground.

" Oh." I smiled, allowing my fangs to fully show as he took his place. " Now this is going to be. . . so. . . much fun." I laughed as he did not say a word, learning from the others.

" You first." He nodded as I looked him over, leaving his weak spots.

" Oh thank you." I nodded back and noted his right leg, just above the ankle, his armor had been taken off.

I sprung on the attack towards the one spot, running as fast as I could through the air and then sliding downwards allowing my legs to hit him right then, sending him to the ground. But he had already seen this and took my leg before I had the chance to move a full kill and flipped us so that he was above me and looking down to me. I smiled as I kicked him in the stomach and freed myself from being under him and instantly jumped to my feet. But he had seen all of my moves watching the others, knew what I was thinking before I did it, as well as I knew his. I jumped to attack and he took my arm, just below my armpit, and swung my around and threw me on the ground, my shoulder hitting with a large crack. I instantly stood to find that the branch that the rest had been using was right near my face as I took it in my hands and twisted my body as hard as I could, taking it from his grasp. I smiled as I turned around to find that he had found another on the ground and laughed at him.

" Good thinking there." I said as I twirled the branch in my hand. " But mines bigger."

Now we both had weapons and it was funny how it almost became a survival game more than anything else. Each person trying to attack the others with a very sharpened branch from a free above, the sound of the branches colliding could be heard for yards around us. We were both making grunts and noises when hey collided and were in very close hand to hand combat. But I finally saw my opening as he tried to hit me in the head with the stick I ducked down, wrapped my whole arm up to my shoulder around his leg and sent me straight into the ground, using my branch to keep his left arm with the branch on the ground but even Thorin had a trick or two up his sleeve. With his other hand he took out a small piece of his silver leg armor and placed it around my arm, making my scream and freeing him as he flipped our bodies around and pinned me to the ground; the steak barely going into my chest.

" That. . . was a good one. . ." I smiled as I took in a deep breath after he took the silver off of me and stepped away from him, pulling the branch out of my body and could already feel it healing.

" You weren't too bad yourself." Thorin stated as he stood from the ground and pulled a leaf out of my hair. " Kili! Your turn!" He yelled as we both looked to find that Kili was paying much more than attention to the two of us.

" Common Kili! I wanna see what you got!" I smiled as I motioned my finger for him to come near me.

" No. . ." He muttered as I snorted as I looked up to the sky.

" Common! Don't tell me that you are scared!" Fili nudged at his brother.  
" We all have done it Lad!" Dori added.

" I truly wanna see what you've got." I smiled lightly to him.

" Fine." He grunted as he stood from the group and almost all of them hooted and hollered to him.

" Don't hold anything back and I promise I will not hurt you _too _badly." I laughed as he looked to me. " Common Warrior! I wanna see so badly what you've got." I broke from the normal pose and moved in closer to him and handed him a branch.

Kili did not listen to the rules that I had given earlier and instantly swung out his other hand as if to punch me in the face in which I simply twisted my body to move. He tried hitting once again, using more force the second time and when I ducked his whole body moved with his arm which made me giggle as he stumbled. When Kili finally regained himself once again, he looked back to me and changed with the branch in his hand aimed perfectly at my heart. This time around I gave it a little more show and it a cartwheel around the spear and himself as he went in the other direction as my body. As I charged him though, he moved his hands around my waist, gripping me in, and wrapping his hand around my chin, smiling a bit as he did this. I swatted his hand away and jumped as high as I could into the air and caught onto a study branch from above and smiled as Kili looked around to find me. As I jumped from the tree I wrapped one hand on each of his shoulders and as he turned to face me I lightly kissed his cheek before placing my fangs onto his neck.

" I won." I smiled as I jumped off of him and turned away from his body to look at the others. " We will use our emotions against you at any point we can. Just remember that a loved one, a family member, even your wife if she is changed will not be the same person. The first months are all about blood blood blood, adolescence is all about murder, and soon after that it's just survival." I smiled as the others nodded and I could feel hands around my shoulders as I was turned around and could feel Kili's warm lips hit mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Shock. I guess that is a pretty good way to put the way that I was feeling when Kili touched his lips to mine. There was so many emotions that washed over me as he did this that all I could do was stand there and stare at him almost frozen in the moment. I was feeling so confused about this, embarrassed that he kissed me in front of all of the others, lust for him in so many different ways that it made me body ache not to take him right then and there, and anger that I still do not know who for. But it seemed like my body warmed with his touch and I wrapped my hands into his matted hair and pulled him in closer to my body, wrapping my arms around his neck and allowing only for a moment for our bodies to melt into one another. I could feel the smile that was coming to my face along with the blood rushing to my cheeks as Kili pulled me away from him and moved some hair away from my face, there was an even bigger one coming from his face. Everyone was starring and there was nothing that I could do about it, the clock was working it's magic tonight.

" Right then, we will stay here for the night and start moving once again tomorrow, since we have already lost a day we will need all of the strength that we can." Thorin said as I removed myself from Kili's grip and stood a bit further away from him.

" I need a cold bath." I muttered as picked my sword off of the ground.

" Where are you going?" Kili asked from behind.

" I'm going to a lake about a mile away, I'll be back within the hour, _do not _follow me." I hissed as I looked back to him and could see the hurt look in his eyes. " I do not like being watching while bathing."

"Well then take him to guard you, promise my brother would never even know where to look at a woman who is naked." Fili said as he slapped his brother on the back.

" Well he knows where to touch one." I muttered and could hear Fili choke on air as I smiled. " No, I need no guard and he will only slow me down. Now if you will excuse me, I will be going to wash off blood, ash, mud, and who knows what else off of my body. You two should think about doing the same." I stated as I looked them up and down and could _smell _how long it had been since the last time that they had a full bath.

" Good idea! Common Kili, we will go and bath with her, that way we are not _watching her _and we are not _guarding her _either. Hope you do not mind naked men." Fili said as he moved in front of me and started walking into the woods along.

" Men no, two boys dwarfs who think that they know everything in the world, yes." I rolled my eyes as Fili smiled from his place ahead of us and I could hear Kili from behind. " And I will lead thank you very much." I hissed as I pulled on Fili shoulder to get ahead of him.

" Fate's picked a bossy one for you, Brother." Fili said from behind as I moved so I could just barely seen them if I turned.

" Fili. . ." Kili muttered as I turned my head only a bit to see that they were standing very close to one another.

" What?" His brother replied with.

" I do not understand what I am doing wrong with her. . . I, I mean I have so many feelings for her and I want to tell them all to her and to show her how I feel and to have her be mine. I mean I could make her a _princess _one day, but she. . . she does not even seem to care about me at all. Fili I think that I may already love this girl." Kili whispered and I had to try and stop myself from stopping in my place and turning to them.

" Love is a strong word that you do not know the meaning of yet, Brother. She is no girl – I do not know how many times not only I but she herself has to say it – she will never be accepted under the mountain and by our people, _she is a monster._" Fili tried to get his brother to understand.

" But even you have known her longer than I have. . . I. . . I mean you played with her. .. she helped our people so long ago, surely they will remember that and will accept her they do not have to _accept _her people, just her!" Kili tried to get out.

" Listen, I have nothing wrong with her, I mean she is beautiful and has a warriors heart within her, but our people will never see that to them she will just be another monster that will need to be killed another gold hungry creature." Fili stated as I could hear him place his arm around his brothers shoulder. " I hope that one day you can prove me wrong, Kili, really I do, but I just want you to know that when this thing is said and done, how do you know that she will stick around with us or even want to?"

" Because of the clock, because she must be having these feelings like I am." Kili stated.

" That is _her _clock Kili, for all that we know it could have gone off when she was looking at _me _or a bird or something and you are just feeling this way because you think that it is how you are supposed to be feelings. Until a few moments ago she has shown no signs of even _liking _you, let alone feeling the same way that you are feeling." The older brother stated.

" She saved us from dying, she killed her own kind for _me_. I think that shows that she has at least a bit of feeling towards me!" Kili nearly screamed as I spun around and shot them a look.

" Will you two _please _be quite! We are going into the middle of the woods that we do not know and do not know what the hell could be out there! A little stealth would be a good idea!" I hissed back to them as I spun back around and smiled. " Besides there were no birds around at that time and _you _Fili are not my type." I laughed as they went silent with that.

The water was just what I needed as I stripped off all of my clothing and jumped right into the water. I did not normally care about being nude around others, though with these two it was a different thing all together. I mean this was supposed to be my _soul mate _and his own brother. I ducked under the water and allowed the darkness around us cover most of my body parts and they looked around and tried to find me within the water. I tried not to laugh from within the water as they called out my name and almost panicked as they seemed to think that I was able to drown in the water and striped down naked and jumped into the water. I could not help but to swim up right behind Kili, and I mean _right _behind him, and breath lightly on his neck.

" Looking for something? Or should I say someone?" I laughed as he jumped nearly a foot away before turning to me and placing his hand on his heart which was beating rapidly.

" Rolly!" He screamed as he moved back to me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in to him." I thought that you had drowned, that you were dead. I. . . I thought that I would never see you again."

" Already dead, I do not need to breath." I said as I rubbed my hand over his wet shoulders.

" Do not scare me like that ever again! I am still not used to being around someone who. . . who is not alive and needs to breath! It scares me because I think that I can lose you within a blink of the eye and to be honest I can!" Kili said as he placed his head on my shoulder. " Don't ever scare me like that, ever again Rolly. Please." He muttered into my ear as we sank back into the water together.

" Alright, alright, calm down Kili. I promise that I will not do such a thing again. Okay? Just calm down and bit and take in a breath. You are fine, I am fine, now just take in a breath and sink into the water with me." I smiled as he did and soon enough we were floating along.

" How long can you hold your breath for underwater, Rolly?" Fili asked from the other side of the lake.

" Forever." I stated as I was trying to get everything out of my hair. It was not going well.

" Forever huh, wow." He stated as he kept on floating above the water.

I rolled my eyes as I worked my body back over to Kili and smiled as I tried to help him get everything out of his hair. It seemed like that boy had never in his life brushed it out, there were sticks and leafs in there from I do not know when. But there was also the blood that I had drawn from his body the night before that I helped him get out of his hair and smiled as I found out bodies close to shore, helping one another to re-braid each others hair. I had never really liked my hair up in braids, but when Kili took small strands of it and braided it up and wrapped it around my head, well it made me feel like I was almost one of them, and that made me smile. I was not really good at braids, but still Kili smiled and laughed and allowed me to do it.

" I am sorry that I made your hair look like a mess." I laughed as I softly felt mine and noted how much better the ones that he had made were compared to his.

" You just need a bit of practice at it." Kili whispered as he moved on top of me and I could feel myself blushing a bit.

" Well then I guess that we are just going to need to find lakes all the way to Erebor." I whispered as he smiled to me.

" Indeed." He smiled as he placed his hand onto the back of my neck and lifted my head and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

I hated the fact that when the boy kissed me that I could not stop myself. I needed him in every way, wanted him so badly. I _needed _him. I wrapped my fingers into his hair and pulled him close to me that I ever had been before with him, I wrapped my legs around his waist could feel every one of his hairs stand on edge and I giggled. I allowed the kissing to move from my lips all the way down my neck and tried to hold my monster side from coming out, which was so hard. I pulled on his hair to make him come back to my lips which in reply he went back down and nipped at my hair, which made me let out a soft whimper. I dug my nails down his back, leaving bloody and deep crescent-shaped marks all along it that made him groan out. That was when I had enough and my fangs just popped out and I instantly tried to cover them with my hands, which made Kili laugh a bit.

" I'm so sorry, it's not that I want to bite you or anything it's just. . ." Kili came in and softly kissed my cheek.

" I would not care if you bit me right now in the least." He smiled as his cheeks started to get a rosy red color that made me smile a bit. But there was something wrong as I could hear someone coming through the woods.

" Where is your brother?" I asked as I looked back out onto the lake to note that he was sound asleep, somehow floating in the water.

I instantly shot up and looked around, I could hear it coming, though I could not find what it was or where it was coming from. It sounded like a small heard or something, but things _that _small do not travel in a heard. I took in a deep breath and tried to track it down that way but it seemed like there was something that was not allowing me to do so, something that covered the scent all together. I looked to Kili on the ground and instantly went for my clothing and started to throw it over my body as quickly as possible, grabbing for my sword as I looked back to the two dwarfs and then to the sound, it was not coming directly for us, but for the others was more like it.

" Kili get on your clothes right now, there is something that is heading for the company." Kili instantly got up and started to hurry for me. " Fili! Wake up and get over here _now!_" I screamed as he shot up and instantly started to sink down before starting to swim over to me.

" How can you tell that there is something going to the company and not us?" Kili asked as Fili finally made his way to us.

" Something is going to the company?" He gave a concerned look and started to throw on his clothing.

" _Yes _and I know this because I can hear it, smell it, and almost taste it. It is not coming directly at us but more at an angle, and it will reach them before it reaches us! We must _run _if we want to make it there before the others and there is only one way that we are going to make it there." I stated as I looked between the two of them and noted their size and how much they must have each weighed.

" How are we going to run there faster?" Fili asked.

" We are not, I am." I smiled as I looked between the two boys.

" Then what about us?" Kili questioned.

" Hold on tight and possibly kiss your asses goodbye." I smiled as I wrapped an arm around the two of them and started to book it through the woods as fast as my legs could take the three of us, two of us screaming their lungs off at the speed that they were going. " Close your eyes, hopefully that will keep you from getting sick." I screamed so that they could hear me but it seemed like they would never stop.

Running with two people on your shoulders makes it a little harder to be agile and move as easily as I am used to. A few times we almost collided with trees in which we were all pretty luck that I moved just in times so that one of them did not break off of it. It was rather comical from my point of view to watch them screaming and holding on as tightly as they could to my body, thinking that I would ever let anything happen to them, and it almost sounded like a few times that I could hear crying coming from Fili. But we made it there and I instantly dropped to two on the ground and the sound of the boys screaming through the woods had woken each and every person in the company up and they all had their weapons out and pointed to me.

" There is something coming it will be here within seconds. I do not know what it is because it. . . it is doing something so that I cannot pick up its scent." I said as I looked around and tried to pick up where it was coming from.

" Get into formations!" Thorin stated and all started to move around.

" That way." I pointed towards the middle of the woods near a small hill and thought that it would be impossible for something to come from that way.

" Get her within near the hobbit!" Kili said as he shoved me within the formation.

" Oh you have _got _to be kidding me." I rolled my eyes as I was pushed in next to Bilbo.

" Gandalf!" Someone said as a group of rabbits came and brought the odd looking man into the clearing from above almost.

" Ah, Radagast!" Gandalf stated as he placed his sword back into its rightful place and smiled at the mad looking man.

* * *

It seemed like everything was going well and that he was just here to talk to Gandalf from afar. I stayed far away in one of the trees above while the sun lifted into the sky once again. I was trying to get my hair dry by having only my legs on the tree and the rest of my body hanging upside down so that I could still see everything that was around the campsite. I smiled as Kili looked up and chuckled as he saw me and waved and I waved back. I could not help it, I hated it really, but I think that I may have been falling for that boy. He looked up to me and moved his finger for me to come down to him, so I did. I allowed my legs to unroll themselves from the branch and just before I hit the ground and Kili, I flipped my body and smiled as I saw him holding his head.

" You really do not have much trust in me." I laughed as he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek as he wrapped my hood around my head.

" I have all of the trust in the world in you, it's gravity that I do not trust." Kili smiled lightly to me as he started to walk away and I pulled him back in and wrapped my arms around his waist.

" What is this all about?" He asked with the smile turning into a grin as I pulled him in closer. But that's when something else caught my attention that I knew the exact smell.

" Wargs." I muttered as I threw Kili's body on the ground and just before the warg jumped onto him. " Wargs!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and drew my sword and thrusted it into the wargs jaw.

" Rolly!" Kili screamed as he took out his bow and shot another as it jumped right at me.

" We are not alone out here." I stated as I looked back to Thorin.

" Warg scouts, which mean that an orc pack is not far behind." Thorin stated as I took the sword out of the wargs skull and moved in closer to the group, grabbing onto Kili's arms as I did so.

" _Orc _pack?" Bilbo spat out as he looked very concerned.

" Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf questioned.

" No one." Thorin muttered.

" Who did you tell?!" Ganfalf demanded.

" No one I swear!" Thorin nearly roared out.

" What is going on?!" I demanded as I looked around/

" We are being hunted." Gandalf stated.

" Then let's get the hell out of here before the orcs find us shall we?" I asked as everyone nodded in agreement.

" I'll lead them off." Radagast the brown stated.

" No, you will be too slow, they will catch up with you easily." Gadalf muttered.

" You have never seen these kind of rabbits run." The other wizard smiled.

" I will lead off any wondering orcs." I stated as I placed my sword into its holder.

" No!" Kili cried out as he gripped tighter onto my arm. " I will not lose you."

" I will find you, your scents are impossible _not _to miss. Besides," I said as I bit into my hand, " wargs love the smell of vampire blood, will follow it off a cliff without any question. Now go! All of you!" I demanded as Thorin came and pulled Kili off of me.

" Thank you." Thorin said and I nodded as everyone but Radagast left.

" You get them as far away from here as possible and I will make sure that the rest do not come near my boys." He smiled and nodded as he shot off like lightening into the open plain and I started to wipe my blood onto anything that I could find.

We made crossings around one another, making sure that if one went off the path and towards the others that the other would lead them away. It was fun really, like playing a child game just this time if we lost we would also be losing our lives. I smiled as it was my turn to lead them away and started to run as fast as I possibly could and marked my blood off of every stone and rock that I could. But that's when I noticed that one was smelling around and I looked to Radagast and nodded to him as we both saw what was coming and he instantly took them around the bend and tried to get them as far away as possible as I went straight into the attack mode. I could smell that they boys were right under the rock that the orc was above. Moving quickly and tackled both right off of the rock and straight into the grass below.

" You are not going to get them." I smiled as I took out my sword and jammed in right into the wargs skull and it made a horrible noise.

" And you are going to stop me, _little girl_?" The orc smile and so did I as I let out my fangs and his pupils instantly started to dilate.

" Guess again." I smiled as I charged him and ripped his head off with my hands. " Silence that thing before the others find us!" I demanded as Dwalin hit the warg hard in with his hammer.

" Move! Run!" Gandalf screamed as I turned and could hear them running towards us.

" They have found us." I said as I looked around and started to run with the others.

" There are move coming!" Kili screamed as I looked around and saw that they were coming from all different angles.

" We are outnumbered and surrounded." I stated as I could hear them coming.  
" Stand your ground!" Thorin screamed as I took out my sword and Kili shot an arrow, I move quickly move to him and placed my hand onto his bow.

" We may need those later, do not waste them now." I stated as he looked at me and I could see the confusion in his eyes.

" Where is Gandalf?" Fili screamed.

" He has abandoned us!" Another cried back.

" Oh joy!" I screamed back as I turned and noted that Thorin had a new sword. " You had fun while we were gone!"

" Not the time, Rolly!" Bilbo screamed back.

" This way you fools!" Gandalf screamed as he appeared at the top of a rock.

" Go!" Thorin screamed as I moved away from Kili to make him think I was leaving but I stayed at the front lines. " Quickly all of you!"

" Always with the name calling." I smiled as I started to move towards them as the others dove in.

" Kili! Common!" Thorin called out as an arrow shot past my head.

" Rolly!" Kili cried as his brother drug him down.

" Rolly! Hurry!" Thorin screamed and I nodded as I started to make me way towards the rocks but a silver arrow show into my side that made me scream as Thorin almost came over.

" Go!" I screamed to him as looked from me to the inside of the rock cave and then jumped in.

" Where is she?" I could hear Kili cry out as the wargs gave out a howl but then something else came and I instantly jumped up and started to run faster, and _elf _horn.

" Over there! It's a. . . it's a _vampire_!" I heard one of them call out as I crawled my way towards the rocks.

" Shit." I muttered as I stood above the rocks..

" _Shoot_." Another called and I could feel the sting of an arrow hitting my heart as I _dropped _into the cave.

" Rolly!" Kili cried out as my body hit the ground and I could feel the arrow in my chest but could not look up. Vampire had not killed me, but paralyzed me and I did not know for how long.


	9. Chapter 9

The pain was horrible, something that is unbearable. But I could not scream out could not even take in a breath. The arrow had not hit me in the right place, had not gotten me directly into the heart, instead it just paralyzed me. So on the ground I laid, watching the others look down at me and stare at me. Most wondering if it was not in fact dead, others wondering what in the world that they should do, but the whole time I could not tell them anything, the pain was horrible. When finally Thorin came over and pulled the arrow out of my heart I let out a deep screech of pain, my whole body rising from the ground and then falling as if gravity had stopped for a moment. My fangs came out and I could see feel the pain of my side as I looked down to find that there was still silver stuck from within it. I slammed my fist onto the ground as I tried to lift my body to pull it out but found that I was far to weak to even do that, even speaking at that point was pretty hard so all I could do was point down to my side.

" Get it out of her, now!" Kili cried out as his brother ripped it from my side.

" That. . . is. . . going to leave. . . a mark." I smiled as I could feel the relief of the metal leaving my body.

" Are you alright?" Kili asked as he cupped my face into his hand.

" I have had worse before." I smiled as I looked to his worried face. " I feel awfully. . . mortal right now. . . is all." I winced as I could feel my body healing. " I. . . I can. . . feel the chill in the air. I don't like that. Hell. I can feel the chill of my own body. I don't like that much more." I smiled as Kili caressed my cheek with his thumb.

" We have to keep moving!" Thorin yelled as an orc body came flying down the opening like I did and instantly everyone drew their swords.

" I cannot see where the path is leading us, should we follow it?" Dwalin questioned from the path ahead.

" Well of course!" Bofur exclaimed as they all started to run and Kili tried to pick me up.

" No, just help me through it, I can walk. . . just. . .just let me lean on you." I looked at him as he placed his cloak around my body and nodded.

" Fili!" Kili cried out and his brother wrapped my arm around his strong shoulder as we started to run through the narrow tunnels.

" What do you think that I am fat or something? Needing both of you to help me out." I smiled as they kept running my through what felt much like a maze. " We are not being chased." I muttered as everyone kept running.

The pain kept coming in and out and it felt like waves of blood boiling pain kept shooting from my heart through the rest of my body. Fragments of wood splinters that were still being rejected from my body were shooting mind numbing pain through the rest of my body as I had to bite down on my lip as hard as possible to kept myself from screaming at the top of my lungs. At some points I had completely lost all sight from the pain and at others it seemed like I was leading Kili and Fili more than they were leading me. But by the time that we had come out from the tunnel I could barely keep myself standing, I could feel my body for the first time in a very long time sweating and I could feel the tears that were just barely being held in my eyes. I could barely breath and I could barely keep my head up as I looked to Kili as he knelt down beside of me and moved the hair out of my face.

" Are you dying?" He asked, very concerned as he moved the sweat from my face.

" No. . . my bodies just getting rid of the excess wood from my body and. .. making my feel mortal as it does so. Death is something that I have felt before, it's something almost peaceful and welcoming, and this is not death." I tried to smile to ensure him that I was fine but it seemed to do nothing to make him happy.

" Welcome to Rivendell." I could hear Gandalf state and I shot my body up in the air and looked at him.

" You brought us into the hands of _elfs _? The very people that just tried to kill me? The sworn enemy of these people? You brought me here to die? Are you a fool?" I hissed as I let my fangs show.

" We have answers that they may know the answers to, Rolly. Things that we need the answers to. Plus they will give us a safe haven." He stated as he kept walking and everyone looked to Thorin and he nodded to follow.

" I doubt it." I hissed as I looked to Kili and he shook his head, we had to follow them, we had to follow Thorin.

I would never understand the undying love to follow one man to the end of the earth and back. I do not know if it its because I have never had the feeling with any older male before or if it is just because we do not feel the way that others feel, but I do not understand it. Kili and Fili would follow their uncle to the end of the earth and jump off after this uncle if need be. They would _die _for him a thousand times over and feel no regret to it whatsoever. I would never allow myself or anyone else to die for someone who has done nothing for them. I could tell already that Thorin tired to be a parent to the boys, but still acted like a king with them as well and the king side usually won over the father side. Maybe when they were children it was different, but he has not done such now. But still, Kili and Fili follow Thorin with no question, no haste, and no concern about their own lives. It is truly something that one cannot find in the world that I live in, maybe it was common among the others in Middle Earth.

We walked on down a beautiful path that lead to the city that I would have loved to go to ant other night. One of the many eleven kingdoms on Middle-Earth, but one of the only that the vampires had an _almost _good relationship with. Everything seemed to sign and sparkle, everything was elegant and in a way represented the whole being of elfs just with their city. I could not help but to gawk and look at every detail of. . . everything as we past by them. Gandalf stood at the front of the group and spoke to an elf from the entrance of the. . . city as it seemed as we all looked around. I could smell the waterfall that surrounded almost the whole area, it was fresh water and seemed that it was almost a hot spring as well. The thought of heat at that moment made me shiver, for once in my life I wanted to have something hot and warm around my body, I wanted it so badly.

But there was another thing that was making my hairs stand on edge as well. Just as dwarven blood smells disgusting, elven blood is something that smells amazing and tastes almost as good. Vampires had never been able to pinpoint what it was about elfs that made them so. . . tasty to us but we were like bears to honey when it came to their blood; we have killed entire towns, villages, anything that had elfs in it before because of the smell of blood. It's one of the reasons why they have become so good at hunting us is because we have hunted them down for so long. It was odd, no matter how hard we tried, if we do not have a really good self-control over our vampireistic side we can go full killer mode and not even really know that we have done it. Their blood is just. . . different. Dwarfs have a sort of bitter scent to their blood, like their blood would pucker your lips if you tasted it. Man's blood cause a sort of sweet taste to it, something normal that is tasty and good. But elfs. . . their blood can change with the person. It always smells like sunshine but other than that it is all up to the person. Honey, lavender, fresh cut grass, baked goods, I mean it could smell like anything amazing really.

" Rolly, what's wrong?" Kili whispered as he looked to me.

" Nothing. . ." I said as I took in a deep breath. " Just hold onto me tighter. Make sure that I do not leave your grasp. . . please." I said as I placed my hand over my mouth.

" Are you going to be alright?" Fili asked as he looked down me as well. I was hunched over so that I was just below eye level with the two of them.

" It's just the smell. . . it's _so _powerful." I muttered as I took in another breath – this one a bit shallower.

That's when I could _feel_ it before I even heard it. The vibrations of horseshoes of the cobblestone. As I whipped my head back I could see them coming and let out a holler to the rest for them to also see what was coming. But the horses were fast, elven horses always seem to be, and once again they did their little formation in a circle; drawing out weapons and leaving me, Bilbo, and Kili holding onto me in the middle. Kili tried to take out his bow and arrows but I held tightly onto his arm so he had to take out his sword instead. I felt faint and could only feel the warmth of Kili's body against my ice cold one. I did not know what was going on around us, all I knew was I could hear some of the guards talking about the fact that the dwarfs were harboring a vampire – a vampire who was not looking to good also. This made the group get a little more antsy about the elfs and the elfs get more antsy about the dwarfs.

" Ah, Elrond. Pleasure." Gandalf said as he got down from the steps and moved to a mounted elf.

" Gandalf, I was not expecting to see you here." He smiled as he moved towards the great wizard. " Are they with you?" He whispered in a tone that no one else would have been able to hear it, I looked up above the others heads and watched as the king and I made full eye contact.

" Yes. Well I am with _them_." Galdalf stated and all I could do was smile a bit.

" And the _vampire_?" The king asked.

" Rolly? She is with us as well. I am guessing that she took one of your arrows, but I assume that it was not on purpose, shooting at an innocent girl without any reason, you must have been shooting at an orc. Which I hate to say were chasing us." Gandalf spoke up at this and all of the guards looked from me to the gray wizard.

" I love it when he gets like that." I muttered with a smirk on my face.

" Like what?" Fili asked but did not look at me as he asked. I spun my head around as I did not see him make his way back into the inner circle and did not feel him place my arm back around his shoulder. I must have been really weak.

" Makes people feel down about themselves for the stupid shit that they have done without fully coming out and saying that they did something." I shook my head a bit as I said this. " And to the king of Rivendell at that. . . well he does not call himself king but whatever." I shrugged.

" He is very good at doing stuff like that." Kili smiled as we stopped listening to what they others were saying.

That's when it happened, something that I have never felt happen before. I coughed a bit and coughed up blood. As I looked at it in horror it was hard not to make a sound to keep anyone from causing a commotion, but just as it happened the other dwarfs started to yell about something and I started to lean harder onto Kili, who looked down in horror at me. He knew that there was something that was not right about what was happening to my body and as we started to walk into the lovely kingdom it became harder and harder for me to move, let alone walk. Soon enough Kili was carrying me and as we made it to a little resting area where we would be spending the night, I was lain on a small couch where it seemed like everyone huddled around my body. The pain was becoming worse as I gripped onto Kili's body tighter, not allowing him to leave my side.

" Are you alright?" He asked as he looked to me in horror.

" I. . . I don't know. I'm- I'm scared Kili." I cried out in pain as another wave of pain washed over my body. This was nothing in my body healing.

" Poisoned arrows, highly common for the archers to use against vampires. Even if the arrow does not hit the heart, the poison will kill her." Lord Elrond stated from behind the rest.

" _Fix her._" Thorin demanded from the king.

" Is there a way to fix her, Elrond?" Gandalf asked in concern as I moaned out in pain, the pain seemed like it was never going to end.

" What is in that poison?" I screamed as I gripped tighter onto Kili body.  
" Fix her. I do not care what you have to do, just _fix her_!" Kili screamed as he looked down to me and I slowly moved my fingers to his eyes and wiped away a tear.

" No, no, no you have to be the one to be strong right now, Kili. You have to be brave and strong for the both of us." I smiled as he nodded. " Just this one time."

" What is in it is pure silver mixed in dead mans blood and left in the sun for three days exactly. It works extremely well." Elrond stated.

" And the cure?" Gandalf asked.

" Your guess would be as good as mine. We never thought of a cure because we never found a need for it." There was a tone of sadness in the kings voice. " I am sorry,"  
" So you mean that she is going to die because of your error?" Kili hissed as he tried to get up but I would not allow it.

" Her blood will be on _your _hands." Fili stood up and looked to the taller man.

" You are a murder." Thorin hissed.

" Have you ever tried your magic on the dead?" Elrond asked lightly as he looked to Gandalf. " Healing her would be hard. . . but it may work."

" I have never tried it. . . I would not know if they same rules would follow for someone who does not have a heartbeat. . . _move out of the way you fools!_" Gandalf hissed as the dwarfs all moved from his path straight beside of Kili.

" Please heal her, I will give you anything." Kili begged as I tugged lightly onto his sleeve.

" My debt you fool, not yours." I whispered lightly as Gandalf looked to me.

" I do not know what this will do to you, but will you give me permission to keep going no matter what happens?" I nodded as he did the same and closed his eyes and I let go of Kili's body. " This could hurt."

" Too late." I muttered.

But it did the exact opposite as I could feel his magic working it's way into my body. It felt like pure warmth just smuggling its way all around. I could feel my body release the air that I had been holding in and my whole body go weak and relaxed as he kept doing it. It was the most amazing thing that I think I could have felt as the magic worked its way through and washed out all of the pain that I was feeling. It was heavenly that even after I could feel the magic stop coming into my body I could feel it all around from within and I could feel a smile working its way onto my face as my fangs finally went back into their rightful place within my mouth and all I could do was keep my eyes closed and take in everything from around me. Feeling mortal was something that I never wanted to experience again in my life, ever. The cold of my body finally settled and became normal once again and the warmth of the waterfall seemed nice but was not extremely needed. When I opened my eyes all I could do was smiled at all of the eyes that were starring at me.

" Well hello there." I said as I moved the hair out of my face. " Why did you stop. That was _amazing_." I giggled.

" Bet that isn't the first time that you have said _that_." Fili snickered until I snapped him so hard on the face that it automatically left a red mark. " Yep, she is feeling better."

Elrond had given me a whole new set of clothes, two actually. A new pair of black pants to go along with a blood red shirt that he had given me, to replace the one that one of his men had put a whole in. The other one was to occasions like these, when I was at a formal place. It would be one that I would have been able to wear at banquets back at home, or dancing the night away with Tathar when we were young and in love. The dress had sleeves that went just around my shoulders and fell to the floor. It was a beautiful blue that almost reminded me of the night as I placed it onto my body and pulled my hair up. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror and looked at my first bite marks that I had ever had, the ones that had turned me into a vampire, and kept my hair up to allow all in the kingdom to know that there was a vampire among them. I kept my necklace on though, it was something that I would wear till my true death. The one last thing that I did place onto my body was my sword and its holster, I would not be going around a elf kingdom without _that_.

As I made my way to the group I could see all of the smiling and starring up to me as I walked around and sat beside of Kili and his brother and giggled at their starring. It was cute the way that Kili tried to act cool and tried to act it off as if he was not doing it, when he really was just starring as had his voice opened a bit as he looked me up and down. His brother on the other had did not even try to hide the fact that he was starring as he looked me up and down for what felt like a thousand times as I rolled my eyes and looked around to find that the sun was just going down and that I had just come out at the perfect time. Everyone was just getting done with their _meals _which I could already tell that they hated and the music was something tranquil and peaceful, which I also knew that they hated. I smiled and asked Kili lightly if we would be eating again once the elfs left us alone and he laughed and nodded.  
" You look beautiful Lass." Dwalin smiled as he nodded to me.

" She looks more than beautiful. She looks. . . stunning." Fili said as I rolled my eyes and turned my body a bit away from him.

" Stunning is not the word." Kili whispered into my ear, as I blushed as an elf came over with a glass of blood and I looked around to find Elrond holding his glass up to me and I smiled and did the same to him. The blood was of an animal but it tasted amazing going down. The highers in the group were all sitting around talking about swords and whatnot and Bilbo was getting shot down.

" Do not worry, Bilbo. That sword will come to great power one day for you." I smiled as I took mine out and showed it to him.

" This one did not see battle until two hundred years into the first age. People thought that it would never battle but it has now seen more than very many swords in insistence, anywhere if you ask me. It was made for my grandfather, who gave it to my father, it was supposed to go to my brother but he stole it and gave it to me. Vána has done me well enough." I smiled as he looked back towards his and smiled too.

" Take a walk with me?" Kili asked as he stood and held his hand out for me to follow.

" Sure, I'd love to." I smiled as I place my sword back into the holster and took his hand and followed him away from the eating area.


	10. Chapter 10

We walked through the darkened streets just swaying between one another and looking over all of the sights of both of our sworn enemies in awe. The kingdom of Rivendell was truly amazing all on its own. It was like when you looked at all of it you were also looking into Elrond's soul as well. Everything seemed so light and pure in the way that the moon shinned onto the city. Being able to hear the sounds of the waterfall throughout the kingdom made me smile as I closed my eyes and allowed it to calm my body. There had always been something about water that just made me calm and peaceful, I loved to swim in it since I was a child. Kili did not say a word for the longest time, though but looking at him anyone would be able to tell that he was just waiting for the right moment to say what was on his mind.

" What is it?" I asked as we crossed onto a bridge and gripped tightly onto what seemed to be the only railing in the whole kingdom. Seemed like elfs had no need for such things with their amazing grace and control.

" I. . . I love the way that your hair looks in the moonlight." Kili smiled as he stood beside of me and starred off into the world that was around us.

" And. . .?" I smiled as I felt his hand slide over onto mine.

" I. . . I like watching you fight. . ." I giggled as bit but refused to look at the dwarf.

" _And_. . .?" I was really trying to get him to get onto the point of all of this nonsense.

" I never wish to see you in that much agony again. I hated the thought of losing you, which I have since I have met you, and I will never allow it to happen. If you die. . . I feel like everything from within me would die and in return I would die as well. I do not think that I would be able to go on knowing that you are not in this world somewhere; that I would not be able to see that beautiful hair in the moonlight, or your piercing green eyes, that can turn from green to blue to pure black, starring back at me. Feeling your cold touch against my skin to comfort me . . . or to kick my ass when I need it. To have you lay beside of me and to know that you are sleeping peacefully." Kili shook his head and ran his fingers softly through his own hair. " It would. . . it would kill me to know that you have died."

" You better avenge my death though. I mean if I would have died here. . . you better have killed every last person that you could have gotten your hands on and than ran like fucking hell." I whispered as we both chuckled into the night.

" Tell me about your life." Kili asked as he looked to me. " I feel like you know everything about me from my uncle and brother, but I seems to know little to nothing about you. I know that you are a vampire and around the area that you came from. I know that you have a crazy ex-lover that seems to follow you around wherever you go. I know that you have this amazing little thing on your wrist," Kili softly ran his thumb over my clock, " which I also know that you hate having. I know that you killed for me and that you are one fierce fighter. . . but I know little else about you. Where were you born? What was your life like? What is your family like? Who are you Rolly Zeazal?" I chuckled as this question.

" Who am I? That is a question that could be answered in seconds or could take years to answer. I am a girl, just like anyone else. I was born in Linhir a town in Lebennin where I grew with my brother. We would play on the water most of the days and would watch as large ships would come in and out, waving at the sailors either way. Our mother would stay at home and watch us from the hills to make sure that we had not drowned or what not while our father was a great soldier in battler – or that is what Mother would say - I do not have very many memories of father, he seemed to never be around. One night me and Isembard had been playing in the water far to long and were able to see a ship coming it, which was odd because the port always closed before nightfall to ensure that all cargo would be able to make it off in time for dinner and this ship seemed to be coming in _fast_.

" We called for our mother and when she saw the ship, well she panicked and screamed for whoever she could find to come and quickly waking up everyone else in the town. She ran down to the water shore and scooped up us two kids before we even had a chance to know what was going on. Little to say that it was a vampire ship coming in for the west. They came and they slaughtered everyone. .. but my new father found something in me and my brother, something promising in the way that we did not are over the loss of our families. We were mostly in shock I believe as we held onto one antoher and walked, still soaking wet, through the town after we had found our mother dead just beyond the kitchen nook she had left us in. He told us that he was going to be our new families, that we were going to be taken off to a wonderful new world. . . where nothing and no one would turn us anymore and that we could swim all night if it pleased us. I had always wanted a father, someone who would picked me up and thrown me so high that I would be able to touch the clouds if I pleased, someone to tell me wartime stories and told onto me and fight the creature under my bed, so I went along with it almost immediately, Isembard. . . well he was going to go anywhere I went. So Father turned us into one of him, right then and there and since we were young enough . . . well we grew like a regular vampire child. I have not seen Linhir since that night."  
" Would you like to return one day? See everything once again. See your homeland in its glory?" Kili asked.

" Of course. I have heard great things coming from that area, very great things. Whispers that the race of men could one day thrive on this planet and one day. . . may ever be the highest of races." I smiled as Kili scoffed.

" Well then it will be done, when this quest is said and done we will return there. The prince and princess of Erebor." Kili said proudly as I chucked once again.

" I doubt once again that your people will allow me to be a princess. To be with someone who is second in line to heir the thrown Kili and I would not blame them. I mean I am what I am. . . . a-"  
" A beautiful girl that can only be seen a night, an amazing fighter that will defends her cause with her life and limb, someone who deserves as much love as she gives, and the woman that I plan to one day marry. If they do not like that. . . well then we will just have to elope. Then they will not have a say." Kili smiled his little kid smile to me and finally I just broke out and started to smile back.

" And what says that I will wanna get married to a mortal, huh?" I said as I looked away from him.

" A mortal. . . that is a new one that I have not heard of. . ." Kili chuckled as he held onto my wrist and showed it to me, it was still blinking blank. " and because of this, because fate has told you and me that we are meant to be together forever. Until the world comes crashing down around the two of us and finally takes us with it. Because some higher power and finally just looked down and said ' hey listen, you two are going to fall in love,' and no matter how hard you fight it you cannot fight this," He soflted placed that hand over his heart, " you cannot fight this feeling within. I know that I am having it and I know that deep, _deep _down you are feeling it as well. Because one day you will give yourself over to me and you know on that day I will give myself, heart and soul, over to you as well. On that day I will drop down to my knees and ask you to marry me because I want nothing more than to be with you until the world comes to and end. Because I love you with all of my heart and I know that one day you will feel the _exact _same for me. A mortal."

" You do not know what you are asking of me. What this would do to you." I shook my head and looked to the stars. No, the laws would never allow it.

" Well then tell me!" Kili demanded as he gripped tighter to my wrist, getting a little mad.

" No. You neither understand them nor believe in my laws if you knew of them so I will not tell you about them, Kili! This, whatever we have right here and now, this is a far as I am going to allow this to go between the two of us because the feelings that I have, no matter how much I may wanna _fuck_ you one moment, _drink _every last ounce of blood out of you the next, and then love you with my whole damn body the next I know that I cannot do it because the laws will never allow it. I- I should not even be here with you. My father disowned me because of what I have done for you and if he knew what I have done for and with you. . . he would most likely walk into the sun as a friend. Kili do you not understand, _I wanna _feel the way that you feel about me, I wanna kiss you and love you every second on the night and day _I cannot_. It is the only way that I can ensure your safe Kili." I said as he cupped his hand over my cheek.

" I do not give a damn about my safety as long as I am with you I do not care." He smiled as he moved in closer and softly kissed my lips.

I could not help it though, fate was pulling the invisible knot between us closer and closer, I could even feel myself smile a bit as I brought my hands behind his head and pulled him in closer to my body. At that moment in time I just. . . I needed him, body and soul, near me, kissing me, holding onto me as if I was the last thing on earth. Kili wrapped his arms around my waist and moved me so that I was sitting on the railing and soon my legs were wrapped around his body to bring him in even closer to me, I was so desperate for him. I could feel that Kili was almost trying to get my vampire side out with every nip and bite he would have against my lip and sometimes a peck around my neck, but what I did not know was why and I would not grace him with my fangs, I wanted more than to just bite him right at that moment. I could feel how worked up he was getting and he was getting me even more worked up that it should have as I let out a fair moan that made him stop and smile for a moment before going back for my neck.

" If we were not in such a fancy city where premarital sex is unheard of and weren't in such an open place. . . I would have you right here and now until you were begging for mercy or until the sun came up. Of fuck Kili!" I muttered into his hair as he bite onto my neck and I dug my nails down his back.

" I could take you off into that little path that we found and I can show _you _what I am made of." Kili said as he kissed down my collarbone.

" From what your brother says that would be a rather boring night than." I giggled as Kili looked up at me and scoffed.

" Fili does not know anything about my sexual life." He muttered as he bit down right at where my heart should be.

" Fuck!" I moaned out as I looked up and instantly started to blushed as all I could see was Fili, smiling widely with this arms crossed around his broad chest as he stood in his place.

" Is that so, Brother?" Fili asked as he started to move in.

" Fili!" Kili said as he jumped up, knocking me off of the bridge and sending me into the warm water below.

Yes, I was furious at the dwarf that was standing on the bridge a story above me and his brother who was laughing so he was on the ground laughing. I wanted both of their heads served to me on a patter, preferably with the blood still squirting from it! But the warmth of the water eased my anger as Kili looked down to me with such a look of regret on his face that it made me smile as I swam along through the water, my dress flowing all around me as I did so. As I had said earlier I loved water, but there was not much of water in the city that I lived in, that was one of the many reasons why my brother and I started to venture out of the city because our lust for the water started to call for us once again, a siren to her victims and we obeyed with no regrets.

" Are you okay?" Kili asked as I could see the blood flowing to her face as long as the pounding of his heart from a story below.

" You are never going to get that opportunity again Kili. I have lost all of my trust for you because of that and now you have gotten my dress all wet! How dare you!" I laughed as swam along.

" Well that was not the _first _thing that was wet I'm hoping." Fili mocked as he jumped, fully clothed, from the bridge right into the water beside of me.

" When did I saw that this became a communal swim spot, huh? Get out of here before I drown your small little body!" I shouted as I splashed the brother right in the face.

" Man, this is nice! Kili you have got to come down here and try this!" Fili winked to his brother as I rolled my eyes.

" What are you even doing here, Fili. The last that I knew was that you were having second dinner or something along those line. Do you have news for us or were you just trying to embarrassed your brother like the ass that I have found you to be?" I asked as he rolled his eyes and splashed me a few times to make me smile. It did not work.

" Both to be _very _honest with you. We are leaving at sunrise tomorrow morning. Before any of the elfs can try and stop us because there is gonna be some kind of big meeting that Gandalf is going to distract everyone with. That's when we are going to make our getaway with." Fili smiled as Kili plummeted into the water with us.

" And you thought it good to come into this water, fully clothed, when you know that we would be marching once again tomorrow morning? Those clothes will not be dry by morning!" I scoffed as I started to swim around the boys.

" And what of you? You are still going to have to wear your shoes tomorrow morning!" Fili hissed.

" These? Nah I stole them off of some elf because I liked them and she was afraid of me. I'll leave them somewhere bef-"  
_" It is time to come home. Now_." A voice shot through my brain that seemed to cut off everything else around me.

" _Rolly_?" Kili asked as he instantly started to swim to me.

" _You have had all of the fun that you will have for the next lifetime and the lifetime after that. Now it is time to come home. We are going to have that silly little clock fixed and then you are going to be locked away for the next thousand years!" _

" No." I whispered as I felt like I could not see anything in front of me.

" _Come to me._" He whispered.

" _I will not do it! No!_" I hissed as I felt Kili's soft hands wrap around my body.

" She's as stiff as a board, Fili!" I could hear him cry out.

" _Rolly, it is time for you to come home, your family is worried about you, your brother will not come out of his room, your mother would not know what to do with herself, Rolly. Come home." _

" _You just said that you were going to lock me in a tower! No way in hell that I am going anywhere near you. I met the true death remember?" _

" _A maker knows when it's progeny has died, it is like feeling that stake go right through your own heart. Whoever did that little stunt for your really has a good thing going for them because they made it seem just like you. Now come to me, to where this all started. I need to make sure that you are alright. Then you may return if you desire." _

" _Swear to it." _

" _Why?"  
" __**Do it or I will not come near you**_**." **

" _I swear on my marker that I will not make you do anything that you do not wish." _

" _I will be there in a bit._"

" Rolly!" Everything became clear in that moment as I noted that I had been dragged onto the shoreline and starred up to Kili.

" We really need to stop meeting like this." I smiled as I coughed up water.

" Finally!" Fili shouted with a smile as I rise from the ground.

" What happened?" Kili asked as he stood beside of me and placed his hand onto my shoulder. " Are you still feeling the effects of the poison?"

" No. . . no my maker was calling me to him." I said as I shook my head lightly.

" You _maker ?" _Fili asked lightly.

" I must go to my Father now. I will be back before dawn." I smiled as I gave Kili a light kiss. " I promise it." I smiled lightly as I started to run through the woods as fast as I could. I could fell the worry settling into my body as I kept running as fast as I could through the woods and somehow knew the exact place where my father was speaking of as I ran as fast as I could running right to the spot where I first laid eyes on Kili. And that's where he stood, my maker, waiting for me.

" Father." I whispered as I looked around and could not feel another vampire around for miles.

" Rolly. So good to see you once again." He said as I could see his fangs out and knew that I may be breaking my own promise.


	11. Chapter 11

My father, the man that was able to lead the whole city with a look and then have nothing to do with them the second; a man of power and beauty and evil from both within and out stood before me smiling to me. It was funny to be able to see all of his little traits that had been etched into me as I grew with him, from the way that we both stood to the way we could read one another without saying a word. He taught me everything that I had known about fighting before I had gone off into the world onto my own. . . behind his back. . . he was the one that made sure that I knew how to properly drain a person, how to stop before killing someone, how to brainwash another being, everything that a vampire needed to know about their second life my maker had taught me. He had become the man in my life, the only person that I thought I would ever need when I was younger, he was the daddy that I had never been able to have. I loved the man that made me into a monster with all of my heart and would follow him into any battle with no regrets or mercy, I would die a thousand times over for him, the bound between a marker and his child is something that cannot be described unless to say that it is stronger and more powerful than any bound between an actual parent and their child.

His features had always been sharp to the touch, as a child I had been afraid to touch his cheeks because I thought that I may cut myself off of his cheekbones. His dark orange hair was something that could been seen from miles away if looking for it. His freckles made me smile as a kid because I would sit beside of him during the late hours of the night and as he was laying in his coffin, me sitting beside of him, I would try and count all of the freckles on his face, each and every one. One time I got all the way up to 1,002 before I fell asleep. He was a very tall man who seemed to only own the color black, though I made sure every year that I would get him something in a different shade to see if he would wear it and every year it seemed like it would get brought back down to Isembard to wear soon after. He stood as if he was ready to go to battle at any moment because he was always sure that there was an enemy that could be around. No matter how much he threatened me, no matter how much I wanted to hate the man, no matter how much I never wanted to see him again, he was my daddy and I would do anything for him. No matter how horrible I was, no matter how like the race of man I acted, no matter how much he said that he disowned me, I was his baby girl- the only baby girl in his life – and he would do anything to make sure that I was well and safe. It was the bound that was the _one _and _only _thing stronger than the timer.

His timer had went off long ago, before I had even been born into my first life, to a beautiful woman who I barely remember to begin with. She was blonde and eyes that reminded me of the sea, they could be clear and beautiful or they could be gray and clouded over at times, but I loved the way that they looked because of what they reminded me of. She was the one that would stay at home with us when father had to go through the city for something, she would make us something really tasty while we waited. They were both natural-born vampires. . . I do not remember her much though, I think that they knew that something was happening to the woman because they had no natural children, just me and Isembard, and then. . . then she wasn't there anymore. Father did not seem to upset about it though, as if he had been expecting it for a long time, and me and Isembard just took over for her. I'll always remember the way that she smiled though, I do not think I ever saw her fangs. . .

" Daddy. . . I am so sorry for what I have done! I- I did not mean to kill that girl, she should not have died that night. . . She went after Kili and I could not allow her to do such a thing. The bound has been made between us and I cannot fight it much longer Daddy! I . . . I am so sorry for what I have done and please do not hate me!" I could feel the tears coming down my face as he opened his arms and I ran into them as my fastest speed.

" Hush now Rolly. I know all about it. Your brother made sure to tell me all about it once I was able to listen to him and I understand all of it. When I was your age I would have done anything for your mother, the girl of my dreams, when I first met her . . . I did everything and anything to make sure that she was well at all times of night, even if her father hated me for it. She was the love of my life. . . this dwarf is yours." He whispered as he placed his head on top of mind and pet my hair down lightly.

" I hate that I love him so. I know that if any vampires hears about it. . . that they will come for me. . . and Kili. I know that the only reason why they have not already come is because of Tathar, he must be doing _something _to keep them quite about the whole thing. . . though he has made my life a living hell the whole time that I have been away. Daddy I will not allow anything to happen to Kili, I love him with all of my heart and I know that the laws state that a vampire cannot love someone who is not a vampire- that they must turn the person into a vampire for them to fully love them – but I did not fall in love with a vampire! I did not fall in love with a man! I fell in love with a dwarf, the timer told me who to love, who my soul mate is and I will not risk anything for him! I do not know what will happen to him if I try and turn him into a vampire. A dwarf has not been turned before and I will not risk losing him because of a _stupid _law!" I said into his chest as I took in his scent, his cologne, everything about him.

" I know my daughter, but you are dead in the city, anything they could say about you would be a myth now anyway. We have sent your body to the sea, the way that your people would have wanted it to have happened, they will not come for you or Kili the dwarf. But I am worried about you, my daughter." He stated as he pulled us apart and kept me an arms length away.

" Why do you worry?" I asked as he slipped his finger to the top of my dress and pulled it slightly down to show the fresh scar of an arrow.

" You have been in contact with elves, you are wearing an elven dress. I would not think that even Thorin Oakenshield would want to be near them but I have been fooled in the past before. . . they injured you badly. I could feel you fading and thought that I would have to feel the pain and loss of your death. I have lost too many before, far too many, especially to _elves_. I cannot stand to think that I nearly lost you to them as well. . ." My father sighed as he looked me over once again.

" Lord Elrond did not know that we were coming, nor did he know that a vampire would be coming along with the company, their people think of us as we think of them Father, kill first and ask questions later. I do not blame them for what they have done to me, nor should you. He has been forgiven." I smiled as I looked down at my dress. " Besides. . . it is a beautiful gift for them to give someone of our kind. . . even you must agree to that." I smiled as he shook his head, a faint smile appearing on his face.

" I will given them one thing, they do know how to make my daughter look like the princess that she should have always been." The smile finally coming fully to his face as he looked at me.

" I should be leaving soon father, we are leaving by dawn and I would like to get a little rest before we travel once again. Kili. . . and Fili will start to worry about me if I do not return soon enough." I sighed as I looked back into the direction that I had come in and could still feel a bit of a dampness from my clothing and hair.

" Yes. . . and the rain is going to be a slight damper onto everything." My father sighed as he looked up to the sky.

" Rain?" I said as I looked around and could not see a cloud in the area.

One of my fathers many dark gifts was being able to tell the weather when no one else was able to. He could tell you when a hurricane was going to hit a small town on the other side of middle earth if you asked him nice enough so a little fall of rain really was nothing for him to figure out. He had many more that he did not really talk about in public, though I knew that there were some things that he was just able to _know _without having to say a word to him or for him to ask anyone about it. My father just was able to tell you things that one should not be able to know. I did not have any dark gifts just yet, though I was hoping that the day would come where I would be like my father and would be able to have many and use them for good. . . or bad when it was needed.

" Go now my daughter. Now that I know that you are somewhat safe with them and that you have healed correctly. . . I hope that I will be seeing from you once again in the near future. And that you will be happy and safe; that I will be able to meet this Kili as well." I shook my head as I looked to him.

" Once this adventure is done I must leave him, you know that father the laws-"  
" Fuck the laws and go with your heart on this one Hun. I do not care about the laws and neither should you. As long as you are happy, as long as you are safe, then I could not care if your clock told you that your soul mate was a tree. . . as long as if was not an elf I would not care in the least. Now go to him and know that I will be watching over you." He gave my forehead a light kiss as he wrapped something around my body. " To keep you safe and to have another piece of home with you."

" Your leather jacket?" I smiled as I placed my arms though their rightful places and took in the scent that had been all around him.

" Trust me, it can work better if you place your cloak within that and then zipper it up with the storms that are ahead of you." He smiled as he zipped it up and looked at me. " You look more and more like your mother every day." He whispered as we both knew that it was impossible.

" Goodbye father." I whispered as I could feel the breeze that swept around me and knew that he was gone.

* * *

I had been late getting back to the area where we had been camped out because the only items that had been left there were my things, sitting in a neat little pile. I wondered if they all thought that I had abandoned them or it they seemed to think that my father had killed me, either way they had not come looking. I quickly got out of the dress that I had been in and placed it nearly into the bag as I got on my other things, placed my cloak around my body with the hood on and then my fathers leather jacket onto that and took off following the boys scent the whole way.

The area that I found the boys to be going along I did not like at all. It was a mountainous area and the rain was started to come down hard. I could almost feel some of them slipping and falling to their deaths from how high up they were and from the rain making in slicker as they went along. I could hear what I thought to be thunder and knew that it was nothing like that because there was no heightening to come along with it and my father had not said a thunderstorm. No, that was not lightening, it was something that was much worse, it was rock giants fighting one another. As I finally was able to see the group I could see that they were right in the middle of the frightening and what they did not know was that they were standing on a giants body. As I screamed for them I knew that I was too far away for them to hear me and started to run as fast as I could, noting that the hood had fallen right off of my head, and made it to the group as just in time to see half of them being swept away by the giants body.

" Kili!" I screamed as the wind whipped around us and everyone turned to see me standing there.

" Rolly?" Fili asked as he moved to me and covered my face with my hood. " We had thought that you had left us to go back to your people. . . or worse."

" And leave you fools to die out here. . . _never_! Now keep fucking moving! I'm going to make sure they all get to the other side without dying!" I hissed as I looked around and noted all of the little crevasses in the rocks.

" How are you going to do _that_?" Thorin asked from the middle of the group.

" Well I am going to jump of course." I smiled as I took a few steps back and ran as fast as I could and jumped right of the edge.

" Rolly!" I could hear a lot of them from the stable area scream as they started to run to catch up with me. My body just made it onto the thin area that was the giants body as I smiled to the group of scared dwarfs that were huddles together.

" Hello boys!" I smiled as I took a hold of the first one that I could find and started to climb a bit to get a better footing.

" Rolly I do not think that I have ever been happier to see a woman in my life before than I am right now! Get me the hell off of this thing!" Bofur stated and I laughed to him.

" Hold on tight!" I screamed as I jumped from the little ledge that I had and made it back onto the stable area a few feet above the group and dropped the young dwarf into them as the giant came smashing into the ledge only a few feet behind us and more jumped off. " Good! Doing my job for me." I smiled as I looked back to find that only Kili, Ori, and Dwalin were left over on the other side as I started to climb higher onto the ledge and jumped right back into the middle of the group.

But there was now too much movement going on between the giants. They were fighting and moving us further away from the dwarfs and I would have needing a longer distance to be able to make it than what I had from here. No, and the way that they were fighting, it seemed like ours was going to lose and soon. I smiled as I looked at the group and noticed how our platform was coming to a fall and knew that it was going to be a fun time that we were gonna have as I looked to all of them and wrapped my arms around as many as I could get a hold of as we went crashing right into the rocks that were right behind us. I took most of the brunt of the fall right into the cliff as I threw the three boys from my body and into the little tunnel area that was behind it – which I did not know if I had just made or not – as I could hear the others coming I groaned lightly as I popped what bones I could back into place and looked around.

" Everyone okay?" I moaned as I leaned up onto my elbows and smiled as I saw Dwalin helping Ori up. " And how on earth did you get stuck with the younger ones? I laughed as he shook his head.

" I will never know that one but I think that it is safe to say that you are crazy and that without you we would all be dead." He smiled as he looked around.

" Kili!?" Fili screamed as I looked around and could smell fresh blood coming from within the small area.

" What is it?" I asked as I crawled over to him and could see that he was not moving and that he was barely breathing. " Kili!" I screamed and could hear how softly his heart was beating.


	12. Chapter 12

_No_ was all I could think. There was a moment that I could do was shake Kili, I would have never thought that I would have been panicking in such a way but I was and there was nothing that would have been able to stop me from doing such a thing. I could feel the tears that were running down my face as Fili and myself kept screaming to the body that would not reply to our calls. The blood pool under his head kept getting bigger and bigger which each shake of his body. I could hear some of the others coming around the bend and could hear Thorin screaming for his nephew. That was enough to bring me out of my shocked state and as I looked down at Kili's lifeless body I knew what I had to do, which a soft smile coming to my face I let out my fangs and placed it to my wrist and bit into it as hard as I could, the fresh blood starting to drip from it almost instantly. This was something that I had to do for the dwarf, after all he would have done the same for me, and I did not care at that moment if it would turn him into a vampire. . . if he would become my progeny and I his maker. . . I. . . I loved him and did not know it till he was on deaths door.

" You will have some pretty awesome dreams about me when you sleep next." I smiled as I opened Kili's mouth and allowed the blood to flow into his system. " If you make it to dream of me once again."

With my other hand I moved Kili's head lightly and placed some blood onto the wound where he must have hit his head off of a large rock or something. I smiled as I could feel his rough hands starting to wrap around my wrist and bringing it in closer to his lips as I rolled my eyes and allowed a smile to come to my face. Kili's body's was telling him to get as much blood into him as possible, his body liked what it was getting, my blood was the best type of medicine that he could get right now. He was finally reacting to my blood flowing into his system, allowing the blood to replace the blood that he had lost, blood cells reforming and making new ones, blood clotting, skin and muscles being made, everything starting to heal like nothing had ever happened to him in the first place as the others stood around us and stared at the two of us and watched in a mixture of horror and awe as Kili's body healed before their eyes. Finally when his breathing was back to a normal pace and I could hear his beautiful heartbeat once again I pulled my wrist away from him and shook my head to him and stood up as he looked at me almost angry that I would not allow him to continue to drink my blood.

" I do not want to over feed you, Dear. Besides, with how much that I have just given you. . . well you should feel pretty invincible for awhile. Just remember what I have told you. . . have some sweet dreams about me. Anymore of my blood and well. . . who knows what could happen to you. We do not want you to me turned into one of my kind after all. . ." I leaned in so that I was just to his ear and in a barely audible whispered I said, " Well. . . not too soon. I do not want to be dragging a baby along for the rest of the journey with me." I winked as I allowed the others to huddle around the young dwarf as I went to the mouth of the cave and watched the lightening and rain hitting the different places on the rock.

I was weak, with how much blood I had just lost it seemed like a miracle that I was even standing at the time. But I could not feel Kili, I could feel his every emotion, happy, thankful, in a state of shock still, fear that he may have just died and that this was all just one fucked up dream, and lastly he was a bit horny from the whole thing. I smiled and shook my head a bit more as I looked to him and saw that he was looking directly to me. Now that my blood was within him, it would forever be there, I would be able to know where he is at any given time, if he is in any sort of danger or needs aid I will know and be there within the instant. I could see into the past with him, everything that he knew and felt I was able to see without having to ask him. Our souls were bounded in more than one way now. I was now more of his protector that I was just beach of the clock, I was now entangled with his soul and his soul was now in mine, our blood was now one within him. What he was doing, what he was feeling, sometimes even what he was _seeing, _I would know about and would feel, know, and see the same things as he was.

His memories allowed me to see the past through his eyes, to see his mother trying to tell him that their father would not be coming home from a battle, Thorin vowing to their mother – while the royal family thought that the children were asleep in their room – that he would become like a father to them, the kingdom that he had been born in being taken over by enemies, the sun in his face as he chased Fili around while they searched for a new home, the tiny house that they grew up in and the knowing that this was not their _home_, learning to use a bow and arrow with Thorin, watching his brother grow up into the dwarf that he is now and knowing that Fili had a woman back at home waiting for him that their mother did not know about ( and Thorin did not either ), every single woman that walked by him and snorted and laughed because of the way that he looked, telling Thorin that he would join him on the quest to regain their long forgotten home and Fili trying to stop him, to looking at the most beautiful girl that he had ever laid eyes on and hearing a beeping coming from her wrist in the middle of a battle.

That girl. . . that girl changed his life within an instant. The way that he looked at everything, the very ground that he walked on changed that night. Kili's world flipped on him and he could not understand why but he knew that he loved it in a strange way. This girl was something that he had never seen before, her beauty light up the night like a fire, her raven hair flowing as she fought off people from them, Kili did not even care that she was wearing teeth around her neck all he wanted was to know her name and got it as another creature came over and wrapped her fangs around his neck and bit in and then within the second became blood and guts. . . that's when he first heard her name and it sounded like angels coming down from the sky and singing it to him . . . Kili's option not mine. . . Rolly. He did not know why but it seemed like the right kind of name for her, powerful yet very, very, beautiful as well. But before he could move towards the girl, thank her, and speak to her, he had tow people wrap their arms around him -by the girls command – and started to take him and Fili away before Kili could even protest Fili asked what was going to happen to the girl and one told them straight out. . . death. And that is when I could feel it from within him. . . the anger, the horror, the regret of not knowing her sooner or not doing anything to protect himself, the knowing that he was going to save this girl from her fate as she had done for him, and the love that had already washed over him; but as he looked back as saw another male standing in front of the girl, one who already had a nickname for her, Kili felt something that he had not really felt before in his life. . . _jealously _for a vampire that the girl seemed to be speaking so softly to and the way that she seemed to be assuring him that there would be another time for them, he already hated his other male. Kili's memories and that way that he thought of me took my breath away as I looked back at him once again and he smiled to me lightly, his hand over the back of his head where moments ago had been a gaping wound.

" How are you feeling?" Bilbo asked as he stood beside of me and I jumped a bit. He looked at me in concern and I knew that I must look like hell at that moment, my skin paler than normal, my hair having less of a shine than normal, and my features much more sharp.

" Oh hello little one, I did not see you there. . . you scared me a bit." I laughed a bit as I looked to him. " I am feeling. . . well very out of it at the moment. . . mortal in a way but then again not like I had when I was poisoned, this way is kind of feeling like. . . like. . . well like one of your I guess, this one is filled with life and joy in a way." I smiled as I could feel the sun on Kili's body and could almost feel it on my own. " I do not have any of my senses as high up as they should be right now. . . they will come back once my blood is regained."

" Do you think that you will need to go off and go hunting once again tonight?" Bilbo asked as he looked out through the rain and the whole storm and then back to me in concern.

" No, I think that for the night I will just heat up some blood off of the fire from what my brother gave me and that it will have to do until this storm had passed, besides wet animals always smell and that makes the hunt a little less fun." I laughed as I looked to his horrified face.

" How was Rolly-Daddy time?" Fili asked as he slapped his hand onto my back and smiled to me, I could almost feel the thankfulness of me being her in the slap.

" My father. . . he was. . . happy to see that I was alive I guess. I think that I was more happier to see him than he was to see me though. It is always a good day when a daughter gets to see her father out and about . . and he is not threatening to murder a whole city to get something through her head. But your brother did get his blessing I think." I smiled as I took the collar to the leather jacket and smelled it lightly.

" Oh? Got a gift there don't ya? What did you meet up with some secret admirer in the woods instead of your father there Rolly?" Balin asked with a wide smile on his face as he looked from me to Kili, man they all loved messing with the younger dwarf.

" Admirer yes, secret hell no, and yes it was my father. This has been his since before I have known him . . . I do not think that I have seen him go outside without it on to be honest, he loves this thing. But he wanted me to have it for the journey." I smiled as I moved from the mouth of the cave and knelt down beside of Kili once again. " How are you feeling?" I asked as I looked into his eyes and could see all of that love coming to me once again.

" Alive." He smiled such a cute smile as I placed my hand onto his cheek and moved in and allowed our lips to meet softly.

" Well I am happy to hear that one of us can feel and be alive." I said as he face turned bright red from the embarrassment as we both could hear the snickers coming from around us as I pulled him in once again and this time when we kissed I wrapped my hands into his hair and even when our lips parted I would not let go of him. " I nearly lost you once, I will not do it again."

" Why?" Kili asked as he looked at me with such amazement and love.

" I have seen your past, know how you feel about me, and I know that you are something that I will never lose again, you are something that every person should be head over heels for. I will not allow anything to happen to you and that I vow on." I smiled as he placed a finger in my hair and twirled it as we watched the others build a fire around us, thought Thorin thought that it would have been better without on, as I took off my leather jacket, wrapped my cloak around the two of us, and smiled as the night came around us. I heated up two whole jars of blood before feeling a bit better and knew that it would take all night for me to be able to gain all of my strength back.

Everyone was heading to bed and I could feel that Kili was tired as I bawled up my jacket around made Kili sleep with it as a pillow under him. Though he tried to resist and tried to make me sleep on it because he thought that it was more important for my comfort I assured him that his chest would be good enough for me and once again I could hear the snickers coming from the others as I shot them a dirty look that could have made any of them fall over dead. They had made sure that the shifts would not fall on either Kili or myself for everything that we had been through during the day and I thanked every lucky star that was around us for it. I was weak and could feel it from within as I placed my head onto Kili's broad chest and could feel sleep falling on me light a weight and even though I knew that Kili was playing with my hair and counting every freckle I had on my neck and arms I did not care and could not stop him for how tried I was.

I dreamed of the sunlight and being in the water with Kili. Playing around and splashing one another with water. It was a hot day and I could feel my body being burnt from the water reflecting the sun but I could not care about it whatsoever as I dove under the water and was all of the little schools of fish that were swimming around us and wondered if I should grab some for the group to make sure that we were well fed but did not do it as I surfaced and was Kili standing above me smiling as he cupped my face and brought me into him and kissed me lightly. But something happened then. . . something that I could not explain as I looked at him and could smell the blood coming from his mouth and as I looked down I could see it. . . could feel the arrow that was coming from his heart and could see the blood that was coming all around us in the water. As I looked to him though, blood coming from his mouth, he did not seem scared or worried at all.

" _Kili. How can I help you? You are bleeding! You are going to die!" _I cried out as I tried to cup my hands around his chest.

" _Rolly. . . the sharks are going to come in. They are going to smell my blood and come and bite you. . ." _Kili said with a smile as he lightly pinched into my chest where my heart was.

" _You are going to die Kili. Where in Thorin? Fili? We need to get you to a doctor or something. . . before the wound gets worse!" _I cried out as I tried to bring him to shore but he seemed to be anchored to the bottom of the ocean and though I could hear him saying something. . . I could not make it out as I could feel two hands wrapping around my body and almost comforting it tightly as I awoke to the screaming that was coming around me.

It seemed like all hell had broken loose as Kili wrapped his arms around my body as we both looked and I could see that the ground was breaking all around us as I grabbed onto my fathers leather jacket and wrapped it around my body and Kili placed the cloak around me as we both looked around to see that everyone else was also just watching the ground move. But before we could do anything else we were falling, right into where we thought that ground was. I could hear the screaming from the others as we kept hitting rocks and boulders all the way down and I kept kicking off of the rocks and we all landed on another another in a dazed state. As I looked to my hands I could feel shattered glass of the bottled of blood that I had taken out for the morning and could see my bag hanging from Kili's arm, he had made sure to keep it in the air so that it would not crash into the rocks below, I smiled a bit as I looked to him. But as I tried to focus on his face my whole worlds seemed to twist and turn around as I shook my head around and it seemed like nothing helped. I was dizzy and could not feet my body as I looked around and could see an army of goblins running towards us.

" Oh shit." I whispered as I looked around and knew where we were, _Goblin Town_.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey, sorry I have not been writing too much lately. College has really been kicking my butt but I am still on here and still trying to write. So please just bare with me and I will get to writing chapters soon! _

* * *

I instantly wrapped my body around Kili's to protect him, I was dizzy and still could not feel anything about me but I also knew that if I could not feel my limbs that he would most likely not be able to feel much as well. I let my fangs out and hissed when they approached us. But it did not help, as I took out my sword I felt something swiftly wrap around my neck and I almost instantly fell to the ground and gasped out in pain, of course they would know what I was and of course they would have something to keep me from putting up a fight; they knew that we were there and they would have been watching us all night long, they had silver out and ready for the vampire female that traveled with the dwarfs.

I could feel as Kili tried to take it off of my neck as my fangs were forced to stay out, but he was taken from me and I tried as hard as I could to kick and moved, but that damn silver kept me to the ground, limbs now locked where they were. I was pulled by the hair to the front of the group and dragged alongside of Thorin down the rickety bridges and could feel my skin slowly sizzling off and around the silver. The pain I could deal with, but being able to hear Kili scream and cry for me from behind, it was something that I could not stand to hear as I could not even make a sound to reply. I was starring up at Thorin and every few seconds he would look back down at me and nod, he was scared and I could feel it but he was not showing it to the others, I tried to nod back to him but groaned out in pain as the silver would not allow it.

The smell was horrible, like cattle being rounded up into a small area, but the smell got worse and worse as we ascended deeper into the town that I had once roamed years ago. I could smell him long before I could hear or even see him as I was stood up and forced to stay that was on my shaky legs. There, before us stood the king, a creature that was like non that I had ever see before. He was fat and stubby, with a smile that could have honestly curdled dairy. As I nearly collapsed again, Thorin was the only to keep me on my feet as I could hear the goblins around me snickering and as I looked to Thorin I knew that we were going to get our vengeance on them as soon as possible. As they took our weapons and my bag I could feel myself stiffen even more as I knew that they were going to break my veils of blood and for that I would have to break all of their necks.

" What are you doing here and why have you come into my kingdom armed? Who are you? Spies? Thieves? Assignees?" I do not know why but I chuckled a bit at that.

" Dwarfs, you evilness, and a little vampire as well." I let out a deep breath as they took the silver off of my neck and I fell to the ground.

" What is a little vampire doing in this neck of the woods? The last that we knew is that we had taken over the last of their caves and that they had all burnt up in the sun." The king smiled as I keep me up by my hair and off of the ground.

" Well it seems that you did a pretty shitty job. . . and I think that you and my maker have a little sorting out to do. . . I think I kind of like this place. . . a little spit shine and I think that I could make this into a pretty wonderful queendom." I smiled as I looked around. " An endless supply of food. . . shade from the sun. . . yeah I think that I will call my maker here right now. . . since we do have a pretty big supply of warriors on our hands right now." I said as I closed my eyes and started to mumble under my breath as I was thrown back onto the ground and felt a foot crushing down on my chest.

" Search all of them, and you, put some more silver around this one, right around her little wrists so that she cannot get away." The king demanded as I was wrapped in silver, from my wrists all the way up to my elbows, behind my back. One took Óin's hearing aid and smashed it onto the ground.

" Oh you will pay. . . for that one. . ." I let out as they one searched up my dress and I hit him in the head with mine as I smiled.

" None of you will speak when spoken to and none will say why they are here? Very well, if they will not talk. . . well then we will just have to _make _them talk. Bring up the mangled, bring up the bone crusher!" The king smiled as he looked around to his crowd that was cheering and laughing. " We will start with the girl first." I smiled as I felt them push me forward.

" Oh goody, you wanna break my bones? _Be my guest_. They will only heal within seconds." I said as I looked at the king dead in the eyes. " But I bet that yours would not if I wrapped my hands around your _fat _neck." I let my fangs show but I could still hear the heartbeats of my fellow companions raise behind me, we all knew that this would not end well.

" I have heard quite a bit about you. . . Rolly Zeazal. Most recently that you met the true death over the sun. . . because you fell in love with a dwarf and killed one of your own kind. But I have also heard how fierce you are in battle, relentless and power hungry, that you would one day overthrow the elders in your kingdom and take over. Had quite a strong following as I have heard of it as well. . . had a few here whispering about you, but then you died. . . or so it was told. I bet the elders would love to hear word that you are alive, and that you are with a pack of dwarfs as well." The king smiled and that made my heart skip a beat.

" The words that you say will only be rumors of the ones that have faced the true death and you should know as well as I that vampires so not like to hear of mockings of those that have faces the true death. No matter how horrible their crimes may have been, the elders will behead your messenger for saying such foul words about me." I glared to him as he smiled me to.

" Very well played. . . well if we are not going to get anything out of you, because pain _excites_ you too much. . . then we shall just have to bring up you _lover_. Now which one did I hear that it was again?" The kind sat down on his thrown to think this one over and it gave us all time to think as I turned and looked directly to Thorin as he nodded to me, stalling was the best idea.

But that's when I caught it and it made me smile the widest smile that could come to my face. The smell of piping tobacco that could have only come from one man, one _wizard_. Though I could not see him, I knew that he was there, somewhere in the shadows and was waiting for the right moment to strike. He needed to caught everyone when they were off guard and when he knew that he would have the upper hand. Gandalf needed a moment when even the king would not be able to see him coming and would be able to get all of us out safe and sound. He needed someone to make a distraction and to make it good.

" It is him." I said as I looked directly to Thorin as he knew that I knew something that no others did and nodded to keep Kili calm and to not blow our cover. " But I do not love him more that I love you standing before me."

" What on earth are you doing?" Thorin whispered to me as low as possible and I smiled to him.

" Gandalf." I whispered back.

" Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain. . . but wait. . . you do not have a mountain to rule under. . . so that makes you a nobody really." The king smiled as he bowed falsely. " So have a future queen of all which is truly evil, and a king that does not have anything to rule under or anyone to rule. . . what a pity really. I know of someone who would pay money for the blood of a vampire and for the head of Thorin Oakensheild. . . just the head, nothing that you are going to need too much, right?" The king smiled as I rolled my eyes. " Send word to the pale orc that we have his prize and send word to the elders that Rolly and her beloved have been spotted. Both will love to hear from us."

" The pale orc is dead and has been for quite a long time, I do not know what you are speaking of." I stated as I could feel the chains around my wrists growing tighter.  
" That is where you are wrong little one. . . he is alive and well. . and as I hear it he is a leader in the drug run for V." I took in a deep breath as I looked to Thorin, he knew nothing about V, I could tell my his questioned face.  
" And you think that you are going to give him his next batch? Off of me?" I laughed as I turned my head a bit. " I would not even give you enough blood to satisfy the thirst of one V-addict, let alone enough for the so-called pale orc, drug runner." I shook my head, but could feel myself panicking on the inside.

V was the blood of vampires that could get an race high for very long periods of time. It is highly addicting and within the first time of taking it one can become addicted, which makes for a very good drug. I have heard of even the highest of elves getting into V and not being able to get off of it. It is used to make sex much more pleasurable and it can cause something to have very intense hallucinations as well, well. .. those are the things that I have heard. But I have never heard of a species that cannot get high off of it, but they just do not know that V is the blood of a vampire. . . silly things just have not connected the puzzle pieces together.

As I was drug before the king they shifted through all of the different weapons that they had around to find a good one to slice the neck of a vampire open with, something that would be able to make just a little nick for the king to true out the blood from. It was the first time that I could look at Kili and see that he was panicking from within as I was, but I smiled a bit as my soul told his to relax, that a little blood draining never killed anyone. . . but shifter as I saw that they were getting nearer to the swords and knew that a lot could kill even a vampire as they pulled on my hair and made me hold out my neck. I was scared as one of the servants pulled out Thorin's sword, just a bit, and threw it onto the ground. I thought that hell had broken loose before, well now was even worse.

" I know that sword, it is the Goblin Cleaver. The sword that has slashed a thousand necks! Slash them, kill them all! Cut off his neck! Drain her from all of her blood! Kill them all!" The king cried out as I could feel a sword wrap around my neck and slice it open, far and wide, the blood instantly starting to pour from it and that is when it happened.

This bright white light overtook all of us, sending the goblins, myself, and the dwarf's flying to the ground, one on top of the other. The white felt like pure heaven around me, like the sunlight without the pain. The was pure and friendly and nice, and so warm and it was amazing around my body. I smiled as I felt the chains around my body just disappear and my wrists fly to my sides. And there he was, standing before us as if he had been there the whole time, he cried out for us to take up our weapons and to start fighting. Shoving bodies off of us, the first few that where there were the first to start showing weapons where ever they belonged. I found my sword and smiled as I wrapped it back around my waist, where it belonged. I smiled as I handed Kili his sword and spun around just in time to catch someone's whip in my hand and looked to is as I wrapped it within my hand.

" I like this, I think it will make a wonderful new toy." I tilted my head and smiled to the goblin as I yanked hard onto the rope and pulled him in close to me until I could see the whites of his eyes within mine. " This is mine now." I smiled as I placed my other hand around his neck and pulled out his vocal cords.

" You are bloody scary when you want to be." Kili whispered as I took out my sword and started to fight. When Gandalf called, we all followed him as fast as we could through the tunnels. I gripped onto Kili as tightly as I could as we ran. Then they were the marked archers that seemed like they did not have a clue how to hold up a bow and smiled as Kili used a ladder to protect himself.

" You really think that they cannot simply go through the empty places in that, Kili?" I laughed as I took the whip that I had gotten and hit one of the goblins around the neck with it and sent him flying over the edged.

" You find this to be a game, don't you?" He asked as we started to run once again.

" Well this is rather fun, compared to the fights that I have been in before." I shrugged as felt like it had been such a long time since the last I had been able to fight. We keep running and fighting and it seemed like it was never going to end until we came to a bridge and then the goblin king appeared once again, breaking the bridge and sending us to a complete stop.

" You thought that you could escape me? What are you going to do now, _wizard_?" He king smiled as he looked to Gandalf. I shook my head and laughed softly to him.

" And I was hoping that I was going to be the one to end you." I shook my head as the king looked to me, but only for a moment because Gandalf hit him in the head with his staff and then sliced open his stomach with his sword.

" Well that will do it." The king said as he looked to his stomach as I smiled even wider as Gandalf sliced open his throat. But the weight on the bridge make is start to crack and shift.

" Gandalf!" I screamed as he turned back but it was too late, the bridge was already broken from the seals that kept it to the ground around us and we were sent flying back down towards earth. I could see things that the others could not see from around us and knew the things that they could not. Like the velocity that we were going was going to slow down a lot because of the different rocks that the bridge kept coming into. And when we finally hit the ground it was lighter than what most had expected and I landed right on top of Kili as I smiled to him and moved the blood away from his face as I could hear his heart fluttering.

" First time you have had a woman on top of you before, Kili?" I whispered as I placed my hand onto his heart and let my head fall to his chest for a moment as it rose and fell as fast as possible.

" Did they hurt you?" He whispered as he looked to my neck and wrists to see that the only thing for marks that was left were a few pink marks.

" I have been through much more horrible things in my lifetime." I shrugged as I gave his lips a soft kiss.

" Well that could have ended worse." Bofur stated and I smiled as I started to try and move. But then could hear something coming from above and wrapped my body around Kili's once again, just in time for the weight of the goblin king to come crashing down on me.

" You have got to be joking?!" Dwalin cry out as I instantly got back up and started to push the debris off of the others.

" Like I said, _much _worse." I winked to Kili as he looked stunned to me before turning his head upward and his eyes widening.

" Gandalf!" He screamed as I looked as well and could hear my heart sink.

" There are too many for us to fight!" Dwalin state as he looked to the wizard.

" There is only one thing that can save us." Gandalf said and I could feel my heart sink even more as I wrapped my cloak around my head.

" Daylight." I said as I pulled the others out of the debris as Gandalf lead them down a tunnel. Kili stalling to try and wait for me.

" Go you fool! I do not need to be worrying about both of our lives!" I cried out as he looked from e to the tunnel and started to run.

" Fili! Fili, where is Bilbo?" I cried out as I pulled him lastly and we started to run for the others.

" I do not know, maybe he is at the front." He cried out as we both looked around and I pulled his arm around my shoulder and started to run as fast as I could towards the others and made it to them and into the woods that were around. I smiled as we came to a small clearing and moved out of the sunlight as Gandalf did his count.

" That makes thirteen. . . Rolly?" Gandalf asked.

" In the shade." I stated as Kili came and knelt before me.

" You have lost a lot of blood in the past few days and I do not think that this," He pulled my bag off of his back, " is going to do you any good anymore."

" You brought it." I smiled as I looked to him.  
" I thought that you may want it, even if all of the blood is no good anymore." I placed my hand onto his cheek and pulled him in.

" I thought that I was going to lose you back there, because of that. . . what on earth is V anyway?" Kili asked as I giggled lightly.

" Vampire blood." I shook my head as I could hear the others yelling around us. " What are they going on about?" I felt rather tried after the high adrenaline rush that I was starting to come off of.

" Bilbo has gone missing." Kili's face was white as he said this and I instantly shot off of the ground and started to look around for him. I could smell him in the air and looked around hard but could not find him anywhere. Thorin was going off about Bilbo once again but I could smell and hear him as I turned around a tree I thought he would be right there, but he was not.

" _Bilbo?_" I whispered as I looked around but could find nothing.

" He would never leave us like that, he does not have the weak heart to do such a thing! How dare you say something like that about someone who has been so brave enough to leave the home that he has never left before, never _had _to leave before, to come and help you on your journey Thorin! I do not know why you seem to think so low of him, but you have no right to when all he has been trying to do is help you, though he is scared because he has never had to see the face of battle before, and all you do is criticize him for it. _How dare you_." I said as I went toe to toe with the man and looked him right in the eyes. " He is one of your only chances of getting your mountain back and this is how you treat him? You are most likely scaring your last chance of seeing that mountain and ruling under it away right now. I hope that you can live with that. Or should I say die because of that, since there is no way of you killing that dragon." I hissed as I turned and started to walk away from the group.

" Where are you going?" Thorin demanded as I turned to him.

" To find Bilbo, where he goes I will go, because I will not follow under someone who has such little respect for the people that are accompanying and more importantly trying to _help _him." I hissed as I stormed off, weakly picking up my bag and starting to walk away.

" No need for that, here I am." Bilbo stated in front of me as I wide-eyed looked at him.

" You where not there before." I whispered as he played with something in his pocket.

" How did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked as he entered the group, I slowly following from behind and Bilbo fumbling for words.

" Well what does it matter? He is back?" Gandalf stated.

" I would like to know." I whispered as I looked to Kili, who I could feel was in shock from what I had said moments before.

" I would like to know as well." Thorin stated. " Why did you come back?"  
" I know that you doubt me, I know that you always have, and you are right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, my garden. See that's where I belong, that's my home, and that's why I came back. Because you do not have a home, it was _taken _from you, and I hope to take it back, if I can." Bilbo smiled as I looked stunned to him but then I heard something before any of the others did and I instantly went to the outskirts of our little area before anyone could even notice that I had left my place.

" Wargs are coming!" I shouted.

" Out of the frying pan." Thorin whispered.

" And into the fire! Run!" Gandalf stated.

We ran as fast as we could, I in the back because I could run the fastest and catch up and I could feel them getting closer and closer as we ran. That's when one came out of the blue and tried to attack Bilbo, who drove his sword into the wargs skull. And there they were, some of the first of way to many feet that I could hear running towards us. I slashed my sword around one of the wargs necks and could see most of the bones sticking around it. We were the commanded to get into the trees, that it would be safer there, as the others started to dash into the trees I did a headcount to make sure that all had made it there and shook my head as I ran for the tree, picking up Bilbo by the scruff of his neck and dragging him into one with me. I could see a little orange butterfly flutter away from Gnadalf and smiled because I knew what he was doing, he was communicating to someone for a rescue, but it was going to be a little too late because the wargs were starting to attack the trees that we were in.

We were being sent from tree to tree because of the wargs and Gandalf had the idea to throw pine cones that were on fire towards them, which started a forest fire around us. But we needed the time that would gap it and though they were beating us, we could not give up hope. All of us ended up on one tree, hanging from it really because it had been knocked down off the cliff that we had been stranded on, and that is when Thorin saw him, the pale orc straddling a orc and it was like the fire had been set from within once again as he started running towards the pale orc. It was never a fair fight to begin with, the pale orc's warg attacked Thorin before he even had the chance to fully raise his sword. The pale orc hitting Thorin on the skull with his hammer and the warm biting into the sheild.

" Thorin, no!" I could hear Dwalin cry out as he tried to go and help but nearly broke his branche right off.

" We cannot allow this to happen." I cried out as I felt so weak hanging from the branch beside of Bilbo and he nodded as he helped me up. " Stay here little one, this is no place for you to be fighting." I said as I took out my sword and ran as fast as I could for Thorin, though I could hear the little feet behind me, I knew all along that he was going to follow and had planned on it.

" Hey!" I called out with a smiled as the orcs all looked to me. " You hungry?" I said as I took the sword to my wrist and sliced it open. " Cause I heard that you have been selling this stuff and that can only mean that you have tried to for yourself." I winked as I felt the blood running down my wrist and starting to hit the ground.

" Bring the girl to me." The pale orc whispered as another orc starting to run straight for me.

" Protect Thorin, I will keep most of these off of you." I said and Bilbo nodded as he ran straight for Thorin without really stopping to me.

I had all, if not most, of the wargs chasing me around as I went from place to place around the small area before I was pinning to the ground and could feel more parts of my body being sliced open. Though this was not the plan that their master had told them to follow, it was still working in neither of our favors because I was in so much pain that I could not fight any of them off anymore and they were not killing Thorin nor bringing me to the pale orc. But that was fine because I could hear something coming now, something that was going to save us all. The eagles. Though I could feel myself slipping and could see Kili pulling as many orcs as he could off of my body, I knew that it was going to be alright because as Kili placed his body over my and tried to protect me like that, an eagle swooped us both of and threw us onto anther's back.

" Did you really think. . . that doing what I did to you. . . was going to work. . . you after all. . . are an mortal." I gasped out, I could feel blood dripping into my lungs.

" You seem pretty mortal at times as well." He whispered as he looked around my body and could see the gashes that could not heal themselves. " What were you thinking?" He asked as I could hear this heart racing once again, he was scared for me.

" That I did not want to follow Fili all the wait to the mountain so protecting Thorin seemed to be the only other option." I could hear Kili laugh, but could hear Fili cry out for Thorin. " Is he going to be alright?" I asked as I tired to look up but Kili shoved me back down.

" I do not think so." And with that I could feel my heart sink once again.


	14. Chapter 14

I fell into a trance - a state of shock really – and could not hear anything around me and could only feel when Kili cradled my body into his and made our landing off of the eagle and onto ground once again. I was weak, though I was getting pretty much used to the feeling now, and could not even feel the pain of my body trying to heal, though I could feel my skin starting to feel as though it was leather. I could feel the cool of the ground below me and felt my body start to shake and tremble further into Kili's warm and soft body. I could not open my eyes nor could I hear his voice, but I could feel his hands trembling as he tried to shake me away and could feel splashes of what I could only think to be tears hitting my cheek. I knew that this would not kill me because I knew that soon enough Kili would try and feed me his blood, but I also knew the state that I was in – how weak that I felt and how dangerous that could be for any human around a vampire, - I would drain the life out of Kili before anyone else even had the chance to pull me off of him. So I did the only thing that I could think of doing, I held in my breath, refused to open my mouth to anything, and kept my body as still as possible.

Air was something that a vampire did not need, so the scent of fresh blood did not send me into a frenzy, nor did the dripping of it onto my lips. I was already so numb to the pain that although I knew that they had placed silver onto my body to make me retract my fangs, I did not do so, I would rather have died than to have killed Kili – or worse, turn him into one of my kind-. No matter what the dwarfs tried, I kept fighting back as they thought of new ways of trying to get blood into my system. I admired the fact that they were all trying to save my life, but if I would have taken the blood, I would have also taken one of theirs as well. But then something happened, I must have taken in a breath or the blood finally hit my tongue because one moment I felt so completely comatose and the next I hand my arms wrapped around the dwarfs arm and fangs as deeply into the wrist as I could get them.

The sweetness of the blood, the warmth of it, it was the most amazing feeling to wash over my body as I let myself completely sink into the whole feeling. Though I tried to keep myself from getting to carried away, it happened anyway, the side of me that I tried not to let anyone else see finally came out. One moment I was laying on my with someones wrist in my mouth, the neck I had him on his back and was drinking from his neck. I placed my hand over his mouth so that I would not hear him screaming out my name anymore and pinned down to the ground - one hand forcing both arms above his head and both my legs pinning his to the ground – and could also feel the others trying to pull me off of him, them calling for their leader to help. But then something happened, the humanity, the last bit that I had left of it, came back out of me and I pulled myself away and ran to the other side of the group.

" You see now! Do you not? _This_, this is why we vampires had been hiding for so long, this is why we cannot be Kili! I will kill you one day, if not during this journey then another time, I can fell your heart racing so do not tell me that this did not scare you. I am a monster, an evil creature hunted by all who are good. I am a trained killer and no matter how hard I try, I will end up hurting you!" I screamed as Kili looked stunned to me, I could hear that his heart was only fluttering a bit lighter than normal. " I. . . I will let you down." I whispered as I looked around and than ran as fast as I could through the woods.

I didn't know where I was going, who I would find, or where it would lead me to. But I knew that if I ran fast enough, I would beat the footsteps that were following behind, that soon enough the screams of my name would become only a distant cry into the world. Heartbreak was something that I had vowed a long time ago that I would never feel again, why I refused to think that this would have worked out, something that I did not want to have to go through ever again. I should have just gotten that stupid dark clock removed – or better yet, just ripped it off the moment that I had the chance to. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I could hear Kili still running, that boy would never stop following me until he would finally collapse and his brother would have to come and bring him back to the group. Oh Kili, when will you learn, when will you _see _what Fili, Thorin, hell, most of the group sees in me.

" What the group sees in you? Why do you have to shame it like that?" A cool voice asked that made me stop on a dime. " You are still pretty banged up, would you like me to heal it for you?"

" Go now, Tathar, while my patients is still there." I said through my teeth as I glared to him through my hair and cloak.

" You know Rollywaters, I am really only trying to help. I think that this would make a pretty good place for a kingdom, that is, if you do not want to take over Goblin Town together and start one there." He said through a smile as I shook my head.

" You just killed every last goblin in there, didn't you?" I smiled and rolled my eyes as he nodded to me.

" I sent a few scurrying, though I doubt that they have any place to do from there, I hope that they do tell great stories about how I pillaged through their lands and me and the gang took our time killing them. Though I do have to say, they blood does taste like something foul." He shook his head in disgust.

" Like dead mans blood after it has been rotting for a week." I smiled to him as he pulled me in closer, checking my wounds.

" Something like that, though you look like you have been feasting off of only dead mans blood, now Rollywaters, we both know that it not a good thing for a vampire in your condition to be doing. I mean really, a girl with a heart full of love really needs to be making sure that her figure is still there before worrying about her weight." Tathar smiled as he looked me up and down. " Though if you asked me I would say that I always had a soft spot for a girl like you with a little more skin coming out."

" Shut up you pig." I smiled as he moved in and wiped the tears from my eyes.  
" You always liked it when I talked dirty to you. Now that I remember, it was a pretty good way to make you call off a group meeting, allow the other to go off and do what they please, while I did what I pleased." He whispered as he moved in closer and moved the hair out of my eyes. " Golly Rolly, you look like hell."

" Thanks for telling me, I am planning on taking a little vacation there next month and wanting to make sure that I dressed to the part." I sniffled as he placed his hand up and onto my clock.

" You know just as well as I do that we are connected for eternity, the blood that cannot be undone no matter who hard you try. You are mine and I am eternally yours. I do not care what my clock tells me or what your clock tells you. You are my woman, life and death you always have, I want you more than I want anything. Rolly, I will never die, never have a power struggle going on within the family, we can go off right now and start a new life with the clan, just the way that you want it. I never knew till you ran off how much I truly cared for you. How- how much I would kill just because someone hurt you, how much I would lay down my life for you if you asked." He whispered.

" Am I detecting a bit of romance in your voice, Tathar?" I smiled as he blushed a bit. " I am."

" I love you with my whole heart and more, please come with me Rolly. I know that I have done a lot in the past to fuck things up, but I swear that I can make it up to you, give me a chance." I sighed as he stuck his wrist out for me, knowing. " Drink on it." He smiled as allowed his fangs to show.

" No." I whispered as he looked a bit shocked.

" Rolly. . ."

" No Tathar! I do not want anymore of your tainted blood, I do not wished to run off with you anywhere. I know where my heart lies and I know where I feel like I should belong, but I do not trust myself with them nor do I trust myself around you. I am a monster -"

" Because that is what you were reborn to be, Rolly! What does it take to make you see that we are cold blooded killers, that when we are hungry we can go out and kill off an entire village without a second thought because that is what we were made to do! It is in our nature to kill just as it is in that dwarfs nature to hunt and fight. We kill a few that we do not mean to from time to time, we bring life into a cold and dark world when we please, but we are monsters through and through, and there is nothing that you or anyone else can do about it! Rolly, drink, you are still so weak." Tathar finally came down to a whisper with the last few words. " Allow yourself to become the monster that you desire to be. You know that I can and will take it because I care and because I will simply bite you back. Knock me to the ground, bite me till I an screaming, and then maybe later I can take you till _you _are screaming." He winked as I rolled my eyes and dug right into his veins, getting a soft moan out of him. " Thatta girl."

It was something that we always used to do, fight and bite was what we called it, where we would slam one another so hard up against whatever we could find and it would make the whole world shake it would seem it sounded like the world tired to fight against us too. We used to be able to go on for hours just wrestling one another to the ground and when we thought that the other was pinned to the ground, well something would happen, and the whole chase would start up again. That started soon after Tathar was turned, I would take him deep into the woods where I knew no one would bug us and we would practice fighting, killing, and attacking on one another and anything else we could find. It was some of the best times that I had ever had when I was with him, some of the worst too. Some nights I would come home with half of my body broken up and Tathar refusing to heal me up again. Other nights the same would happen for him though.

" My, my, Rolly, how your appetite has grown. You see, when you do not kill for a long enough time, killing becomes a part of you that you need to get out, like an itch that you just cannot scratch." Tathar smiled, blood dripping down his face as he pulled me off the ground by my cloak and threw me into a tree as hard as he could.

" Well maybe it has, maybe I should just take that killing lust out of you." I smiled through my fangs as I lunged from the tree and right back into Tathar's arms and thrown on the ground.

" Miscalculated?" Tathar laughed as I looked to him on stock.

" From what I can remember that used to happen a lot when we were actually dating." He growled as I laughed until he sunk his teeth into my neck.

" Do you think this is how it feels to mortals when we do this to them?" I asked through deep breaths.

" No, from what I can tell its a hell of a lot more erotic, mostly because some think that death is _extremely _sexy. We only the other hand, we can feel the full depth of it, the love, the rage, the the bittersweet taste of our blood meeting another, the giving of life from one to another, it is something that no mere mortal any understand fully even if they somehow they that they can." Tathar stated with blood dripping from his mouth, my blood.

" So you think that this is it then, that this is the final gift that one can give to another? Because I know of one more gift that one can give." I smiled as Tathar looked to me.

" Oh? Is that true? And what would that gift happen to be?" He smiled as I flipped him back onto his back and bit in as hard as I could until I could hear him moan out in pain.

" You can give one another the final gift, the gift of mortality, because even the immortals have to die eventually." I smiled as he pulled me by the hair back until I could see his sick smile as well.

" Even the Elders?"

" Even the Elders."

" Until we are left as the rulers?"

" Until we are left as the rulers." I moaned out as he pulled my neck back and bit into it as has a he could. " I cannot believe that you remember all of that."

" Our vows to one another? How could I forget?" Tathar asked.

" Because you have forgotten my birthday for how long?"

" Rolly you are a sick little girl, you know that. I only forgot your birthday once and that was because I got your birthday mixed up with the day that you were turned." Tathar smiled as I rolled my eyes.

" Do not think that this means that I am going anywhere with you?" I finally asked as he pulled me up by the neck and slammed me against a tree.

" You are still weak right now, so yeah, I do think that you will go anywhere with me." I hissed as I tired to pull away but could not.

" Rolly?!" A voice called out from a broken tree limb.

" Oh shit." I whispered as Tathar looked towards him and smiled, leaving me at the tree and taking the dwarf by the neck.

" Well looky what we have here Miss Rolly. I think that we have a little snack for the road." Tathar smiled as he looked to Kili.

" No. Put him down right now, Tathar. Do not make me do it!" I begged him.

" Rolly run now! I can handle myself!" Kili cried out although he was feet of of the ground now.

" You would not dream to do it to me. You have never done it before in your life!" Tathar snorted at me as I looked to him with my heart slowly rebreaking.

" Rolly! Go!" Kili cried out as I looked from Tathar to Kili.

" See, I told you that you would not!" Tathar smiled as he let his fangs come back out and moved them towards Kili's throat.

" Tathar, as your maker I command you to put Kili down and leave me and him alone until I call for you once again!" I yelled as Tathar looked to me, his eyes full of shock and rage, but placed Kili back on the ground and moved started to run from the area.

" Kili!" I screamed as I ran for the dwarf and noted that he was only coughing. " Are you alright, what were you thinking following all this way and trying to fight of Tathar like that? Do you have a death wish or something?" I asked as he started to smile and tried to laugh, but it only came out in coughs.

" People will do. . . crazy things. . . for love I guess." I rolled my eyes and let out my wrist that had already been fed off of.

" Have some, you are hurting and I also took too much blood before hand – I really am sorry for that Kili-" Kili placed his lips onto mine with a smile on his face.  
" I do not want to hear you say that you are sorry for it. I know why you did it and I was a fool to think otherwise, and I am fine right now." He smiled as he jumped to his feet and placed out his hand for me.

" You are right, you are a fool." I smiled as I took it and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

" So, maker huh?" Kili questioned.

" It's a long story." I shook my head.

" What is V?" Kili asked.

" _Longer _story." I groaned.

" We have a pretty long walk back to the camp and I think you need to start telling me." Kili laughed as I sighed. It was going to be an even longer walk now.


	15. Chapter 15

I fidgeted with my necklace as we strode along, our steps in sync with one anothers, I could feel the chill in the air still and I loved every moment of the freedom. There was so much to say between the two of us, so many things that should never be spoken between a mortal when they are not about to be turned into one of our kind, and so many more that should not have to be said. I took in a deep breath as I looked around at all of the things that I had not seen before, within the quick glances that I had gotten to make sure that Kili was not close behind, I did not notice the beautiful coloration of the trees around me and their changing leafs. Something about autumn and the crispness in the air and the leaves changing colors and falling to the ground always seemed to make me so happy. Sometime about being able to see them during the day made me feel even happier inside as well.

" I have only made one other person into a vampire before, I was young, and I mean I was really really young for a vampire to turn anyone, and foolishly in love with a man. He was going off to battle for some cause or another. I could not dream about letting him go, you do understand that, he could have died and I mean the final death something that I would have not been able to cure him of, he could have been lost during the battle, or worse he could have been taken hostage by whoever they were fighting for whatever cause! I could not fathom allowing him to go off to battle with such little time that we had together, my heart was breaking just thinking about watching him come back dead!

"Now, I had been seeing this boy every night for almost a half a year then and I was in love with his whole being, the way that he smelled of the sunlight and fresh honey, the way that he smiled and laughed, the tan on his smooth and soft body, everything about his being attracted me to him more and more. I know what got him to me, my beauty, grace, some danger that allowed him to know that I was no an elf at all, the way that I could kill without him seeing it, he was in love with death and danger and I was the perfect version of that. We made a bound with one another that could not be broken, that could not be undone no matter what you placed between us. I thought of every way that I could keep this boy that I loved from going to battle, from dying the most _honorable _of death among you mortals, I could have hid him away in some nearing town until this whole thing was over, claimed that my clock was off and that he was my true love and bring him back to the city with me, but everything that I brought to him, he shot down. He was a solider, just barely old enough to fight, and he needed to prove himself to his king, his kingdom, and his family most of all. So there was only one real thing that I could do-"

" You turned him into a vampire." Kili scoffed.

" No. . . no at that moment at least. No, I did what any woman would do before her man leaves for battle. I packed every provision that I could think of sending with him, I packed gauze and a sewing kid, anti-infectious creams from my city, and lastly my blood only to heal him from the most life threatening of things. The night before he left I handed him everything and made him drink some of my blood so that I would know where he was and that he was alright for all of eternity. And then with that he left, I did not know then that my blood would save his life . . . or that it would also end it too. All I knew was that he was safe with all of the blood that I packed, that no matter what the injury was my blood would take the place of his – much like it has with you – and I was happy and kept strong with that thought.

" Months went by without a word, without a single battle happening and that made me hopeful that soon enough they would return and that my love would be safe. But then one day I awoke with a throbbing pain in my chest that I could not get out of. I mean it felt like someone had stopped my heart once again with on piercing blow, like someone had placed a silver stake into my heart and left it there. And that is how I knew, my love was going to die, something – or more like someone – had took the life from him and would not allow him to get to the blood in time but it was also daylight, nearing dusk, and I would not be able to make it there in time. I could feel it within me, his heart acting as mine, and it started to slow and the blood was not able to flow through it anymore. I felt as if I was dying too, falling from my coffin onto the ground, not being able to take in air and my hands grasping at my chest. I felt the pain as if it was my own.

" But, then something happening that I could not explain, the lovers heart starting to take up in pace once again, the beating becoming more rapid and more rapid, I knew what was happening. He had taken all of my blood in at once, every last drop had been poured down his throat, my blood was his blood now and there was no human blood within him anymore, the blood of the dead being the only thing from within. As it grew more and more rapid I knew that soon I would have a friend, a lover, someone to travel till the worlds end with, and that I would be the first to meet up with him. . . but of course during my stumble I had woken up Isembard, who followed me out the door like a puppy.

" That night. . . we killed everyone that was at that battled. . . and I mean everyone and everything that had a heartbeat. I was still in the phase where fucking and killing were the only things that I could even _think _about most of the time and I found someone who felt the same that I could do both with. We made magic that night, blood soaked, tree breaking, _magic _that night-"  
" Please do not tell me about your sexual life with that. . . that. . . _vampire_." Kili muttered as he looked to his shoes.

" My sexual life has only been with _that _vampire. Hell, I was a virgin before I turned him. Never been with a mortal before. . ." I smiled as I softly moved my figure down his side to his waist.

" Which do you think would be better?" He asked playfully.

" I think that I would loose too much control with you and ravage you till you could not walk anymore and you and I would have so much of one anothers blood that technically I would be the living one and you would be the dead. Your uncle would try to burn me at the stake and your brother would know once and for all that you are not a virgin any longer." I smiled as I bit my lip with my fang and allowed it to bleed out a bit. " But it would be one hell of a night from start all the way up till I could just barely feel the sunlight on my bare skin."

" I do not think that I would mind that in the least." Kili lightly laughed as he moved his hand through his hair.

" _Oh_, I know that you would not, and that is what makes me believe that I would lose control." I winked as I looked back to our walking path. " I brought Tathar home with us before dawn, after burying and burning the bodies that were left behind, we marched back into the city with happiness coming from within and exuding outwards. I did not give a fuck that I had broken the laws, I paid with blood later, I was so thrilled to have another one like me and soon after that we formed the clan, planning on breaking all of the laws and making our own pact. We were going to make a kingdom the right way, a way that all would understand, with a king and queen ruling for the normal life of an elf or a dwarf would rule depending on what we found to suit us, and then it would go to their offspring and never _elders _leading the way. I was a kid in love, I didn't care about what would have really happened. From there I believe you know everything else. The clan splitting in half, the fights, the teeth, then you." I laughed as he looked down at the ground and apologized once again.

" If you could go back and not turn him into a vampire, would you do it?" Kili asked, I could feel in his heart what answer he wanted.

" No Kili, I would not change a thing about my life because then, somehow, it would change everything that has lead me to here, I would not be the same person without Tathar in my life. No matter how insane he is, I would not be the same person without his life lessons."

" Would you do the same for me it I was dying during a battle, would you give me your blood and turn me into one of your kind?" He asked and this stopped me dead in my tracks and closed my eyes tightly.

" I do not want to think of your death Kili, I cannot imagine what it would be like to feel death griping onto me once again and taking someone that I love away from me. If it is in my power I will not allow anyone to harm you, my life for yours trade if need be, I will do anything to protect you. No one knows what will happen to a dwarf if they were to be turned into one of our kind, it has never been done before and I do not wish to be the first to test it, especially on you." I whispered as I felt Kili's hands softly touch me.

" And I hope that you will never have to test it, I just hope that it you _need _to that you will." Kili said with a warmth within it.

" You know that I would within a second if it came down to it, I just will make sure that it will never have to happen." I whispered as I felt his warm lips press against my neck and I instantly wrapped my hand around his head and brought him in closer.

" So what do you say about some ravaging tonight? Right here? We are far enough away where no one from the camp will be able to hear us but close enough where we _both _can run to it if need be." Kili whispered onto my neck, the vibrations running up and down my whole body, causing me to let out a soft moan.

" Kili, I have told you that you would not be able to walk, hopefully you would still have an intact body when I was through with you. Besides, don't you think that it would be better from within a place where not everyone and their brother could watch? Or even worse where rainfall could come and ruin everything?"

" No." He whispered as he moved his hand up my dress.

" Well fuck, alright then." I smiled as I allowed my fangs to come out. " But you are going to be the one to explain in to your uncle, I will handle Fili." I smiled as he stretched out his neck, openly ready for my bite.

" And what will you tell to him?" Kili asked as I sunk my teeth deep into his neck and then pulled out.

" How I tried to fuck you tonight but it seemed like it was the other way around, but you ravaged my body until I was screaming for more, how I screamed to the gods and heaven until I was out of breath, how by the time that you were through I, the big bad vampire, could not move, and how legendary you were." I whispered before slowly sucking the blood from his neck.

" But will that all be truthful?" He playfully asked as he pulled my dress off of my body.

" Well you better make it truthful." I smiled as I pulled his shirt off.

" And so it will be." He said in a low growl.

* * *

By the time that we had made it back to the _camp, _which turned out to be a small hut in the middle of the woods, it was nearly dawn and we both looked like a mess. There were leaves and sticks throughout both of our hairs, mine looking like a bird had built a nest from within it and Kili's looking even more like that since he had left the group. We were grasping for one another for balance and to keep one another as close as possible. My teeth marks ran up and down his body along with the deep bruises that went along with them, his jacket wrapped around my body as we swept into the hut before the sunlight could come in and we both darted around the close all of the shades to keep the sun from getting in. I giggled as I noted that the dwarfs shirt only went to my mid-thigh and he kept my whole dress away from me as we ran around the small kitchen.

" Well it looks like _someone _had a good night last night." Ori smiled as he came from around a corner.

" I'd say _two _people had a good night, Ori." Fili said with a smug look on his face as he moved closer to his brother.

" I would tell you all the details about it, but to be honest Fili, I am just far to exhausted from the night that we have had. Do you know if this hut as a lower level, possibly something that is dark, dank, and underground?"

" I do. Welcome." A man came from around the bend and I looked to him and saw his eyes widen as I took in his scent.

" Ah, we are in a shifters house. A friend of Gandalf I would presume." The man nodded slowly. " Well any friend of Gandalf is a friend of mine, I hope that you will feel the same about me. I am Rolly, pleasure to meet you."  
" With what little pleasure she has left." Fili snickered and he got a glare shot from both Kili and I.

" It is all mine, Miss Rolly. Beorn at your service." He smiled as he took my hand and bowed lightly and I did the same for him.

" Thank you Master Beorn. I wish to use your basement to sleep within for the day if that would be alright with you. I have not gotten a proper days sleep in such a long time and _you _would know what that can do to a girl without her beauty rest." I smiled as he nodded.

" And _what _would that be?" Fili asked as I could hear him yelp in pain and smiled as I could see Thorin pull on his hair a bit.

" She loses her beauty _boy_." Thorin said with a smile. " Good to see that the two of your are alive and. . . well."

" He is all yours Kili." I smiled with a wink. " Master Beorn, will you please lead me to the basement?" I asked with a smile as I lightly touched Kili's chest as I walked past him.

" I will be down there in a bit." Kili whispered.

" Do not allow the hounds to feed on you too much." I whispered back as I moved past only to be stopped by Fili who lightly lighted up my dress to show my thigh to reveal the red teeth marks of Kili, which in return I slapped him so hard that he fell to the ground.

" Have you not learned not to pull up a ladies dress, no matter how short it is? How dare you do such a thing! If you ever do that to me, or if I hear of your doing it to another, ever again it will be the last time that you have hands, Fili!" I hissed as I looked down at him and could see the shock on his face along with the bright red mark. " I do hope that bruises, it will allow for all to know for weeks what you have done to a woman." I spat as he looked around to see if anyone was going to do anything about this.

" You deserved _that _you boy." Nori said with a smile.

" Good morning and have a wonderful day. And pray that you are sleeping by the time that I arise." I glared to him as I strode past his body on the floor.

" You got knocked the fuck down." I heard one poke fun at the young heir as a laughed with a smile.

" You are not going to do anything to him, are you?" Beorn asked.

" Besides strike fear into his heart over all woman? Nah." We both laughed as he lead me to the door.

" It is a little small, but it should do well, right?" Beorn asked as I looked down and smiled to see a small cot that could fit two easily onto it was in the middle of the small area.

" Oh, this will do amazingly." I smiled as I entered the small area.

" Shall I bring the other dwarf down when he is done speaking to the group?" Beorn asked, the smile not leaving his face.

" Yes. I think that we both need a good days sleep while the others gossip like schoolgirls."

" Very well." I smiled as I crawled into the cot and thought over the day till Kili crawled into it with me and almost instantly I could feel both of our bodies relaxing and melting into one another. A good days sleep was all we needed.


	16. Chapter 16

I awoke to find a nearly empty house. The only one that was still even around was the little hobbit, sitting near the fireplace, soaked to the bone and shaking like a leaf. I smiled as I pulled the blanket tightly around my body and moved in closer to the little one, making sure to allow my presence to be known by yawning loudly and stretching between beams of light that Bilbo would see. As he turned and realized that it was me, he smiled and scooter over, patting to a place beside of him on the ground, and all I could do was smile and take my place beside of the hobbit. We did not say anything for a long time as I starred at him and he glared into the fire, water dripping down from his hair and splatting onto the wooden floor.

" Okay, I am dying to know, why are you soaking wet?" I smiled as he sighed and nodded his head towards the door.

" Those fools decided that it would be a splendid idea to throw me, fully clothed may I add, into the river! I think that I may get a cold or _worse _because of this!" He grumbled as I lightly ruffled his hair.

" There are worse things that they could have done to you, trust me." I sighed as I could hear the fire crackle and smiled as I could feel the warmth and knew that soon Bilbo would be getting toasty.

" Oh yeah, like what?" Bilbo raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

" Well they could have _striped _you from all of your clothing and then thrown you in, possibly hiding your clothes from you and who knows how long it would have taken you to find them again, if you would have ever found them at all." I smiled as I could see the shock on coming to Bilbo's face that only could make me laugh.

" You have not done that to someone before, have you?" He asked with a smile slipping from his lips.

" Once or twice to Isembard when we were children. . . okay a lot when we were teens too. . . and right before I left. . . It was something that we seemed to do a lot now looking back. . . I wonder how he is." I sighed as I looked out to see the sun slowly setting into the ground. " He will be rising soon, he always seemed to get up right after I did, never before thought, because there was no point in rising before the leader had rose. . . that's what he told me once." I smiled as I looked down.

" You really miss him, don't you?" Bilbo asked as I pulled my legs up to my body.

" I miss my whole family, I mean seeing everyone here from time to time because able to just sit down and have a meal together or to share an inside joke hell, ever to be able to sleep near one another to make sure that they are still okay and that they are doing fine. . . it just makes me a little homesick I guess. I want to know that Father and Isembard are alright, that they are feeding enough, and that they have been able to get on without me being there for them. I miss Isembard when I see Kili and Fili together, they remind me so much of me and him, it hurts sometimes." I sigh as I looked down to my toes.

" So why stay then?" Bilbo asked.

" Same as you I guess, I want to help them no matter what they outcome to this is, I want to be there. Plus there is the little fact that my clock has decided to make me the odd vampire out and to tell me that the love of my undying life is a dwarf. Also the fact that I have no other place to go because all of my people think that I am dead makes it a little harder to leave as well." I laughed as Bilbo finally caught on to my joke.

" What do you think that you will do tonight, since no one needs to keep watch and everyone will most likely be asleep?" Bilbo questioned.

" Hmm. I do not know, maybe I will go out and hunt – it has been awhile since I have had a good kill – or possibly just wonder the woods around here all night. I do not have any clue, I did not think that we would have time to just relax and get caught up on the normal things like sleep and eating patterns." I smiled as I looked to Bilbo. " It almost feels good, ya know, having a moments peace in all of the chaos that we have been dealing with."

" Well hopefully the worst is behind us!" Bilbo smiled.

" Here's to that idea!" I giggled as I stood back up and started to make my way back for the little basement.

Placing my dress into my bag and striping Kili's shirt off of my body and smiling as I wondered what he was wearing while he was out and about in the woods. I got on my normals clothing that had been gifted to me while we had been in Rivendell. The red shirt fit me like a glove, expressing every curve in just the right way, and the pants hugging everything to make it so that I was just barely able to breath. Lacing my boots back up and wrapping my fathers jacket back around my body I smiled as I felt more like myself now than I had in awhile, as I pulled my hair up into a tight bun and allowed my fangs to come out I felt like myself once again. The girl that was the leader of a deadly gang, the one that had nearly become legendary throughout Middle Earth for breaking the laws of vampires and turning the world upside down by making a new kingdom, she was finally coming back.

" Where do you think that you are off to?" A coy voice asked from the doorway as I smiled to him.

" I was thinking about going off and hunting for the night while you boys do. . . whatever it is that you boys do when you are not guarding or sleeping at night.

" And leave Kili with us?" Thorin asked as he leaned onto the door frame.

" Maybe, just maybe, if I can get him to leave my trail for more than a five mile radius. I think you should really have that boy tested to see if he is not really a blood hound or something because he can track down a vampire from a pretty far distance, impressive if you ask me." I shrugged as I looked to my nails and sighed as I saw all of the dirt and grime under them.

" I will keep that in mind. . ." Thorin said with a questioned tone within it. " But I have come here to talk to you." He said in a more somber tone.

" Alright, you have my attention, speak away." I smiled as I gave me hand a little rolling motion towards the heir.

" What you are doing with my nephew, I. . . I do not agree with it and to be honest I want it to stop right here and now." Thorin said and in his tone I could almost feel that he was not joking in the least

" Well that is good to know seeing as your option does not matter and was not asked for in the least, I will _not _take it into consideration. Thank you very much, Thorin, and have a good night." I nodded to him as I strapped my sword around my waist and continued to glare at him.

" Damn you, Rolly, I am _your _king!" Thorin got louder as he pounded in hand onto the frame.

" What is going on in here?" Kili asked from behind Thorin.

" _Firstly_, just because I am trying to help you regain your _mountain_ does not mean that I am serving you in the least. _Secondly_, you are king of _nothing_, you rule _nothing_ meaning that you are a king over _nothing_. I am more a _queen_ than you are a _king_! I have land that I could rule and dominate, I have followers that would _walk_ willingly into the sunlight with me if I asked them to, and I have _respect_ for the people that are around me. Thirdly, I would not give a rats ass if you were my king, I do not take very well to people of higher thinking that they can just step on the people that are below them. I have a tendency of drinking them." I yelled to the dwarf. " And fourthly I would never have someone rule over me who is almost three inches below me. Now get out of my way before you end up going through the stones, Dwarf, do not think that I will not do it just because your nephew is near." I hissed as I allowed my fangs to be seen.

" Rolly!" Kili yelled as he looked between in uncle and myself. " What did you say to her?" Kili asked Thorin as the king stood there in shock.

" Well you tell him! Tell him what you told me, what you wish of me! What? Does the vampire have your tongue Thorin?" I said as I shoved him nearly into the door frame. " Good, I have that I have it permanently because to be honest I wish to never hear your voice again. How dare you think that you can tell me who I can love, I have not your kin!" I spat at him as I strode past and swatted Kili's hands away as I walked away.

" Rolly? Where are you going?" Ori asked.

" What just happened?" Fili asked.

" Out and ask your damned Uncle! If and when he can speak once again!" I hissed as I slammed the door behind me and could feel the foundation shake around me.

I didn't know what to do or where to go, I didn't care really. I just stormed off into the woods, not really running and did not care who followed and who did not, but it was in a quick and swift pace. I wanted to scream and bash fist into anything that it came in contact with, yet I also wanted to sit down and cry until nothing more came our, and I also just wanted to run with the wind. As I took a breath in from the cold air I smiled as I could feel the nature that was all around me, could feel that all around life was going on and could not tell what happened in the little hut, nor did it honestly care. It calmed me to a point where I could just lean into one on the trees and allow it to swallow me up. I jumped to one of the branches above and just allowed my body to lay on it and just hang from it as well. Smiling as I could feel the breeze moving the leafs from their places on the trees and could hair the scurrying of animals around on the ground, scurrying for life and away from a pair of feet moving through the brush.

" I would go back the way that you came if I were you, little one." I smiled as I did not open my eyes but could hear the pair stop just below the tree.

" _Rolly_?" Bilbo asked as he looked around.

" Up." I laughed as they both looked up and most likely just saw arms and legs hanging from a tree. " Stealthy little vampire, I know. But you have to give me credit, if you had been looking my footprints really did give myself away."

" Are you just doing to stay here till daylight?" Kili asked.

" Most likely, I do not know though, maybe I shall go off and kill something large that will put up a fight, something that will take the rage off of my body." I sighed as I looked up to the stars, beautiful as they light up the nights sky from all around.

" You do know that my uncle did not mean the things that he said in the way that you interpreted it." Kili almost insisted on it.

" Oh? He did not mean that he did not want to see you and I together? That he was repulsed by even the thought of me drinking from you or you to me? That he could not stand the thought of you being turned into a vampire because he made him _sick _thinking about it? Because I know the look on his face, I know it because I saw it when Tathar tried to explain what had happened to his family. . . they looked at me just the same that your uncle looked at me. He thinks low of my kind hell, maybe as low as he thinks of elves, and I _know _that he does not wish for us to be together." I sighed as I looked to the moon and started to fidget with my clock once again.

" He is afraid of you to be honest. He knows what your kind can do and he just wishes to know that I will be protected. When he saw what you had done to be last night. . . he did not understand what it had meant to me. . . what it meant for us as a couple. Thorin. . . he was worried about me, no matter how he shows it he was worried is all. Rolly, I know that he is sorry for what he said to you and I know that he really does respect you. Will you just please come back down?" Kili asked and as I looked down to him I smiled as I noticed that his arms were spread wide open.

" You really think that you are going to catch me?" I rolled my eyes as he nodded.

" A guy has got to try, right? I have to make sure that you know that _I _will love you no matter who says that I cannot love and date you until the end of time, right?" I smiled as I rolled off of the branch and right into Kili's arms.

" You better show it to me in more ways than just catching me from a few feet up." I smiled as he placed me onto the ground. " What do you think that you are doing?"

" Putting you on the ground of course, you do not expect me to carry you all the way back to the cabin do you?" I gave him a look as he looked from me to Bilbo.

" Well. . ." I laughed as he picked me up and started to run me back to the hut with Bilbo chasing after.

" Wait up for me!" We could hear him call as somehow it turned into a race to see who could run the fastest, Kili with me in his arms, or Bilbo who had a few seconds less than we did.

The race came to a crashing halt right in front of the hut as we came around the bend to see that most of the dwarfs were sitting outside and waiting for us. They had made a little campfire in the front were playing music and having what seemed like a good time. I had made my way into Kili's back and was screaming for him to run faster and that Bilbo was gaining on us when he came to a crashing halt sending us both to the ground into a laughing fit. The whole group just sat around and starred at us until Bilbo came bounding in and fell on top of the two of us as we all started to laugh, most the group started to laugh and smile and go back to what they were doing.

" Well that was. . . that was something else." Bilbo smiled as he stood up and started to straighten out his clothing.

" We beat you by a long shot!" I smiled as I drug Bilbo back to the ground.

" Did not! It is only because you just took off without even telling me that we were racing!" He smiled.

" My god, look over there, Bilbo is having _fun _it seems like." I could hear Nori say to Fili.

" I'm telling you, that girl can work magic on anyone! I mean look at my brother, when have you ever seen him so happy before? Without a care in the world?" Fili asked.

" You do have a point there." Nori smiled.

" Rolly! We got you something!" Someone called out as I could hear a jar being popped open and could smell it before then even brought it to me as I jumped from the ground and pulled it in to me like a child with chocolate.

" How did you get this all the way out here?!" I asked with a smile as I moved towards the fire and started to warm it up a bit.

" Beorn knows people." Fili said with a wink.

" I like those people that Beorn knows." I smiled as I took in a deep gulp. " Remind me to pay Beorn for his services the next time that I see him."

" Will do." Kili smiled as he took my by the waist and sat me between himself and his brother.

" You both do not mind me drinking, right?" I asked and Kili gave me the look that told me just no.

" Nah, you haven't seem be drinking, then we can talk about minding." Fili smiled as I rolled my eyes and continued to sip on the sweet taste of human life.

" Please. Fili thinks that he is _such _a heavy drinker when it all reality one large mug of ale and he is on the floor passed out." Kili mocked at his older brother.

" Is that so?" I smiled as Fili glared at Kili.

" No, it is not, my dead brother seems to have the two of us mixed up." I laughed as the two started to bicker between one another yet again but just about that time is when the rest of the group started to get quite once again. Someone else was coming to join the party.

" I'm glad to see that you have retrieved _her_." Thorin said to Kili without even looking to me as he sat down on the other side of Kili as I took a deep breath in.

" Have you ever been in love, Thorin?"

" What does that have to do with _anything_ here?" Thorin grumbled.

" I thought not. You see, I am in love with your nephew and I know that he is with me as well. I love him with every fiber of my being, I would follow him into the sunlight if I had to. Not because this clock tells me that I have to, but because that is what the fates have in mind because they have chosen for us to be together until the end of time and even after that. I will protect Kili until my last breath come to me and even after than I will make sure that he is protected. You do not have to worry about him because it is my duty now Thorin. I do not know if that may scare you or not, I understand what you look out for your nephews as if they were your own, but I will look out for Kili – and sometimes Fili if I really have to – just as you have for all of these years. You see, I love Kili and Kili loves me, and that is all that matters." I smiled as Thorin looked down and then back to me and nodded. There were no words spoken between the two of us, nothing else needed to be said, it was just this knowing that we were on even ground once again, at least a little.


	17. Chapter 17

We both out a few days later, I did not stick around much at night, I had a deep feeling that something was about to come to us, that something was not going to go right. I could not shake the feeling and wondered through the nighttime trying to shake the feeling off of my body, the knowing of something wrong coming. Kili would follow me through the night, wondering along with me, we spoke occasionally, but I could not shake the cold off of my body and could not tell what was going to be coming towards us, I just knew that it would be nothing good. Something dark and evil to a vampire was coming for us, something that would only bring harm within the group. So when Thorin told us that we were going to be heading out in the morning, I tried to sleep, trying to allow the warmth and calmness of Kili's sleeping allow me to fade into sleep but not matter how hard I tired I could not fall into the sleep that I so desperately needed. In the morning Gandalf told us that he would not be going on the rest of our journey with us, this worried me even more than before.

It was a dark and rainy day when we started off. It was dark enough where I could only see clouds all around us, meaning that I did not have to wear a hood. Kili kept starring and smiling at me as the rest of the group wore their hoods as far up as they could and I allowed the rain to soak my hair and body. I would smile and go back to doing whatever I could find to do while walking- thought it seemed more like marching- through the wooded areas. Days turned into weeks while it seemed like we just kept walking no matter if it was day or night. I felt like I was just wondering helplessly with a leader that did not know where he was going. We were told to follow a path, told that it would lead us closer to the mountain but of course when food started to get scarce and hopes started to fade and we could see a fire in the distance, we followed it.

Even I could not find food around, not a heartbeat nor a flutter in the air, this land was a lifeless as the land that I had come from. I could feel the hunger growing within me as it grew within the dwarfs stomachs. But mine seemed to keep growing and growing as I could hear the hearts of thirteen dwarfs and one little hobbit made it harder and harder to be around them, I had to hold in my breath more and try not to get too close to them. I knew that my skin was growing paler, that my body must have seemed more dead than normal because of the worry that was coming from Kili form the way that he looked to me to the way that he touched me, I could feel it from within him as well. No matter how hard he tried and no matter how many times he begged for me to drink from him, I refused. I knew that if I were to I would either take too much or even if I took just enough to keep my alive that it would eventually kill him because he would not get the nutrients back that he needed.

" You look like death." Kili whispered to me as we kept walking towards the fire.

" I ran out of blood over a week ago Kili, I should look like death by now. I do not know how much longer I can do this." I muttered as I closed my eyes and took in a long, deep breath.

" Do what?" Kili questioned as he took hold of my wrist gently.

" Be around all of you and not kill one of you. I can feel the hunger growing within me you do understand and I know that soon enough it will need to be fed." I said as I looked away from the dwarf that longed for me in every way.

" Then drink-"  
" No." I sighed, not allowing him to even finish his sentience. " I think that while you rest I will try to hunt, to bring back some meat to the rest of you, to find some sustenance. We cannot go on like this for another night." I sighed as I looked around and could see that everyone was starting to sit and get tired.

" But you know that there is nothing for miles around us, you have not heard anything in weeks. We are with the dead here." Kili whispered as he leaned against a tree.

" Well then the dead I shall have to call on." I smiled as I dropped my bag down beside of Kili's feet. " Stay with my items, do not let them out of your sight or I swear I will have your head for brunch. I will be back before dawn." I smiled as I lowered my hood.

" What? I do not get a parting kiss?" Kili said with a thick smile coming to his face.

" Ask nicely." I smiled back teasing him.

" _Please?_" I rolled my eyes and pulled him by the shirt into my body, him pulling me in as close as he could to mine.

" Protect him while I am gone." I winked to Bilbo as I pulled away and started to move through the woods.

" _Brother_." I whispered into the darkness as I could feel the ground around me move and shift almost.

" _Rolly_." He whispered back and I could feel the happiness and warmth coming from in.

" _I wish to ask for another favor Brother. You know that I would not ask of it if it were not important. You have done enough for me in the past that I will not be able to repay you within a lifetime._" I smiled as I could feel the laugh coming from my brothers body.

" _As it. You are my only true sister and you know that if it is within my power that I will do it within a second._" I smiled as I knew this to be true.

" _We are starving out here Brother. I mean it, we are going to die soon. The dwarfs will be because of me, I am going into the crazed phase soon and I can feel it, I will die soon after that. Brother, there is nothing out here for us, I mean nothing. It is like all walks of life have been killed or have found someplace else to live. Please bring food – anything that has a heartbeat and plenty of meat on it – and I will repay you with whatever I can. Please, I cannot allow myself to hurt any of them, not when we are so close to having this journey coming to an end." _

" _It will be hard to bring food so far away from the city to you Sister, bringing meat and blood that far of a way will take a long of power. . ." _

" _I understand Brother. I do not hold anything against you for it." _That was it, we were going to starve to death. I sat down beside of a tree I the middle of the woods and could feel my heart breaking.

" _Give me until tomorrow night, then I and the clan will bring you a feast Sister. Do you think that you will be able to hold out until then?" _My brother's voice finally came back through as I looked back up into the darkness and could feel my face starting to smile once again.

" _Yes Isembard, thank you! Thank you! Once again I owe you my life._" I smiled as I could feel my relief start to wash over my body.

" _I think that we have just about broke even on owing one another our lives, don't you think?" _I could hear the playfulness in his voice as I giggled a bit. 

" _Until tomorrow my dear brother, please drink for me, live life to the fullest, and give everyone in the clan a smack upside of the head and a hug for me. Allow them to venture off of their own, fuck and kill for all that I care, just allow them to live for one night for me._"

" _As you wish it my sister._" I smiled as I could feel my heart racing as I wanted so badly to go to the group and to tell them what was happening. I started to jump up and down and smiling as I took off in the different direction, making my way straight back to where I had left the group.

As I made it to the campsite though, I noted that something was horribly wrong. Everyone was missing, not a single dwarf was where they had been. The fire was still going, everyone's belongings where as they had been, and most of their traveling clothing were still hanging from the places that they had been since I had left and I knew that there was something wrong. I closed my eyes and could fee that Kili was scared, though trying to hide it, could feel that he was alone but not far from the others, and that he could not see anything that was around him. But they were in fact, in danger. I finally was able to pinpoint where they were by what Kili was feeling, the scents that were around him, and the little textures of everything that was around him.

" Rolly?" A small voice came from behind and as I spun around and placed my sword to the little hobbits neck I smiled as I withdrew it.

" Bilbo! How on earth did you get away? What happened? What took the others?" I asked as he shoved something into his pocket. " What do you have there?" I asked as he knew where I was looking.

" It is nothing, the more important thing is that spiders have taken them! All of them!" Bilbo said as he looked in the direction where they must have been dragged into.

" _Spiders_?" I asked as I started to pull clothing from the branches and shoving them into a bag that was laying near the fire.

" _Giant spiders_." Bilbo stated and I nodded.

" Well that makes it a little harder not to just go in and swat them with a stick I guess." I muttered as I looked around. " Well I guess that your and my swords will have to do just fine I guess. . . and we shall just have to prey that when we rip into their stomachs that they are not pregnant. That could turn rather gruesome rather quickly."

" I do not think that I am ready for battle yet. . . I mean I still have only been fighting for such a short-"  
" Bilbo I need you right now to put on your big boy pants and man the fuck up! Our friends have been captures and could be eaten right now. I do not have the time nor the patients to tell you that you will be just fine because to be honest I do not know. I do not know if we will walk in there and find our friends have the blood drained from them. I do not know if we will come out alive. But I am sure as hell going to try because I care about them, like they care about me and care about you. Come with me if you please, but do not think that I will stick up for you if you do not come. You can face the wrath of Thorin on your own. . . if he is still alive." I said as I started to march off on my own.

" Have you ever seen a giant spider before?" Bilbo asked as he followed behind.

" Only once." I smiled as I turned my head to him and could see all of the blood leaving his face.

" And what happened?" The little one questioned.

" Well it was a fight that one can never forget yet can never explain Bilbo. You will be able to see that in a few moments. Besides, your sword will be named after this." I smiled as I could feel Kili coming very near and as I looked up I could see all of them, swarming around the dwarfs and spinning webs out of them. " I am going to throw you up there, start swinging and slashing at anything that gets near you. The dwarfs should be set because of the webbing around them, slash and swing okay?"

" Slashing and swinging. Okay, I got it." He nodded as he took out his sword and clutched onto it tightly.

" Ready to fly? On the count of three okay?" I whispered and he closed his eyes and prepared for the throw. " One. . . Three!" I yelled as I ran at him and threw him as far up into the air as I could, jumping into a tree and jumping from branch to branch. Slashing the stomachs of any spider that got into my way.

I could feel the blood dripping down my body when we were finished and I could not tell and did not care whose it was as I smiled and looked to Bilbo who looked stocked. I smiled and slapped him on the back as we started to look higher up into and trees and could count that all of the bodies of our friends were still within the trees, though all of them were covered from head to two in webbing, were still alive and wiggling around. I smiled as I thought about leaving them there for awhile to make them think that they spiders nearly fell asleep or were fighting over who was going to eat who, but knew that we had to get out of their home before more came. So as Bilbo cut them from the trees and dropped them down, I caught them and cut openings in them to allow them to breath. It was almost funny how even giant spiders could sense royalty and made sure to place Kili, Fili, and Thorin as high up in the tree as possible, almost as a sign of respect.

As the final once dropped to the ground I smiled as I recounted and found that they were all there, safe and sound. As Bilbo dropped from the tree and landed in my arms I gave him a short high five as I was so proud of the little one for how well he had fought beside of me and how proud he would have made the rest of the group if they would have been able to see him. Bilbo Baggins, the coward of the group, had fought and slain just as many if not more of the spiders than I had. As we started to cut through the webbing and allowed the others to break free I could see the looks coming from the others as they looked to find that it was not only me breaking them free but also Bilbo.

" Rolly, oh my Rolly. I am so happy to see your face." Kili said as I tore through the rest of his webbing.

" Are you hurt?" I asked as I felt his body up and down.

" What? No?! Are you?" He asked as I kept looking over him. " Rolly! Rolly, calm down! Are you alright?" He asked as he gently touched my face and I could feel a light sting.

" I must have been bitten or something, I will heal, do not worry about me. I am just happy to know that you are alive and well." I smiled as I lightly placed my hand into his hair.

" And I to you." He smiled " How many of them were there?" He questioned.

" Dozens." I said as I leaned in and gently kissed his lips.

" I kept your bag along side of me." He whispered and I giggled a bit, feeling so foolish for having threatening him like that.

" You." I shook my head and leaned in a bit more. " You look funny covered in webbing half dressed in your sleeping clothes, half not. Here, put on some pants." I smiled as I called over for Bilbo to bring the clothing to the group.

But I could hear something, could feel it, coming from the west of us. Through the trees but also on the ground, could smell them from miles away and as I looked around I could feel my heart drop from within. Yes, I knew this area, knew it well. It was one of the only places in all of Middle-Earth that I vowed that I would stay away from until my last days. A place that no vampire should venture into because of how dangerous it was towards us. Being with Thorin and his company, being one of his company members, it made it just that much worse as I took in a deep breath and took my sword out. The others looked to me and followed, I could feel a stiff hand com across my shoulder as I turned to find that it was Thorin looking to me, a slightly concerned look on his face.

" What is it?" He asked as I looked to him and could feel a faint smile coming to my face as I saw that his shirt was fully unbuttoned and there was still webs within his hair.

" Elves." I hissed as I could feel them coming closer and closer. " From Mirkwood."

" Weapons at the ready!" Thorin yelled before I placed my hand onto his mouth.

" Remember, elves have hearing that it amazing. Just like I do. If they did not know that we knew that they were coming before, they do now. They will attack now and they were be ready for a battle. Get dressed quickly! They will be here within a matter of moments." I whispered as he nodded and the rest of the group got in a circle, the normal formation but this time there was no one left in the middle. We had all proven ourselves as warriors.

" Who are you?" A elf yelled as he dropped right before me, a arrow pointed directly to my head. I reacted within a split second, not allowing him time to react as I slapped the arrow and bow out of his hands and wrapped my arm around his shoulder and my sword around his throat.

" I think that we should be asking _you _that question, Elf." I hissed as I pressed the blade onto his throat.

" Let him go!" I could hear another scream as I could almost feel the arrows being pointed towards me.

" I see that you are important. I can smell off of you that you are a prince. No one else, not even a elf from Mirkwood, would dress like you or have the same stench about them. Legolas Greenleaf. Always a pleasure." I whispered into his ear.

" Cold as ice, skin a white as the moon, skin strong as steal, teeth that could kill with but a touch. _Vampire_." The prince hissed and all of the elves took up their bows and arrows even higher.

" I would call your guards off, Prince, they cannot hit me in the heart with you being right in front of me and anywhere else would just piss me off enough to kill you. So tell me why you can come to use with your weapons drawn and I will let you go." I hissed.

" And if I don't do that?" He asked and I laughed into his ear.

" Well I think that I can go for a bite to eat right about now." I smiled as I looked around and could see the fear within the guards eyes. " We have been starving for awhile now, you most likely understand starving to death, you being you. But when we saw the smoke of a fire from a distance we followed it, looking back it was obvious that it would have been a Mirkwood soldiers fire, most likely hunting after some giant spiders that had ravaged through the town, when we found it first well then you waited, knowing that not all of the group had been there. We showed up and then you found your moment. Tell me if I have said anything wrong."

" Why would I tell you the truth?" The elf questioned.

" Because you know that I can extract the answers out of you." I whispered.

" So the rumors are true about the vampires gift of controlling the mind?" The prince asked with a smile coming to his face.

" You and I both know that you knew the answer to that." I smiled as he turned to me slowly and I smiled as I looked up to the prince.

" Rolly Zeazal. . . we meet again." The prince smiled as he finally knew who he was a hostage to.

"It has been a long time Legolas, the last time we were in this situation you silvered me to you and I tried to slit your throat." I smiled as he did the same.

" Oh how little things have changed." Legolas said as he did some form of a whistle and looked up, causing me to look up to find as silver chain, being dropped from a guard above, coming and crashing down around my neck by the hands of the prince. " Round up the rest! You know where to bring them, I think that me and this little feisty thing need to have a talk. . . one on one." Legolas smiled as he started to drag me through the woods in the opposite direction of the rest.

" Rolly!" Kili screamed and I could hear him trying to fight the soldiers.

" If any of them put up too much of a fight. . . slaughter them on the spot!" Legolas laughed as he could hear most of them stopping in their spots.

" Rolly!" Kili kept screaming.

" Shut up you fool and just go with them! I promise that I will come and find you! Kili I'll find you!" I screamed to him as I tried to turn to look at him but the grip around my neck got tighter.

" That's nice for you to say. . . though I doubt that it will really happen. . . it was nice to give them some hope." The prince whispered. " You are going to meet your true death today and I will be thrilled to tell people that it was by my hands." The prince whispered and I took in a took gulp of air.


	18. Chapter 18

" My my, what a big kingdom you have here. . . of wait, it is not yours." I muttered as I was slammed onto a chair in the middle of an empty stone room. I could feel Kili's fears turning into anger and knew that they had been placed in a cage nearby, close enough where they would hear me scream but far enough where they could not help me no matter how much I needed it. " It's your daddies and always will be. Tell me, elf, how does that make you feel? My guess is relieved, I never took you as one to want to rule over people."

" Why should it matter to you, monster?" The prince, Legolas, questioned.

" Because I like to know the creatures on a personal level before they torture me. It gives me and them on a level where we can both think of one another as monsters, you think that you are going to kill me and me knowing that you are going to have permanent markings from this that will last your immortal life." He snickered at this.

" What makes you think, covered in silver chains, that you will be able to get out of here alive?" The prince kept the smile painted onto his face as he looked to me, a sword within his grasp.

" Where have you brought my dwarfs?" I asked lightly as I heard something from the distance, something that caught my attention. Little hobbit feet. " We have done nothing wrong when your men came and simply attacked us for no reason!" I hissed as the prince drove the silver sword into my abdomen, a whimper barely escaping from my lips as he twisted it deeper in. " Is that really all that you have, Princey?" I gasped out between holding in my breath so that I would not scream out.

" Oh no, I have a lot more planned for you." He said with a smile as he pulled something off of a table nearby. " We have been told that dead mans blood can really affect a vampire if given the right dosage and seeing how you have not been feeding very often, I would love to see what a full dose would do to you."

" You sick freak! Stay the fuck away from me!" I screamed, knowing that this would not end well as he pulled face forward, trying to get me to open my mouth, which I slammed shut.

" You are only making this worse for yourself." The prince hissed as he sliced open a small cut onto the side of my face.

" Bilbo! Now!" I screamed as I wrapped my legs around the princes legs and puling them in as close to the chair as I could, making him fall the other way until his legs were up in the air.

" How did you know that I was in here." Bilbo asked as he appeared from behind me, pulling at the chains.

" Do not ask dumb questions, I could hear your little feet from a mile away. Now do not try to break me out of these until you have knocked out dear Princey over there." I hissed as I could feel my cheek trying to heal. " But make it quick before I suck the life out of him." Bilbo nodded as he went over to Legolas and hit him as hard as he could with the handle of his sword.

" You knew that I was in here and you still provoked him? Why?" Bilbo asked as he searched the prince for a key to the lock that must have been on the back on my chair.

" Because I wanted to make sure that he would remember my name and also because I knew that if I did not keep talking and distracting him that he would also hear your little feet and that would just blow our cover right out of the water." I smiled as Bilbo found the key right in the breast pocket of Legolas's shirt. " Come little one, we need to get out of here as fast as possible. I do not know where they have put the others, but I doubt that they have any better accommodations that I have.

Because I have been silvered, they did not think about taking my sword too far away from me. Those fools. I smiled as I gently picked up the blade and lightly traced over Legolas's face with it. Not even leaving a mark as I thought of the place where I wanted to carve him up with. I smiled as I looked to the hobbit, who looked rather afraid of me at the moment as I knelt down by the prince's limp body, pulling his head up to my level by just his hair and sinking my fangs into his throat as deep as I could. There is nothing on the planet that has a richer and sweeter taste than elven blood, and the purer and royalist that it is the better. I could feel my eyes roll back into my head as I let out a light moan, feeling the blood cover my face and feeling both my stomach and neck hear up almost instantly.

" Rolly!" Bilbo yelled as I looked to him and from the doorway stood two soldiers.

" Well. . . hello boys." I smiled as I jumped up from the ground, moving as just a speed where Bilbo could not see me at all but the elves with their all-seeing eyes could just barely and slammed one into the stone that was on the complete other side of the room and smiling to the other. " Call for more guards and I will rip your head off and leave it hanging beside your dear prince over there. Got it?"

" Yes." The guard nodded as he shut the door behind him. " What do you want?"

" My dwarfs, where are they being held at this moment. And _do not _tell me that you do not know because I recognize your scent and I know that you were there, you lead them someplace. So tell me, where the fuck are my dwarfs and are any of them injured?!" I screamed, as I lightly felt by my side and noticed that I still had my toy from the goblin town. " You will not speak then? I will make you speak, better yet, I will make you _scream_."

I took it out and unwrapped it before whipping it around the elfs neck and dragging him to me from his knees as he looked up in horror to me. I allowed my blood-covered fangs to hang out and drip only one drop onto the guards forehead before getting down to his level and smiling to him, just allowing for him to take in everything that he had gotten himself into. I offered him another time to tell me where the dwarfs were and if they were alright, in to which is spat right into my face. That was one of the worst things that he could have done to me, but I smiled as I looked above and found that there was a small beam that came from the ceiling and smiled to the elven guard.

" Rule number one and torture Bilbo, never go straight to the beating, it makes their heads kind of fuzzy and it just makes them pissed. If you want to get information out of them and you want to get it from the quickly, you have to do something like this." I smiled as I threw the handle of the whip into the air and smiled as it looped around the beam and fell back into my hands. " Funny, it seemed like it was almost _meant _for something like that. Now one last time before we start with the _real _fun, where the fuck are my dwarfs?" I yelled and when he shook his head I pulled on the rope until his feet were just inches from the ground. " Just let me know where you are ready to talk." I said as I started to look to my dirt covered nail beds.

" Rolly, he is turning purple." Bilbo stated as he tapped onto my shoulder lightly and I let the elf's body drop to the floor. " Just tell her what she wants to hear, she really is crazy."

" You heard the little one, I am crazy." I smiled lightly. " Here Bilbo, we do not have all day to sit here and wait for him to tell us everything, someone will come in and check up one us soon. I'd say we have five minutes at best." I said as I shoved the handle into the hobbits hands.

" What am _I _supposed to do with _this_?" He asked as he looked horrified to it.

" Pull and now." I stated as I pulled my sword out of its holster. " I told you that this was not going to go well for you if you did not speak, but you would not listen, would you?" I smiled as I pressed the sword into the guard foot, keep that part of his body drilled to the ground while the rest of it went into the air, making him scream out.

I smiled as Bilbo dropped the man to the ground when he swore that he was going to tell us everything that we wanted to hear about the dwarfs and more importantly, he knew that I wanted to know about the dwarven prince. As his breath hitched from the amount of pain that he was in and me frightening him even more by kneeling just inches away from his body, he looked to Bilbo for help in which he go the reply with just a simple shrug. I wanted to know everything that he knew, from how many feet I had to go in the certain way before I would make it to where they were being help. I also needed a key to allow them an escape route.

" They are in the dungeon. They are being spoken with the king right now, he. . . he wants to know what they are doing here. The. . . the king is surely not going to allow them to leave here no matter what those dwarven scum say-" I glared at him as he looked away. " - they will not be allowed to leave here. I know that he will go and conference with the council in which Prince Legolas is supposed to be at and then he will come back and tell the dwarfs what their fates are. The kind is supposed to tell them how you died because you put up a fight and tried to kill the prince and that the dwarfs are convicted with aiding and abiding an attempt of killing a prince."

" Are any of them hurt? Did you or any of your men harm the dwarfs?" I hissed as I slowly took the sword out of the guards foot.

" No, I swear that none of them have been harmed at all."

" That looks like it hurts, Chief. You think that it could get worse? Because I think that it can." I smiled as I lightly drew circled around the wound with my finger. " Would you like to see if I am right with this theory or not?"

" Okay, okay! Some of them were injured, but it is just minor things like cuts and bruises! Nothing too rough happened to them. One of them, yours, he may have a broken arm because he put up a fight in trying to go and rescue you."

" You think that _that _is minor?!" I hissed as I placed my finger into the elfs wound and twisted it in a far as I could. " Because I do not think then on your level that this would even count as being injured you spineless pig!" I yelled as I pulled the whip out of Bilbo's hand and pulled him to his feet, making him walk to the other chair that I had been placed in on his hurt foot before chaining him to it and taking his key to the dungeon. " Where did you place all of their weapons?" I asked as I circled my finger around the guards heart that I could feel beating hard.

" I will go find a way for us to escape." Bilbo nodded as he opened the door and disappeared into the world that was on the other side of the door.

" They are right at the top of the dungeon, the key will also open that too!"

" I like your shirt." I smiled as I pulled the shirt off of one of the guards that had been knocked down and pulled it over my shirt with a new hole in it and smiled. " It fits. Now remember, Guard, if you are lying to me, I will come back and I will disembowel your whole family while I force you to watch and then I will drink the blood from their hearts and if I do it nice and slow I will be able to make sure you can see your own beating heart before I start to suck it dry." I hissed as I opened the door.

" I swear on it. You have my word." He nodded.

" I have never trusted the world of a man before, let along an elf." I glared to him as he instantly looked away as I placed my hood onto my head and walked down the narrow and dim-light hallways.

I could feel them more than I could see them, hear them more than I could feel them. I knew that the king had just left and that I had just escaped having to knock out more royalty for that day and smiled as I slammed my elbow right into the final guards head as I threw him down the stairs and straight into the dungeon. The dungeon on it's own was a dark place and as you went down further and further you could see that it progressively got darker and darker as well. At first the cat calls started instantly, all of the prisoners in here were men who had most likely been in there for a pretty long time, though when they saw the blood that had dried onto my face and the still wet blood coming from my shirt they all seemed to quite down until the only sounds that could be heard were coming from the farthest cage away. I smiled as I hit the handle of my whip on each and every cage that I past, making my presence known to all that I walked by. I stirred some out of their resting places and others backed to the other side of their cages when they got a close look at me.

" Oh mamma, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law. Law man has put an end from my running and I am so far from my home. Oh mamma I can hear you crying, you're so scared and all alone, hang man is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long." I sung through the cages that echoed up and down the narrow hall.

" Rolly?!" Kili yelled and I could instantly hear him get hit for it.

" The jig is up, the news is out, the renegade who had is made will retrieve a good bounty for the wanted girl." I smiled as I finally made it to their cell. " Well, hello there boys." I smiled as I saw all of them stand from their sitting places and try to make it to the front of the cage.

" How did you. . . Where did you. . .How?!" Kili asked as he pulled his arms to the other side of the cage and I lightly fell into them.

" Don't ask foolish questions Boy, do you have the keys to get us out of here Rolly?" Thorin asked from beside his nephew and I smiled, without taking my eyes off of Kili, as I allowed the noise of the keys to jingle through the air.

" You have done it yet again Lass." Balin said and I could almost feel the smile coming to his face as I lightly unlocked the cell, not allowing Kili to leave my grasp as I did it.

" Are you alright?" I asked as I ran into the cell with the last dwarf and lightly felt his wrist and could feel the bone sticking straight out. " I will kill who did this to you, I swear on it. They already know my vengeance and have just barely scratched it for what they have done to you all." I kissed as I but into my wrist and lightly held it out for the dwarf.

" No." He said through his lips.

" I will force this down your through Kili. You have broken your arm in hopes of protecting me. Allow me to protect you and to heal you. I have fed, I am fine. You are injured, you are not fine."

He sighed as he took a hold of my wrist with his good arm as I lightly touched the bad one and while he was drinking pushed it as fast as I could back into the skin so that it would heal properly. I could hear the others almost hiss out in pain for Kili. But Kili could not feel a ounce of pain, I knew this just as well as anyone else would. He was drinking one of the only things that could heal him as quickly as magic could, he only felt the blood pulsing through his body and how amazing it felt to be able to feel your body healing so quickly without the struggle of feeling the pain that went along with it. I smiled as I lightly rubbed where the wound used to be before shoving the young dwarfs body away from mine.

" No need to over-feed you, you of all people know what can happen if you do such a thing." I smiled as he looked at me with a little horror coming to his face as he nodded and followed me out of the cage. " Now come, Bilbo is going to help us get out of here. Follow the stairs and through the halls. I will make a pretty good distraction so that you will not even be noticed." I smiled as the others gave me a very questioning look.

" And how are you going to do that?" Thorin asked as I smiled even wider.

" A jail break of course." I smiled as I ran to the top of the stairs and opened the case where all of the weapons were held that had been confiscated from the prisoners.


End file.
